


Rescue Bots: Season X

by WickedShow



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedShow/pseuds/WickedShow
Summary: Takes place after season 4((And the bots aren't separated anymore across the World))It starts as any other day on Griffin Rock. The Family of Heroes recive a call in the afternoon. It's just a "normal" rescue mission. Nothing much...at least that's what they thought.Cody on the other hand doesn't care about the missions at all. After years of being alone and left behind eventually made him more closed towards people (and bots). But when he meets new faces he becomes open up again. Although Chief doesn't like his son's new friends he won't do anything about it.Maybe he should have...And there's just something odd with those guys...Join me on this adventure and let's watch as our heroes fight through the X Season!◆Story and OCs belongs to me◆
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Episode 1 (part one) - Accidents always happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've come here to finish this story that I started years ago because of the recent accidents Wattpad made. If you're from there, welcome back! If you're new, I hope you won't cringe too hard at my old writing. Trust me it gets better.
> 
> I hope everyone will stay safe and no bad things will happen to us because of Wattpad's mistake.
> 
> Enjoy

Griffin Rock. A place with high advanced technology, the latest machines and of course, alien robots. The people here are used to this kind of tech after being saved thousands of times by the Rescue Team.

After the Burns family finally got rid of the Morocco Virus and succesfully saved Cody from him, everything settled down. The bots even returned here. Nothing can keep them apart it seems. No more difficulties. No more Morocco. No more bad guys.

That was two years ago.

But there is one thing that haven't changed a bit:

Cody still doesn't have a partner. 

This made Cody change. He's more closed towards people and bots and has little bit trust issues. He belives that his family still don't trust him enough to have this kind of responsibility. Although he acts like everything is normal and happy deep down he knows what's going on.

And the fact that his dad doesn't even realize this just hurts him more and more everyday.

That's why he's walking in the park alone. To get away from his family. But he didn't change just inside, he changed outside too. A lot. Cody now is taller maybe like his dad, and after watching endless action movies with Frankie he started to work out. He's not buff like his brother Kade instead he has lean muscles.

In one word Cody grown up to be one handsome teenager. He's now 18. Well, in two weeks.

'I bet they will forget it.' he thought. Unfortunately that happened once. That was last year. Kade won a game in football on Cody's Birthday and everyone cheered for him. Two days later they've found out that Cody just turned 17. But he just said:

"It's fine, really. An international game is more important than my Birthday. It's not everyday that you won a game like that."

Cody regretted immediately his answer but he didn't care anymore. He was just not important anymore.

Suddenly he heard a tire blow up and a car crash.

'A collision!' he thought and ran towards the accident. When he arrived he saw two cars. One of them was Mrs. Rubio's which was totally srcewed. However the other car was fine. In fact it didn't even have a single scrach. Cody recognized the car.

'A Porsche 911 Turbo! Oh my...thank to whoever it's alright.' after a few moments the Rescue Team arrived. Chief helped Mrs. Rubio out of her car before it could blow up. Which was about to happen but Heatwave and Kade took out the fire before it could happen. Graham and Boulder carefuly lifted the car up to see the damage while Dani was treating her wounds with Blades' help.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Chief. No one got hurt on the sidewalk.

"Chief! What about the other car? The driver hasn't come out since the crash!" someone answered as they pointed to the grey car. Chief was about to ran to it but the car's engine suddenly started. With a loud 'roar' the Porsche did a 90º turn and stormed off to the direction it was heading originally. When it went towards Cody time seemed to slow down. Cody watched as this mighty car drove away in front of him.

'Woah...'

"Cody!" his father's voice brought back him to reality. He looked at him. "Did you see what happened?"

Without hesitation Cody answered:  
"No." and with that he went back to the park. Chief, with a questioning look on his face, watched as his son walked away so simply. He turned around and went back to work.

Meanwhile...

A certain grey car was driving furiously down the empty road outside of the town.

"I can't belive that idiot just crashed into me! This town is full of dumb people! Luckly they didn't scratch my paint job...or else they would pay." the driver angrily shouted to mostly no one. The buzzing of the comm.link broke the speech.

*Where are you!?*

"Not even a 'Hello'?"

*Don't try to play games with me. Come back to the house. Now.*

"Alright, alright roger that. Geez." with that the speech ended. The driver began to drive back to the house.

Back at the Firehouse...

After Graham and Boulder took away Mrs. Rubio's car to repair it they went straight back home. Everyone was home. Everyone, exept...

"Where's Cody?" asked Heatwave. The bots looked around in the garage while Chief and the others searched the second floor. He wasn't in his room nor in the kitchen.

"Maybe he's still out. He was walking in the park when that accident happen." Boulder answered and hoped that it would calm down Chief. It was 7 pm but since it was summer the Sun was still high up in the sky.

"If he doesn't come back by 9 pm we will go and look for him. Alright team?" the others nodded and slowly went back to do their own thing.

With Cody...

Cody was lost. He literally just got lost in the forest.

'Aw, man! I thought I could tell my way around here! Where am I?' he found himself in a small clearing. As he looked up he saw Mount Griffin just ahead. 'I'm at the foot of the mountain! So that means, I have to go...that way!'

After a while, the day turned into night. Cody was still walking in the forest.

"The Hell! How did I get lost again!?" not wanting to disappear into the forest again he tried his comm.link to hope his sister and Blades could help him go back. Unfortunately the comm.link wasn't working. And so did his phone. "Oh no... now I'm in trouble! I really am! Dang it!" he punched a tree to let out his anger but it just scratched his fist. 

"..." he started to walk again while he carefully rubbed his hand where it hurt and failed to realize that he was walking towards a small downhill. It was too late. He stumbled over a fallen tree and hit his head on a hard rock. After that, it was just darkness.

Not that far away...

"NO-"

A man who was just walking in the forest not too far away heard a yell and then the sound of a body hitting the ground. He was curious so went to investigate it. Moments later he found a teenager with a bloody head on the ground. Without hesitation the man easily picked up the teen in his arms and went back to his home which was close by.

...

...

'Ugh...my head. What...happened?' Cody felt like he was floating in the air. No pain. He didn't feel anything. Althoung he did hear someone saying something.

"Hey..."

'Wha?'

There was it again. But this time it was louder. But not loud enough to wake him up.

"Hey! Wake up Blondie!" now that got his attention. Cody slowly opened his eyes. He saw light. He was in a house.

'Wait...wasn't I in the forest?'

"Blondie!"

'Who the Hell keeps calling me Blondie?'

"Daniel, stop calling him that! Can't you see he hit his head? He was bleeding give him time to wake up!" a second voice argued with the other one.

"Yes, I know because I found him and bought him here. Now, wake up Sleeping Beauty!" he fully opened his eyes and saw a pair of redish-brown eyes. The eyes carefully looked all over him. As his eyes got use to the light, the eyes now had a face...a head...a body. The man with the brown-red eyes smiled at him and said:

"Good to see you awake, Blondie." the man was sitting next to him. Cody slowly sat up.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked weakly.

"I would like to know that too. First I hear someone cry out and the next thing I found is a body with bloody head. Were you running away from someone or you were just clumsy?" the man asked. Before Cody would say anything he looked around. There was the man and a girl. He was in the living room on a dark blue sofa. The room had a TV in front of the sofa. To the left there was a fire place. To the right there was the kitchen which was connectet to the living room. After examining his surrondings Cody finally answered:

"I was just walking...and I didn't pay attention. Guess I was just clumsy." the man chuckled and placed his hand on Cody's head.

"It's alright Blondie. Luckily, nothing serious happened to you." he locked eyes with Cody. That's when Cody realized he was looking at a really handsome man. He had semi short messy black hair. His eyes were red or brown, depending on from where you were looking at them. He had quite a strong jaw line and a rather muscular body. He was also tanned. He didn't look like he belonged here. Oh, there was also two little spike piercings on his left eyebrow.

There was also a girl in there next to the man. She had long brown hair with an undercut on one side, her skin was rather pale, and she wore all black clothes. She also had an eyepatch covering her right eye. The other that wasn't covered was blue.

"What's your name, kid?" the girl asked like she was much older than Cody yet she looked like she was around his age. He couldn't tell is Daniel was the same though.

"It's...uh.." that was...odd. He didn't remember his name. The man saw the confusion on his face and said:

"Well, my name is Daniel Dawn. You...by any chance don't remember your name?" Cody nodded. "Must be because of the hit you took. Do you have a phone? Let me see it." Cody handed Daniel his phone.

Moments later he closed it and handed it back.

"Looks like your name is 'Cody Burns'." Daniel waited a few seconds and added: "But I like 'Blondie' better."

Cody sent him a glare.

"So you don't remember your name...Then you must have some sort of memory loss." the girl said. "But don't worry Cody! We will help you. By the way, name is Adria Cot." Cody looked at Adria and smiled. 

'Such colors. And what happened to her eye?' Cody thought. Suddenly he felt dizzy. He fell down back to the sofa.

"Oh, must be exhausted after all this information. Adria?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have a guest room? I don't want him to sleep on the couch."

"Yes we have! Follow me!" with that, Daniel picked Cody up again. They went into an empty room. After Adria set the bed, the man carefuly put Cody down. Within a minute Cody fell asleep.

Adria and Daniel just watched him.

"We have to be more careful if we gonna let him stay here." said Daniel. "But, you're the Boss. Your choice if we even gonna let him stay here." 

Adria sent him a glare.

"He needs help. We won't be like those guys back on..you know. We're going to help him no matter what."

"Fine by me." they then went out the room to let Cody rest.


	2. Episode 1 (part two) - Breaking

On the next day's morning Daniel and Adria didn't know anything better to do so they silently watched Cody as he slept and waited for him to wake up.

"He will possibly be hungry when he wakes up. Did you send someone for food?" Adria asked Daniel. They were next to Cody, sitting at a table.

"Yeah. Greya and Cat." he asnwered simply.

"We need to find his family. Or help him regain his memories. Should we go to a hospital?" Daniel thought for a moment then shook his head.

"We can't just go around asking people if their son went missing. They would think we kidnapped him. You know how people react to these thing. And if we go to a hospital they would ask stupid questions." he explained.

"True. So-" before she could continue Cody groaned making them look at him. Cody slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ugh.." he held his head where he hit it and felt bandages over it.

"Good to see you awake, Cody." Daniel greeted him. Cody looked at him and got confused for a moment then remembered yesterday's evening. Well, that's what all he could rembember so..

"H-hi..."

"Aw, don't be so shy." Adria found Cody's embarassment cute. Just when she was about to speak again a car's honk broke their converstation. "Oh, they're back! Good, let's meet with the others!" with that Adria grabbed Cody's hand and dragged him out the room. He yelped and tried to tell the girl that he was still feeling dizzy but Adria ignored him. Daniel just chuckled and followed them.

Downstairs...

Two girls stood in the entrance. One of them had long silver-white hair. Her eyes were blood red. She was small, as small as a 14 year old girl but she certanly didn't look like one. She was wearing dark grey jeans with black combat boots, a white top and a black hoodie and black fingerless gloves.

The other girl was smaller than the white haired one but not that much. Her brown hair was short and messy, like a boy's. She had icy blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, black and orange motorcycle outfit and boots.

"Hello there! You must be Cody." the smaller one greeted him. Cody waved back. "My name is Kate Nora and this is Devon Winter. But call her Devy. Nice to meet youu~!"

"Yeah, what she said."

'Devon is the cold one, alright. No wonder why her name is Winter. And Kate is like the complete oppositive of her. She's the cheerful one..'

"Where's Pu-" Daniel started but quickly shut up after Adria hit him with her elbows in the side which Cody didn't see because Kate was talking to him. "Um, where's Asena and Rider?"

"We dropped them in the city." Devon answered. She then went over to Cody. Cody was a head taller than her. "I'm keeping my eyes on you." she glared at him. Before he could ask Devon, Adria spoke up.

"Hey Cody? You must be hungry, right?" the said boy nodded. "Then let's have some breakfast while we wait for the others, shall we?"

Meanwhile in the Firehouse...

Almost every citizen was here who had free time. Chief organized a search party to find his son. He didn't come home yesterday and couldn't find him either.

"If we have to search the whole island we will! Cody could be danger. Now everyone knows where to search, right?" everyone nodded then headed out to do their thing. Chief turned to his family. "Ready?" they nodded. Chief hoped that with the bots they can find Cody easily.

'Don't worry son. We will find you. I will...I'm going to find you!'

In the town...

Everyone was either doing his daily work or was looking for Cody. No one was walking on the street because they had spare time. Except for two.

A male and a female. Kade was nearby with Heatwave -who was in bot mode- and they saw them.

"Hey! You two!" the said ones turned to Kade. As soon as they saw Heatwave they tensed up.

"Do you think they...?" the male asked but the female shook her head.

"No. It can't be. Act natural." she whispered back. When Kade stopped and looked at them more closely he realised that they weren't from Griffin Rock.

The male was dressed up elegantly. He wore a black shoe, black pants, a crimson suit jacket and under that a white button-up with both top's sleeves rolled up His hair was dark brown and was elegantly pushed back. He had beautiful turquoise eyes. He was as tall as Kade.

The female was taller. She had purple hair, blood red eyes, wore tight black jeans with black chunky high heel boots and a dark purple shirt with the words 'Go to Hell' on it. She looked like she could take on a man and win. She had a terrifiying aura around her.

"You two aren't from Griffin Rock, are you?" Kade asked.

"No. We're just passing by." answered the male. The female looked up at Heatwave. The firebot had to put up his old act for these two. Oh, how he hated doing it but it was for the sake of the town so..

"Nice robot you got there." she said. Kade with a smug smile answered.

"Yeah. It's mine. Because I'm a firefighter and this robot is my ride. With this I can do a whole team's duty." proudly he leaned on Heatwave's leg. Heatwave mentally rolled his optics. He hated when Kade did this. He didn't miss it one bit.

"Anyway. I saw citizens all over the place looking extra cautious. Like they were searching for something. Why is that?" the male asked politely.

"Oh, because my...little brother went missing yesrerday." he answered sadly.

"Oh how unfortunate. Can we help somehow?" Kade looked at the male surprised. They were turists and they are willing to help?

"He's about this tall-" he showed how tall he was, "he has blonde hair and chocholate brown eyes. Yesterday he wore a light brown jacket with dark brown jeans and black boots. If you see him call this number. It's my personal." with that, Kade turned away and left. The male and female watched as he disappeared into the corner.

"I think this is enough informaion. Let's go back." the male said. The female nodded and went back to their home in the forest.

With Heatwave and Kade...

Heatwave was in deep thoughts.

'Those two are sucpicious. Why did they decide to come here now? After Cody went missing? Did they kidnap him? If so then we have to go and capture them!'

Kade looked at his partner.

"What's wrong big guy?"

"Those two...I can't get them out of my head. They seemed so...odd."

"I agree. If we see them again, we will question them more." Heatwave nodded.

Back in the forest...

"We're back!"

"Rider! Asena! Finally you're back." said Adria. The two from earlier went and hugged their friend. "Now, come and meet our guest!"

In the living room there was Daniel sitting on the couch, just watching some show in the TV. Cody was next to him. Cody had his legs over Daniel's leg and just relaxed while Kate was making his hair into a braid. Devon was in the kitchen, cooking some lunch.

"Aw, this is such a cute view." Adria said and snapped a photo with her phone. "Hey Cody, meet with the last two member of our little family!"

Just in time, Kate finished Cody's hair and stood up.

"Hi.." he greeted them. Asena went over to him and kissed his cheeks. That caught Cody off guard.

"I'm Asena Cot. Adria's big sis'. Nice to meet you." she smiled. Cody couldn't say anything because he was still in shook. Next, Rider went to him and shook hands with him.

"And I'm Rider Ryp. It's a pleasure meeting you." he politely greeted him. Cody smiled at how nice he was. Rider turned to Adria.

"Adria? May I speak with you for a moment?" she nodded and they went to the kitchen. Cody and the others went back to the living room.

"What did you find?"

"We met Cody's brother. We have his phone number. And you were right. There are cybertronians here. They are helping the citizens." he answered. Adria smiled at that.

"I see...thank you. I'm going to do some research now. Have fun our new friend."

"Will do Boss."

In the evening, at the Firehouse...

The Burns family was exhausted. Cody is still out there somewhere, they were looking for him all day and still couldn't find him and not to mention the rescue missions.

This day drained their energy.

"Has anyone found something? Anything?" Chief asked his kids and the bots. The citizens didn't find anything either.

"No...sorry dad." Dani answered as she lowered her head. Blades just looked away.

Boulder and Graham shook their head.

Heatwave and Kade looked at each other.

"Dad..it may be nothing. Then again it may be something." Kade started then Heatwave continued.

"We met two people who were not around here. But they were odd. They looked suspicious I could feel that."

"I gave them my number so if they call maybe we can track them?" added Kade.

Chief thought about that. At least it's something.

"For now please go and have some rest. We had a long and and tomorrow we will have just as long."

With Cody...

"Cody!"

"Yes?"

"Check this out!"

Cody went over to Adria. She showed him her laptop. What he found was confusing for a moment but eventually understand it.

"Are they...my family?" he asked with hope in his voice. Adria showed him a picture of the Burns family. The picture was from the day they showed Griffin Rock the Rescue Bots.

"Yes, Cody they are. Are you happy? Tomorrow you can meet them if you-"

"No." that was sudden.

"No? Why?"

"For some reason...I...when I look at their faces a bad feeling goes through me. I don't like that." he was shivering. "I don't want to meet them.."

Adria looked at Cody's face. Fearful expression. He's scared.

'Just...like me...long, long ago.'

"Hey..if you don't want to meet them that's fine. But you have to eventually." she smiled at him.

"Really?" he asked sounding scared.

"Yes, really. No one is going to force you to see your family. But they might be extremely worried for you. For now, go get some rest, okay?" Adria said in her most kind and gentle voice. Cody showed her a weak smile and headed back to his room to sleep.  
With that, Adria went back to the living room were the rest of the gang were.

"So...there are four other cybertronians here?" asked Kate.

"Apparently there are four more autobots on the main land." Adria added as she looked at her laptop.

"Eight...do you think...he's here too?" Devon asked quitely. The others looked down not wanting to remember him.

"Listen...now it's not the time to think about that. We have to do something about Cody and his situation." Daniel said.

"You two have grown close, haven't ya?" Asena teased Daniel. He just smiled at it.

"Well what can I say? He reminds me of myself when I was younger. When I was still-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as a big 'BAM' could be heard from Cody's room. Daniel immediately jumped up and ran into Cody's room, the others following close-by. What they found scared them.

Cody was on the floor.

Daniel rushed to his side. He picked up Cody to put him down onto the bed.

"Not again, what did you do this time you idiot!?"

"Wha..?" Cody weakly moaned.

"Good..you're awake this time. Now what did you do?" Adria worriedly asked as she carefully helped Cody to sit up.

"I just wanted to hush out that wasp over there." he pointed to the chandelier were the wasp was."I'm...allergic to it."

"Then why didn't you call me? I ain't scared of that little shit." he joked and scared off the wasp.

"Yeah Cody. Luckily nothing happened to you but...could have."

"Adria is right. So why?" Cody just looked at them. Soon a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Huh..?" Cody tapped his now wet cheek as more tears appeared. "Why am I crying..."

"Cody...?" the said teen looked up to see everyone around him. They were worried about him. "Are you alright?" Asena placed her hand on Cody's shoulder.

That's when he lost it.

Tears ran down his face like a warerfall. All the pain from the past he felt now broke out. He never cried in his entire life and now he can't stop.

"Aww...shhh..everything is going to be okay.." Asena was the one who comforted him. She hugged him close and could feel Cody's tears on her shirt and skin. She rubbed his back to calm him down. "Shh...alright. Cry as much as you want."

After a while he calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't be.."

"Yes! It's all my fault! And I'm just a weight to you! I'm...so sorry for everything I caused. You should have just left me in the forest and let m-!"

SLAP!

Cody held his cheek where Daniel slapped him. With wide eyes he looked at him. Daniel was angry.

"Don't you EVER say something like that! You are NOT a weight to us! We just want to help because...becasue when we needed help no one was there to save us! You didn't do anything wrong. Infact you made our day better. You're a great company and when we get your memories back we can still hang out. And yes, I could have leave you in the forest...but I didn't. I didn't because all I saw was...myself. You remind me of myself so much Cody. When I didn't have to worry about a thing. I know it will sound crazy but I want to protect you. I lost my innocence when bad things happened to my team and I got locked away. I want to protect you and your innocence." when Daniel finished the others looked at him with a sad, understanding smile.

"Just...exacly what happened to you guys?"

"Heh..that's a story for another day." Adria answered him and stroke his head.

"I..I'm so-" but before Cody could apologize Rider shut him up.

"Don't say sorry. You did nothing wrong." he smiled.

"..thank you."


	3. Episode 1 (part three) - I remember you

Next day

It's been two days since Cody went missing. The Burns family and the bots were worried and they already searched the whole island. They started to lose hope.

The team just got back from a mission. It was 5 in the afternoon.

The humans went upstairs.

Boulder decided to paint out his feelings about the situation which was not really rosie...

Heatwave was already punching his punching bag.

Blades just sat down and with a straight face he started to watch his favorite TV show.

So nothing to do Chase went to their ship and decided to upgrade the diary he has been doing since they arrived here.

He went inside the ship and pushed a button.

"This is Chase from Sigma 17. Me and my teamates just got back from a rescue mission...It's beed two days since young Cody Burns went missing. The currect location is still unknown. My partners and the humans are...lifeless without him but Chief hasn't given up on him. Neither I and my team mates have."

"Chase?"

"Oh, Heatwave. What a pleasent surprise." Heatwave knew about Chase's diary so it didn't surprise him.

"Do you think...Cody's gone forever?" Heatwave asked quietly. It was odd of him to care for something or someone this much.

"Negative. We will find him." no more words were needed. Chase closed the diary and with Heatwave he left the ship.

With Cody...

In the house Cody and Daniel were just sitting and watching some TV. The others were in the city yet again.

"Daniel..." Cody started. "I'd like to...meet with my family...to get my memories back." Daniel just stared at him but quickly smiled.

"That's awesome. What made you decide?"

"You...guys. You guys were so helpful and nice to me and I just have to make it up to you. So all I'm asking for is...please come with me tomorrow?" the end of the sentence was almost a whisper. Cody looked at Daniel with almost puppy eyes, which made the man chuckle.  
"So..?"

"Of course I will."

"Really!? Oh I owe you one! All of you." Cody smiled then looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. "Where did the others go?"

Daniel seemed to tense up a little when Cody asked that but quickly played off...or at least tried to.

"Uh, I don't know..to...do stuff?" Daniel is not good at making lies.

"Oh, yeah? Well then let's go to the forest!" almost immediately Daniel jumped up and blocked the enterance. "What? You're not gonna let me out? Am I a prisoner or what?" he playfuly smiled.

"The last time you were in the forest you almost killed yourself you idiot."

"That's not fair. I'm bored! I wanna go and watch the stars like back home with the-"

'...whit the what? Or who?'

Cody seemed to remember something but just couldn't figure it out. He deeply sighed.

"I'm going to go to bed..." he started to walk towards the stairs. Daniel felt a little guitly so he called out for him.

"Cody? Are you feeling alright?"

He weakly turned halfway around, not even looking at Daniel and just nodded. Cody left the room.

"Don't give me that bullshit...you idiot."

The next day...

Usually people wake up to the sound of their phone ringing or to the birds...or to an emergency. Well, the Burns family at least. Kade was the one who answered the call.

"Emergency dispatch, go ahead."

*Fire! There's fire everywhere and I'm trapped! The bank! I-I'm not..sure how long...*

"Hello?? Mr Harison!?" but he most likely fainted. Soon the rest of the team were there.

"What is it son?"

"Fire in the bank and Mr Harison is in there unconscious!"

"Let's move it team!" said Chief and turned around to tell his youngest to go to the command center but as soon as he saw that he wasn't there guilt and sadness came over him.

Everyone climbed into their partners and they were ready to go.

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

They arrived just in time. Flames were dancing high inside the bank making everyone ran away.

"Me, Chase, Boulder and Graham will secure the area! Kade, Heatwave, Dani and Blades you put out the fire!"

"Roger!"

So they did what they were told to do. Moments later it was safe enough to inside the bank to search for people. Kade went inside and made his way through the flames.

Then he saw something or someone howering over Mr Harison's body.

"Hey!" Kade called out but as soon as he did that the mysterious figure disappeared into the flames. "..." but he didn't have time for that. Kade quickly ran over to Mr Harison and helped him to his feet.

They sucsessfuly made it out. Heatwave and Blades, with the help of the scoop claw, put out the fire completely. Blades landed and Dani ran over to Mr Harison to treat his injuries.

Kade walked over to his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes Kade?"

"I..no nevermind. I mean yes I mind but...agh! I'll tell you all once we get home. It's important." after that they made sure the fire wouldn't start again and no one else got hurt, the Family of Heroes drove back to the Firehouse.

The rescue bots transformed and used the lift to go to the undergroung garage. Kade prepared to tell his story.

"So Kade what did you want to tell us?" his father asked as he leaned back to Chase's leg which the said bot didn't mind.

"I..I saw someone else in the bank."

"What?! And you didn't rescue him!? What's wrong with you!?" but before Heatwave could shout at him more Chief spoke up.

"I don't think it's the end of the story yet. Continue son."

"Okay so, I didn't get to see his face and when I was about to go and help them the mysterious figure just vanished into the flames."

"Wait what? Why?" Blades asked confused. Kade looked at the helicopter bot annoyed.

"Well I don't know! And I really don't care...wait what caused the fire?" Kade looked at his younger brother. Graham fixed his glasses before answering.

"More likely who. I don't know how and why because no money were taken. Strange...I'll go back later with Boulder to get more information." the Chief nodded. Soon silence took over in the garage. Most likely because of Cody's disappearence.

But then someone rang the door bell.

"Who could it be this time?" Dani asked annoyed. Before she could go up the elevator and answer the door, her dad stopped her.

"Let's use the security cameras. The ones Doc gave us." the team nodded. Soon they were in the room where they often spoke to Optimus. They activated the cameras.

What they saw really surprised them. It was a young man with black short hair. He wore a long black jacket. No one in the room recognized him. He was not from Griffin Rock. But there was someone else with him. They couldn't see the other person as he was hiding behind the taller one. The black haired one however looked around and spotted the camera. He quickly grabbed the other one from behind him most likely to show them who it was...and it was!...

"CODY!" everyone in the room shouted at the same time. No one questioned anything they just went over to the elevator and up.   
Once they were up Chief told the robots to act like ones as the other male clearly wasn't from here so they must keep it a secret. They opened the doors for them. As soon as the door opened they heard Cody saying something.

"Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea! L-let's go back!" Cody said as he turned around and almost ran away. But the other male grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and swung Cody over his shoulder. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

"Retreat my ass! You wanted this and you are going to do it no matter what!" the Family of Heroes looked at the scene in front of them. Why would Cody say something like that? Why didn't he come back earlier? Who was this other person?

The unknown male dropped Cody in front of his family. He landed on his back, head pointing towards them so Cody saw them upside down.

"Ouch..."

"Are you crazy!? You can't just throw someone like that!" Kade snapped at the male while Dani and Chief ran over to Cody. But it took unexpected turns because as soon as Cody saw them he sat right up and joilted away from them right next to the other male.

"Cody?" Dani ask worriedly. Why would he do that?

"Son?"

"What are you waiting for?" the black haired one asked from Cody.

"I...don't know."

"What's going on?" Graham asked as he already made up something in his mind. But that can't be...

"Well if it's not working immediatley then I should tell you the problem itself." he said. Then he squated down next to Cody only to push his head down revealing the injury. "Long-story-short, he lost his memories. Like all of them. He couldn't remember his name when we asked him. Since then, when I found him three days ago me and my friends who were luckily camping in the forest treated his injuries and took care of him. One of my friends is a doctor so no need to worry about the wound anymore. Instead of what the injury caused is what we should worry about. We figuried out if we just come here to his family he will regain his memories but...you know how that turned out. So I'm out of ideas." when he finished he sat down next to Cody. Cody just sat there, nothing to do because he was too scared to say anything. This wasn't a good idea after all...

"Cody? Can't you regocnize me?" Cody jumped a little at the sudden voice that belonged to his father. Cody looked at the old policeman but just couldn't put him anywhere. It was like a black barrier in his mind that wasn't going to disappear anytime soon blocked him from remembering. 

"C'mon Code. No one can forget me." Kade said as he flexed mostly to himself and everyone else rolled their eyes. Or optics. The male just raised his eyebrow.

"Well then I'm glad I forgot you. No offence but no one would like the idea knowing you." Cody said and awkwardly chuckled afterwards.

"Apply cold water to the burnt area." the male added. Kade blushed a little then snapped at the male.

"And who are you exacly? Because-" but before he could say anything his dad interrupted him.

"Because we would like to thank you for keeping Cody safe." the male smirked then stood up to shake hands with the chief.

"My name is Daniel Dawn. Pleasure meeting with ya." they shook hands.

Blades was a little scared, as always, amd he made a little noise of discomfort, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Daniel.  
He immediately looked up at Blades in the optics which Blades tried to avoid the best he could.

"Something wrong with the robots? The helicopter one in particular." he said as he took a few steps towards them. The Burns and even the robots tensed up. This guy right here was someone not to mess with. "Impressive robots I must say."

"Thank you Daniel."

Then suddenly the alarm went off meaning there's an emergency. Chief answered the call.

"Emergency dispatch, go ahead."

*The bank is about to collaps! There are workers trapped inside!*

"You heard it team! Let's go!"

"Wait dad!" Graham called out. "If we let Cody in the command center and let him watch the rescue, that might trigger the memories back."

"Good thinking Graham. Cody-" Cody stood up. "What do you say?"

"Only if Daniel can come too." He insisted. There was little time left so Chief just agreed to it. Dani showed them where to go. When they were in the command center Cody sat down in the yellow chair. Daniel stood behind him and he was amazed by the technology in here. They watched as the four bots now in veichle mode made their way to the bank.

'It's...so familiar...the chair...the monitors...them.'

Cody continued to watch as the team rescued everyone out the unstable building. Graham and Boulder with the help of Heatwave were trying to hold together the walls. Suddenly the right side of the bank collapsed into the street. But what they didn't see that there was a little girl trapped under the ruins.

Cody immediately reached out for the microphone to warn his family but before he could say anything questions and possible memories hit him like thunder.

'Wait...what am I doing? Why did I reach for this? I...I know I have to warn them. I know I've done it before. What was I thinking when doubting my family? I...I'm a part of this family. A very important part of it! I am a Burns too!  
I am Cody Burns.'

"Dad there's a girl trapped under the roof's ruins! And it's blocking the street! The cars are going to have a collision!" no time to react the rescue bots helped the poor girl and stopped the cars just in time.

*Good to have you back, son.*

Cody smiled to himself. That's when he remembered that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned around and saw Daniel just smiling at him.

"Nicely done, Cody." he reached out and patted Cody on the head.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

After a while the rescue team arrived and Daniel left. Then Cody's family and the bots, all of them one by one welcomed him back, promidsed that they always protect him and so on.

What they didn't realize that during the time when the mission took action, a little robotic bug explored every little place of the house, including the secret garage where the robots' space ship was. It got a perfect blue print map of the house. Before it could be detected it quickly left the house when it collected all the data.

The Recue Bots and the Burns family are yet to face the most dangerous threat of all.


	4. Episode 2 - The new Gang in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is having a great time with his new friends but he's forgotting the old ones. One day he gets into trouble on the Mainland and only his new friends are there to help him, meanwhile his dad is worried sick.

It's been one week since Cody got back his memories. Since then, almost everyday he would hang out with his rescuers. His dad was fine with it. Cody needed friends close to his age after all. Those kids weren't punks. They didn't mean harm to anyone...well, not to everyone.

"Bye dad! I'll be back in the evening!" then without waiting for an answer Cody stormed out the Firehouse. Chief watched as his son walked away with his new found friend. Usually it was the guy who would pick him up but sometimes Cody would just ran away without saying anything. That one part got Chief worried.

"Relax dad. He's...a teenager. Which means he's in that time of his life." Kade explained as he approached the kitchen and began to make his burnt toast.

"I know I just...worried a little Kade." he smiled and took a sip of his coffee and read the rest of the news paper. But still...he was still his precious son. He was allowed to feel worried.

With Cody...

"Hello Daniel!" Cody greeted his friend with a smile which Daniel returned. "What are we doing today?"

"How about going to the main land? Let's see what's there."

"Alright. The others are coming too?" Daniel nodded. "Noble!"

The man chuckled. "You sure like to use that word."

"Yeah." they walked side by side to the ferry where the other waited for them.

"Hey guys!" without hesitation they got on to the ferry then it took off. Slowly there was only sea around them. Cody and his friends were at the front looking at the endless sea.

"Did you tell your family where are you going?" asked Devon.

"Well, sorta." Cody anwered truthfully.

"Sorta? Whatcha mean by that, hm?" Asena leaned closer to Cody.

"Well...I-it's not like they would care about it anyway." he added quieter this time. Asena raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"They just...don't." for a while it was quiet but Daniel quickly changed that. He put an arm around Cody's shoulders.

"How old are you again?"

"I will be 18 years old next Friday. Why?"

"Damn it I thought you were old enough to go to a strip club. Changing the plans..." Daniel only said this to lighten up the mood.

Cody blushed at that really hard.

"What!?" Cody tried to get out of Daniel's hug but he held Cody in place easily.

"How about going to all the bars we can fine? Maybe go to casinos and try to win some money. Let's have some fun together!"

"Oh, boy. Don't try to get him wasted before his 18th party you idiot." Adria walked over to the boys only to smack Daniel on the head. After that they just laughed it off.

The rest of the ferry ride was filled with laughter as the others started to make fun out of Daniel or anything for that matter. Cody watched them and wondered how he could have found friends like them.

'Oh, right. I lost my memories for three days. I could've died there in the forest...but they didn't give up on me...might as well just enjoy this day with my friends...why do I feel like I forgot something?'

With the bots...

"Chief? Do you know where Cody is? We're suppose to watch movies together." Blades wandered around in the Firehouse asking everyone he found. So far no one knew where the young Burns was.

"Cody? He's...out with his friends again."

"Again?? Aw but he promised! I'm going to call him!"

"Blades I'm sure he's just..." but Chief couldn't finish his sentence as Blades was already calling Cody on his phone. Chief just left the room.

Ring....

Ring...

Ring...

*Hello?* answered the young boy.

"Cody did you forget that today we were suppose to watch movies together? Where are you?" Blades asked. In the meantime the other bots entered the garage too.

*Oh no, I knew I forgot something...I'm so sorry Blades but I can't keep that promise now. I'm...kinda not on the island anymore.*

*Yo, Cody it's our stop!*

"Cody who was that?"

*Coming Rider!-Sorry Blades I need to go. Tell dad that he should not worry about me. Bye!*

"But-!" but it was no use, Cody already ended the call. Chase walked over to Blades.

"Is everything alright, Blades?" Blades just looked in the direction where the TV was and sighed.

"No..." then he walked away in the opposite direction.

Heatwave and Boulder stepped in too.

"What was that all about?" Heatwave asked as he watched Blades walking away with head pointing to the ground. Dani answered the question.

"It was Cody. He forgot the movie night with Blades..." she sadly said while looking at the TV.

"Cody's been forgetting a lot things lately, despite getting his memories back. I hope he's okay." being the gentle giant, Boulder was worried for Cody. But Graham, who just got out of the elevator with Kade, denied him.

"He's been hanging out with those guys who saved him. You know the one with the piercings?" Boulder's optics sparkled as soon as Graham said 'piercings'.

"So that's what they called? What's the purpose of them? Why does he have them? Doesn't it bother him? Tell me more!" Boulder even sat down in front of him so there was no escaping now.

"W-well piercings are jewelry so people who like jewelry so much they...get more..and..." Graham just couldn't think of anything else to say. He wasn't a fan of piercings so he didn't know much thing of them. Luckily Kade was there to save the day.

"Okay little bro let me handle this. Piercings are cool. People who have them want to look cool and some of them manages to succeed but sometimes it looks completely hideous. In his case he looks cool. And no, they doesn't bother him otherwise he wouldn't have them. And I guess he was bored with his face." Kade explained and proudly smiled which caused Heatwave to roll his optics.

Boulder was amazed.

"So that means Dani has piercings too?"

"No, these are earrings. Well, I guess they could be piercings but they have different names." she answered herself. Boulder looked confused for a second.

"Humans are so interesting."

Time went by fast on Griffin Rock. No big emergencies happened. Mr. Pettypaws got stuck on the tree again, Don tried to out run Chase, the Major lost his fake hair...nothing bad happened.

Well, at least on Griffin Rock.

On the Mainland things were...complicated. Let's just say that when you won lots of money by accident people don't really like it.

It was night time, so the streets were almost empty. Just some night owls or cars were out...but not this time.

Cars zoomed through the streets chasing one car. In that one car there were seven teenager who were slightly drunk. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that one of the teens had over 10 million dollars in his jacket. Oh, and the car was a reward too.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! WE CAN'T LET THEM CAUGHT UP ON US!" Asena shouted the obvious as she watched the possibly more that five cars chasing them. Maybe seven?

"That's what I'M TRYING TO FUCKING DO!" Daniel, who was driving, tried his best to lose them but these guys knew these streets. "I need someone to slow them down! Throw some shit at them or I don't know! Just don't let them close!" the teens looked around in the car. There were some other gifts such as flowers or cards. Nothing was heavy enough.

"Let's rule them into the ocean! Hahaha-hick-!"

"Cody, all you need to do is to hold onto the money, okay? It's yours, you won it so protect it. That's your task. Alright?" Adria explained to Cody, again.

Cody didn't drink that much but he clearly wasn't used to alcohol.

"Riiiiiiiight!"

"But what he said may be a good idea. Let's rule them somewhere where they can't follow us anymore." Rider asked the others. They all agreed to it. Adria began to search for places like that.

"When will the ferry take off?" Kate asked from everyone. Devon answered.

"We still got one hour left so that shouldn't be a problem."

"If we managed to found a solution to this mess-AH!" Daniel took an unexpected sharp right turn causing the teens to fall over each other. Cody hold onto his jacket more tightly.

"Alright I can't take this anymore! Someone take the wheel!" Asena who were the closest took over while Daniel climbed onto the back seats. 

"Cody don't freak out." he warned him.

"O-" but before he could finish it Daniel climbed next to him so he can be close to the door. With one arm he covered Cody's eyes and ears then he rolled down the window and he climbed half out.

The next thing the teens heard was gun shots. Seven bullets were shot and all the cars seemed to slow down.

"What did you-?"

"I took out one of their front wheels. They won't be able to follow us anymore." he explained proudly. He climbed back into the car and closed the window. He took back the driving.

"Cody? You okay?" Adria asked from next to him. Cody just looked at her and smiled sweetly like he was the most innocent boy in the whole universe. Not anymore though...after what he did in that casino. No one should be able to be this good at roulette and card games.

'I wonder if he will be able to remember all this.' thought Adria.

The next thing they knew was Cody's phone started to ring. Probably his family were calling him. But instead of just answering the phone Cody literally throw the phone to the ground and it shattered into little pieces.

Everyone just stared at Cody, expect Asena but she listened too. Then Cody just giggled like a school girl at their expressions.

"Well...that's not our problem. Besides he can buy a whole company with that kind of money." Rider broke the silence. The others nodded in agreement.

It was almost midnight when they finally got back to Griffin Rock. They thought that maybe Cody's family would wait for him here but they were no where to be seen. So they just drove back to the Firehouse.

"Oh yeah. What about the car? It's Cody's too, isn't it?" Rider asked his friends.

"Yes it is. So just park it in the garage and we will walk back." Adria replied. Soon they arrived to Cody's home. They honked really loud. Moments later the middle door opened and they drove in.

As soon as they stopped Cody hopped out of the car causing half of the money to scattered around him. His family's jaws dropped but Cody just smiled.

"Hi dad!! I won a car and-!" But before he could make the situation worse Daniel shut him up.

"Don't make it worse for your own sake." he whispered. The others got out too.

"Mind explaining....all of this?" the chief asked calmly but the others know that he was mad at his son. Not to mention his so called friends.

"Well, we would love to but all of us had a rough day so how about we tell you tomorrow when all of us are freshly rested and-"

"We went to the main land and went into every possible pub and bar we could find and the next I know is that we were in a big casino like a really really big and pretty casino and we played some games and drank some cocktails or whatever and the second thing I know is that we are surronded by some big bad guys who didn't like the fact that I won the grand prize, for about 10 million dollars and this car right here so they started to chase us but we managed to get away because Daniel did something to their cars but I don't know what it was because he covered my ears and eyes when he did it and we escaped successfully and here we are." the room was silent after that and everyone was looking at Cody.

"Co-"

"And I drank like 5 shots of vodka." he added proudly.

"Uh...what...he said." Adria chuckled awkwardly. 

"A-alright...just...just go and sleep son. We will talk tomorrow, okay?" Chief kindly asked Cody who just nodded. Before he went upstairs he picked up all the money that was on the floor then he went upstairs. When he was out of sight Chief turned to Cody's friends. "And you all...be here tomorrow so we can talk about this. Understood?"

"Fine by me." Adria answered then she and her friends turned to leave.

"Wait what about the car?" Graham asked them before they could walk away. Kate answered.

"It's Cody's. What are we suppose to do with it?" then the doors closed. The Burns family stood there in silence trying to process all of this.

Those kids weren't punks. They didn't mean harm to anyone...or at least that's what they thought.

Tomorrow they gonna have to make some rules for Cody.


	5. Episode 3 - Rules are made to break them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cody and his friends almost got wasted Chief and the others make rules for Cody to keep him safe. But he's not going to just sit around and be a good little boy.

Hangover. A terrible hangover to be exact is what Cody woke up to. His head hurt like Hell, his mouth had a strange taste and he felt like shit. Not to mention his back hurt too but...why?

He slowly opened his eyes. He needed some time to get use to the light. He groaned and sit up only to find his family standing next to him. Cody stared at them because he couldn't figure out if he was dreaming or they were really in his room. But why does his room have white walls? His room has dark green walls.

"Wha...what are...you doing in my....r-room?" Cody managed to put together a sentence. He massaged his head where it hurt.

"Cody...you're no where near your room. You slept on the living room's floor." his dad answered. Cody could feel that his dad was mad at him. His tone was hard.

This took Cody a good minute to understand.

"Whai' wha'?"

Then Chief told Cody what happened last night.

After a few minutes

"That's what happened last night. Of course, your friends know more though." Cody just stared at them. So that dream he had...was real? If so then...he reached into his pockets on his jacket. The money was still there. He need to place it somewhere safe. Perhaps he could go on a little shopping trip with his friends...

"So...I won a car too? Cool!" then the doorbell rang.

"Ah, your friends must be here. Come Cody." Dani and Graham helped Cody up and got him a glass of water. After that, they went downstairs.

Downstairs

"Hey guys!" Cody greeted his friends as soon as he stepped out of elevator. He walked over to them.  
The bots were there too in veichle form.

"Ha, looks like you had a rough sleep too." joked Kate. All of them were in the same clothes as yesterday, well maybe they changed shirts.

"Yeah, I slept on the floor."

"This is not what we are here for." the Chief walked over to them with his other kids on his side. Cody looked into his dad's eyes. They were dark. Oh, he was mad.  
"Cody, what you did last night should not be repeated."

"Well, I completely agree-"

"So, you are forbidden to go out after 9 pm. It's for your own safety. And you-" he looked at Cody's friends. "-I don't want to see you anywhere near my son and my house. You are clearly not the right friends to hang out with." Chief finished but no one said anything. It was all quiet. Dani, Graham and Kade already knew that their dad is going to be hard on Cody...but this? Then again, Chief was certain that Cody will accept this 'rule'. Only he didn't realize that this Cody was much different that the young and obedient Cody.

This Cody was a rebel.

"Um, thank you, but no thank you." Cody said simply. He crossed his arms and just stared at his father with an 'Are you serious?' face. "I understand that you only want to protect me and I appreciate that but I'm only young once and you can't stop me from seeing these idiots." he pointed behind him, at his friends. "I'll find a way to sneak out anyway. After all, I know this house like the back of my hand. And you can't lock me in my room because that's illegal. You don't want to be arrested by your own co-workers, now do you dad?" with a smart smile and a raised eyebrow he finished. His family just stood there speechless.

Moments later still no one said anything so Cody made a move.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere else. C'mon guys." he turned around and faced his friends who formed a way for him to go through. Cody went in the front while his friends followed him.

After Cody left the atmosphere calmed down.

"Wha...woah. What just happened?" Dani asked still shocked. Blades transformed and walked over to his pilot.

"I don't think Cody likes you guys anymore."

"He completely turned againts us!" added Kade angrily. He didn't like that Cody spoke to them, to his father, in such a way. Heatwave agreed.

"I-I'm sure there's some kind of explanation to why Cody acted like this! There just...must be!" Boulder told them. He still had hope for him.

"Stop!" the Chief said suddenly. Everyone settled down. "I...was...maybe too hard on him. I didn't mean to sound this mean but still...what happened to Cody?"

"He simply grew up." answered Graham.

"But...when?"

Meanwhile, outside of the Firehouse Cody was literally hiding in the car he won. He was embarrassed and kinda mad about the situation.

Wait, how did the car got out here? Maybe the chief told the bots to do move it?...

"Codyyyy~?" Asena called out for him and knocked on the car's window. "How long are you going to hide inside?"

"Forever!" Cody shouted. The gang groaned at the same time. There was no way they could get him out without wrecking the car.

"Cody why did you hide exactly?" Adria asked gently.

...  
Why?

"...I hurt them. I hurt my dad's feelings because of what I said. Of how I said it. They probably hate me now!" Rider walked next to Adria.

"Cody...open the door for us. Please."

Click

The door slowly opened revealing Cody. The gang surrounded him.

"What should I do now?"

"Hey, you did right thing. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Cody looked up at Adria. Did...he really did the good thing? Maybe he did...heck he even enjoyed having a little bit of power over them at that moment. It felt...nice.

"What do you say, we go to our place and just...hang out?" Kate suggested the idea. But Adria quickly said otherwise.

"Kate we can't do that today. We...already have plans. You know." Adria explained to her friend.

"And that's none of my business, is it?" Cody added quietly and hoped that no one will hear it but Devon heard it and smacked Cody in the head. "Hey! What was that for?" the white haired girl crossed her arms and looked at Adria.

"When will we finish?"

"If we do everything right we can complete it in 3 hours." Adria then turned to Cody. She crouched down in front of him and smiled. "We will pick you up at 3 pm, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that they left. Cody thought for a sec. What should he do now? He can't just go back to the Firehouse after what he said. Maybe he can visit Frankie? But he doesn't want to walk all the way there.

...Then he realized.

He has a fucking car.

And yes, he had a driving license. He got it like three months ago but never actually drove a car since then because his dad said it was too dangerous on the roads.

Like Cody would give a damn now.

He started the car. It was a massive and huge white Land Rover LR4. The car sounded like it was purring very loudly.

"Hmm~ I'm going to love this baby." with that he began to drive.

No one has seen this kind of car on the streets of Griffin Rock so of course it got attention. Everytime he stopped at red lights the citizens just looked at the car like they were hypnotized and when they saw who was driving it the amazed faces got replaced by confused ones.

Minutes later Cody arrived in front of the laboratory. To his surprise Frankie was outside, picking some flowers. She spotted the car and looked confused. After all, only the Pynch family would be rich enough to buy these kind of cars.

Then Cody got out of the car.

"Hey Frankie!" he greeted his friend and locked the car. Cody walked over to Frankie. She changed a lot too. She doesn't wore a dress anymore, instead she wore dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers. She wore a violet shirt with a pastel pink jumper. But her hair stayed the same.

"Wow, nice ride Cody. Where did you get it?"

"Yeah, uh long-story-short I won it in a casino on the Mainland." he simply answered. Frankie just looked at her friend with wide eyes but quickly laughed it off.

"Haha, I'm not even gonna ask. Oh, come! Let me show you something." with that they went inside the labor. Trex greeted them.

"Where's Doc and Baranova?"

"On a romantic picnic."

"CeCe?"

"Here!" a sweet voice called out. CeCe flew into the room in her modified playpen. She was five years old. "Hi Cody!"

"Hey."

"So, what's up Cody? What brings you here?" Frankie asked as she began to search for something.

"Well, I kinda got into a fight with...my entire family. Even with the bots." he answered. Frankie turned around.

"Why?" she asked. It wasn't common that Cody got into a fight with...anyone. In fact, Cody is someone who got along with everyone. So it was strange for Frankie to hear this.

"Ah...it's...okay, starting from the beginning. It all started when I was in the forest..." then he began his story. He of course didn't tell her that he cried.

Ten minutes later

"...and that's what happened." Cody finished. CeCe didn't listened to it because she fell asleep halfway through it. Frankie was pretty surprised. She never ever thought Cody would do something like that. Drinking and gambling? This is just not Cody.

"Wow..."

"Yeah...so anyway. You've been holding something in your hands. What's that?" he asked quriously and leaned in to take a closer look. Frankie unfolded her hands revealing what looked like a child's toy. It was a cute doll with very pretty eyes. "What is this?"

"Haha, well as you can see, it's doll. But take a closer look at it's eyes." she handed the doll to Cody. Cody looked directly into it's eyes but couldn't find anything strange...at first. Suddenly Cody felt dizzy as he stared into the blue eyes. He was feeling sleepy. Before he could hit the ground Frankie took the doll away and he almost immediately regained consciousness.

"Woah...what...just happened?" Frankie just smirked at her friend.

"You felt sleepy, don't you?" Cody nodded. "It's my newest invention! I call it 'The Sleeper'. Not the best name, I know but I needed something. So, basically this doll analyzes the person in front of them and it generates vibes that causes our braines to feel tired and go to sleep. It works perfectly on CeCe and looks like on older kids too." she explained. Cody was amazed but kinda scared too.

"Noble! Frankie this is amazing! But what if the vibes are too strong and comatoses someone?"

"That's why it's so small. I can't wait to show my dad and mom this! I've been working on this in secret for months!" Cody smiled at that. Recently Frankie started to call Baranova her mom. It warmed everyones heart. If only he could call someone his mother...then Cody thought of another thing.

"What if it's gets into the wrong hands? What if it damages someone's brain?"

"Trust me Cody, that won't happen. And if dad says it could be dangerous then I will destroy it. And I only used it once on CeCe and halfly on you. No need to worry." she placed it in a safety box and then put it into a bigger box on the table. "Wanna play basketball?"

"First, what time is it?"

"11 am. You can eat lunch with me."

"Alright, but I gotta leave around 2.40 pm."

"Sounds like a plan, c'mon!"

With that they enjoyed the sun and the cool weather outside. Cody even took Frankie on a ride in his car.

They ate lunch. After that they just relaxed on the sofa and watched some silly cartoon on the TV but they had a good time.

Then it was time for Cody leave. They said goodbye to each other then he left. Frankie watched as her best friend drove away. Oh, he changed so much...and she was worried for her friend. What he told about his rescuers and now 'friends' she couldn't help but wonder...why were they so helpful to a complete stranger?  
...  
In other words...Frankie didn't trust those guys, not even a little bit.

With Cody...

Cody was just in time. His friends arrived a few minutes later in front of the Firehouse. He picked them up and left. Asena suggested that they should go shopping.

"Shopping?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, for you. Ya need to change your clothes." she answered with a slightly sassy face. Asena was in the backseats with Rider, Kate, Devon and Adria. Daniel called shoutgun next to Cody in the passenger seat.

"I agree. Let's go shopping!" the next thing Cody knew that he was driving towards the ferry. Should he tell his dad that he's going to the Mainland again?

...Nah.

So he spend the afternoon on the Mainland yet again but this time it wasn't that eventful. Just friends going shopping. Cody really needed this after the fight with his family.

"I need to figure out a way to sneak back into the Firehouse. I might...no I'll definitely need help. Guys?" it was late maybe around 10 pm. It takes one hour on the ferry to get to Griffin Rock so Cody will be pretty late again.

Oh, well.

"Of course! Sounds exciting. How should we do it?" Adria seemed to like the idea. Then everyone looked at Daniel who smirked moments after.

"I have a plan."

The next morning...

Charlie Burns woke up 30 minutes before his kids usually get up. He usually just reads the magazines or do yesterday's paperwork or just relaxes in the kitchen or in the living room.

But today's morning was different from the others.

Cody was in the living room eating breakfast.

'It's 6 in the morning. What the Hell.'

"Hey dad." he said suddenly. Charlie was kind of surprised. He didn't make much noise so it was almost impossible for Cody to notice him and even know that it was him. The policeman walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Cody looked at his father.

They just sat there in silence for like 5 minutes. Why was Cody here so early? When did he get home yesterday? Or he just got home?...no. He was wearing new clothes. In fact Chief didn't even know Cody had these kind of clothes. He was wearing black jeans with dark blue shoes and a crismon shirt with some sort of black symbol on it.

"Cody we need to talk." Charlie said finally. Cody just smiled.

"Indeed."

"Cody...I understand what you've meant yesterday. You need your friends and I can't just forbid them from you..." Chief gave in.

"Thank you. And...I'll try to spend more time with you if I can. Peace?" Cody held out his hand for his dad to shake on it. Without hesitation Chief agreed to it. It was nice to have this conversation. Althought Chief still had trust issues with Cody's friends.

They were suspicious.  
They were hiding something.  
And he will find out what no matter what.


	6. Episode 4 - Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally this day has come. It's Cody's 18th birthday. Now it's time to party but the Chief makes Cody choose between him and the Gang. Who will Cody choose?

Today is a special, a very special day for our hero. Today is the day when he is going to became something more. He finally caught up to his siblings.

Today is Cody's 18th birthday.

Cody could've sworn that there was someone else in his room, watching him. It was already 7 in the morning so he decided to woke up anyway. He sat up and opened his eyes then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" then Kade threw confetti onto his confused brother.

"WHAT?! KADE!"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Dani scolded her brother, clearly not on board with his idea. She was probably there to watch over him.

"C'mon Dani, he lo-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kade and Dani rushed out Cody's room. Dani then hit Kade in the head for this terrible plan of his. Graham didn't want to be a part of it in the first place because he knew Cody wouldn't like this kind of surprise. He would have liked it if he was still five years old. Graham waited for them in front of the room.

"Don't even. He didn't like it."

"Not even a little bit. Is everything ready in the kitchen and the garage?" Graham nodded then they walked away together to make sure that Cody will love this surprise.

In the room Cody was still sitting on his bed with his phone in his hands. Oh, yeah. He bought a new phone. A few moments ago Adria just texted him.

'How did she even get my number in the first place? Wait...oh don't tell me she wrote down mine when I was rescued by them...' Cody thought. Adria sent this:

Adria: Hey, good morning and Happy Birthday! How about we celebrate it together? I mean with the gang of course. :D

Cody just stared at the screen. All the birthday parties of his were the same. He celebrates it with his family and Frankie. It would be nice to hang out with the gang today. But then again Cody promised his dad that he would spend more time with them...

"Oh, what should I do...?"

Then he recived another message. 

Adria: How did the sneaking in go?

Cody replied with,

Cody: No one noticed me. It was, the perfect plan.

Adria: ;)

What they did belonged into a spy movie. The gang, somehow, had the blue prints to the Firehouse with all the placements of security cameras and such. Adria then used her tablet to hack into the system and just for the sake of their fun, they sneaked inside as silently as possible.  
Cody smiled. He loved the friendship that's between him and the gang, especially Daniel. Cody thought of him as a best friend. He listened to his problems, protected and saved Cody from many danger like on the Mainland. Daniel even started to train Cody with self defense. It was more affective than when Heatwave tried to do the same. Cody was now sure that Daniel was a soldier...or at least he was suppose to be one just...maybe the school kicked him out.   
The rest of the Gang was loveable too. Cody played games with Adria and Kate. They were the most childish of all so the trio often got into trouble while having fun. With Rider he looked into and investigated the history of knights and other cool stuff. Asena was his stylist. And no, Cody did not make her into that. She simply just said that 'From now on I will picking your clothes.'. Cody just went with it and boy was that a good choice. Devon was an interesting person too. She already had a PhD in medical education so she started teaching Cody how to handle small injuries which was pretty helpful.

Cody got out bed and got dressed. He put on a comfortable grey jeans with a pair of white shoes and a dark green shirt. Then he reached for his necklace. Daniel bought it for him when they were on the Mainland shopping. It was a identification tag (dogtag) but instead of his own name on it, the Gang's first names were written on it. Cody really loved this necklace. He went down to the kitchen. When he opened the door the same thing happened just like 30 minutes ago. His family screamed 'surprise' very loudly and Cody just smiled awkwardly. Hehehe...now what?

"Uh, thanks, I guess." he said simply. The kitchen was decorated with every kind of birthday decoration materials. In the middle, on the table was a cake with 18 candles.

"Come son and make a wish." his dad said happily. Cody smiled too and sat down. Firts he hesitated what to wish for as he watched the small flames dancing on the candles. Moments later he closed his eyes and said his wish then he blew out them. His family clapped and just said 'Happy Birthday' or 'Welcome to the real world' and other things like that. Cody tried his best not to show his worry about this day. He wanted to hang out with his friends so badly but he didn't want to leave behind his family. Maybe he can ask his dad about celebrating it together...

"Dad?"

"It's not done yet, son. Let's go to the garage. The bots have a surprise too." he didn't hear Cody. The chief just walked to the elevator and the others followed him. Cody hesitated at first but eventually he gave in. Maybe when they are all together in the same place he will suggest the idea he's been thinking on.

They walked out the lift with Cody lastly.

"Happy Birthday Cody!" Blades and Boulder shouted with excitement. Blades held a flag with the same thing written on it. Boulder popped a confetti bubble.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Cody." said quieter Heatwave which Cody approved very much because didn't think he can take another shout.

"As an Earth tradition and in honor of your Birthday I shall sing 'Happy Brithday' to you...ahem-" but before Chase could wake up the dead with his voice Cody, and fortunately everyone else, told him kindly to do not do that. So instead he just read it and Cody just stood there awkwardly. Once everyone finished with everything, they gave the gifts to Cody and other things like that, Cody still looked worried. This time Heatwave noticed this.

"Is there something wrong Cody?" everyone else looked at the teen too.

"Uh...actually, I was thinking that maybe we can celebrate my birthday with...my friends? You know, together?" the look on everyone's face was priceless. Wide eyes and O shaped mouths. Blades was the first one to talk.

"B-but Cody? They are scary..."

"Not just that, they are reckless and-" but Cody interupted his father.

"Please don't. Why? Why don't you trust them dad?"

"Don't you remember what happened a few days ago? They almost got you killed!"

"But they also saved me! Daniel protected me! Why won't you trust them?!" Cody threw the gifts he's been holding to the floor. "You know what?! Don't even answer that!" Cody started walk towards his car.

"Cody what are you doing?" Dani asked, but feared the answer. Cody got his keys out and unlocked the car.

"Something that doesn't involve you." he opened the door and got in. Moments later the car started up.

"Cody do not try to run away." his father warned him but Cody just rolled down the window and looked at his father.

"Trust me, I wasn't even thinking about that." the middle door of the house automatically opened. "I'm gonna drive away." then with full speed he rolled away leaving his family and the bots in dust.

Cody furiously took the turns. He called Daniel when he stopped at a red light.

"Hey Daniel? How about a party in the most expensive club we could ever find on the Mainland?"

*Oh, hey Blondie. What happened? You doesn't sound so happy.* Daniel could tell from his voice that Cody was indeed mad. But about what?

"I'm gonna tell you all later. Where should we meet?"

*At the docks.*

"Okay." he ended the call. The lamp changed to green too.

He was 5 minutes away from the dock when suddenly his phone started to ring. It was Frankie. Cody hesitated. He didn't know if it was just his dad trying to reason with him about the situation or it was actually Frankie. Either way, he picked up.

"Hey Frankie."

*'Hey Frankie?' CODY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?* it was indeed Frankie.

"I'm driving."

*To where?!*

"None of your business."

*Cod-*

"Bye." he hang up just in time because he arrived to the docks. The Gang was already there. He was still mad so without thinking he drifted next to them.

"Holy fuck Cody!" Daniel cursed as the massive car appeared next to them. Cody rolled down the window yet again and said:

"Get in losers we're going partying!" as they climbed in, Daniel next to Cody again, Kate said:

"Cody you are the luckiest 18 years old boy in the history."

"Why is that?" Cody started up the car and got on to the ferry.

"I was looking for clubs on the internet and I just found out that someone canceled their 18th birthday party so the club is left with literally everything from food to guests. So I called them asked if we can use it and they said yes!" Adria continued happily. Cody laughed alongside with his friends. This is gonna be a good day he can feel it.

Back at the Firehouse...

"We have to do something about him!"

"But we don't even know where he is! I wish I could just understand him!.."

"Well, dad you did forbid him a while ago so he still may be upset about that." Kade said to his father.

"But yesterady he said that he will spend more time with us if I let him hang out with those guys." the chief said referring to the talk.

"But...he did ask if we can celebrate his birthday together. Us and his friends. You kinda told him down so maybe that's why he ran way." Graham explained. Charlie just stood there thinking though all what happened and...maybe Graham was right. Maybe Cody was right. He wanted to protect his son so badly from the real world that he managed to completely ignore the one who he was trying to protect. He needs to fix this. He didn't want to lose his youngest son.

With the Gang...

Cody and his friend arrived on the Mainland.

"So what's the name of the club?" Cody asked as he began to drive towarsd the main road.

"'Crimson Night'..." Rider answered but he didn't sound do happy about it..."How stupid..." he murmured.

"Sounds like a strip club." Cody added without any excitement. He wasn't sure about going to a place like that...

"Well, it is but they also organizes birthday parties. For more mature people, of course." Kate explained. Cody nodded. Adria told Cody where to go. It was almost in the heart of the city.

Finally they arrived. The sun was still high up in the sky but there were already people in the club. A woman who looked like a hostess approached them.

"Hello and welcome to Crismon Night! Are you the birthday-boy?" she smiled as she asked Cody. He nodded. The woman asked them to get out of the car in order to safely park it in the garage. Once they did that the female told them to follow her into the club.

Inside the club was amazing. It had crismon walls that looked like velvet. It was pretty big with a main huge room where the dance floor was and three other smaller ones. It even had a jacuzzi in a more private area.

"Woah..." they said in awe. There were lights everywhere in all kind of colors.

"Why would anyone cancel their party here? It's awesome!"

"Apparently he wasn't allowed to come today because of family businesses. And we won't refund on the day of the party. Now follow me to the VIP room." she said.

"VIP? Oh, boy this is gonna be epic!"

____________________________________  
Le time skip 'cuz why not  
____________________________________

It was 8 in the evening. People started to come from everywhere in the city. This birthday party now was more like a regular party only half of the town was here. Some of them bought presents even though it was for the former B-boy (Birthday-boy). The lights were on, the music was on point and everyone was having a great time.

"So Cody? Do you like your party?" asked Lilith. They were in the VIP section. It was in the second floor so it had a perfect view on to the dance floor. The room had two luxury sofas, two poles for dancers, a fridge with everything you need for a night and a bedroom for two people only. The walls were surprisingly not crismon, just black with crismon samples.

"It's amazing! Has to be my best birthday ever!" Cody answered with excitement. He can't wait to dance with his friends. Now they are waiting for Devon and Adria. They went to the kitchen for something.

"Let's drink something! What do we have here?" Daniel sang as he opened the fridge. "Have you ever drank 'Martini'?"

"No, gimme some." while they were doing that the others, Kate, Rider and Asena were waiting for the other two to return.

Moments later Devon came in and after her Adria who was holding a cake with 18 candles. Cody looked up and didn't know what to say. Then the others began to sing 'happy birthday' and boy did they have good voices! The girls each had unique voices. Kate had a beautiful childish like voice, Devon's was the deepest for a girl but still amazing, Asena had opera like voice and Adria's was...mysterious. Beautifully mysterious. Now as for the boys, Rider had a strong voice and Daniel had to had the deepest voice Cody ever heard.

With these voices combined Cody felt like he was being hypnotized. He smiled and just listened as they sang.

"...to you~." they finished. Cody clapped and thanked everyone for this. They cut the cake, drank some champagne but it was time for the real party to begin. The hostess girl showed them the big stage where Cody will offically start the party with a little speech.

They arrived and looked at the dance floor. Everyone was dancing to the beats, or just hanging out in the bar. Cody told the DJ to lower the music. Everyone either groaned because the music stopped or with curiosity they waited what would happen next.

"Well, first of all good evening everyone and thanks for coming even though you don't know me." at this almost everyone screamed 'YEAH'. "I don't want this speech to be long so-

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" someone shouted from the back.

"Cody!" he answered.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY CODY!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Cody just laughed at this happily.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" the music came back and eveyone started to dance. Cody and the Gang jumped down in the middle of the crowd and just danced and danced...

Flashing lights, smoke machines and a bunch of people and Cody didn't know where he was. He knew he wore what felt like a crown. Maybe someone gave it to him as a gift? He felt people dancing around him but he didn't mind. He was having a great time and if the others too then it was even better. Someone then touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Cody." he knew that voice. It was his best friend, Daniel.

"Hi." Cody turned to him.

"Are you alright? Don't you wanna rest a little? You've been on the dance floor for three hours straight." Daniel said. Has it really been this long? He didn't even feel it. But maybe his friend was right, he needed some rest.

Cody nodded but someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him up. When Cody came to his senses he realized that he was sitting on someone's shoulders. Cody worriedly looked around for his friend. He was no where to be found. Then the person dropped him down. Cody waited for the cold hard floor he was soon to be connected with but that never came. Instead he felt familiar strong arms around him. He looked up and saw Daniel holding him.

"Let's get you out." he said. Soon they were back in the VIP room with everyone else.

"Hey you two." Devon greeted them.

"This party is going haywire. They started to wreck the place. One of the staff members called the police about three minutes ago so they will be here soon." Adria explained to them.

"Something is not right..." Rider murmured just before a big explosion in the back of the buliding. The explosion trembled the room.

"What was that!?" Cody asked worriedly.

"Stay close to me!" Daniel ordered Cody and grabbed his arm. The others went over to them too. Then an other explosion happened again. This time people started to panic in the disco and began to ran out. They screamed, ran over other people and just ran. The VIP room's walls then started to collaps.

"GET OUT!" Cody shouted and without hesitation they grabbed their stuff and began to run.

They were almost out but of course, something needed to happen.

"LOOK OUT!" Cody screamed as he saw that a piece of the roof is going to crash onto his friends. So he did what can do best...save his friends.

Everything slowed down. Cody got out of Daniel's grip and ran towards the others. Then he pushed Adria and Asena out the way then,

Just darkness.


	7. Episode 5 - We are the Deviants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cody almost sacrifices himself in order to save his friends, Adria and the others decided to tell him their biggest secret.

Cody woke up with a start. The only thing he could remember was that he was running towards his friends and then he passed out.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. He then realized where he was. He was in the Gang's house. But now, he didn't have amnesia.

"Oh, thank God you're okay Cody!" Adria rushed into the room he once lived for three days. She hugged him as hard as she could. The others was there too.

"You're up!" Kate hugged him too.

"I'm glad you're okay." Devon and Asena said relieved.

"Thank the Pr-...Lords you're okay." Rider said as he calmed down as he saw Cody.

"Hey Blondie! You scared us to death back there. I'm so glad you're okay." Daniel smiled down at Cody who returned the smile.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked. 

The Gang just looked at each other. Were they...worried? But about what?

"We should tell him." Adria told the others. 

"I second that." added Kate.

"He deserves it. That roof almost crushed him." Daniel added as he sat next to Cody on the bed.

"What? What happened? What are you guys talking about?" Cody helplessly asked his friends but they continued to ignore him. They talked about telling him something but apparently that wasn't a good idea but in some way it was? What?

'What the fuck?'

"GUYS! You better tell me what's going on!" Cody stood up as he commanded. The others looked at him with wide eyes.

"...well, that was unexpexted." Devon muttered but Cody heard her.

"This is unexpected! What are you guys talking about?!"

"Cody, calm down." and surprisingly that worked. Cody sat back down. Daniel looked at his friends one more time and they all nodded. Adria continued. 

"Cody. We are going to tell you everything. You deserve it. This...is how we pay you for being there for us. So, come with us to the garden."

The next thing Cody knew and saw was the Gang lined up in front of him.

"Guys..?"

"Cody, don't freak out." Asena warned him.

"Okaaay...?"

Then a sudden light covered their bodies. The light just grew and grew and formed what looked like...a human? A robot? The light was so bright, Cody had to cover his eyes. Once the light died down he opened his eyes again. But instead of his friends in front of him stood...

Six cybertronians.

Cody didn't even know what to say. The place where his friends stood now were six giant robot.

"W-woah..." he was amazed. Almost the smallest one, the black plane robot got on to one knee and spoke up in a very familiar voice.

"Cody...we are not humans. We are cybertronians. My name is not Adria, that's my undercover name. My real name is Chaos." she said. Then everyone began to introduce themselfs too.

"You once knew me as Rider. My real name is Crimson." said the crimson plane. Maybe he got the name because of his color...

"My name is Purplewings, not Asena. Although I really liked that name." the big purple plane chuckled.

"Greya, not Devon. Sup." said the grey car. Wait...

"The name's Cat not Kate. Quite confusing sometimes which to use but oh well." the smallest one, the blue motorcycle joked.

"And I'm Breaker, not Daniel." the biggest of them said. He looked like..a tank.

'They were cybertronians the whole time? What...I...oh my god.'

"Okay question time!" he pointed out. The others nodded. "First, how?"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you exactly how because it's very confusing about scanning a biological body...so long-story-short: we scanned humans then created our own human forms. It was our idea and I built the machine that can make this happen. Unfortunately, that device got destroyed." Greya explained. Her optics stayed the same color: blood red.

"Okay, second: When did you arrive on Earth?"

"Hmm...about...a month ago?" Chaos wondered.

"Seem legit...third: You were that grey porsche that got into an accident, weren't you Greya?"

"You're right."

"Fourth:...How did you get here? Why?" the six cybertronians looked at each other. "C'mon guys...let me help carry that weight on your shoulders."

"Alright... sit down. This is gonna be a looooong, long story...Here we go," Chaos began as she sat down in front of Cody. Cody climbed on to her leg.

"It all began like...ah...during the war. We were created during the war, fought then got captured by the time Cybertron was online again. We were prisoners in one of the most secured prisons of Cybertron. We were inprisoned because we were different."

"I was the first one to go there. Don't freak out, but I was once a Decepticon. However I couldn't take my team mates anymore. They made fun of me because of how I looked. My creators died early so I couldn't remember them. Since then I was just wondering around the planet until one of the 'Cons took me in. But as I grew up I was still the weird one. I had strength...I could have killed them easily buy I was afraid back then...They hated me because I wasn't a plane. Because I couldn't fucking fly! So one day they got rid of me and I ended up there." Breaker said almost sadly.

"Almost the same happened to me as Breaker but I was bought to the 'Cons as a prisoner but Breaker told them that I could be useful. I trained to be a doctor. But they got rid of us.." said Greya.

"I was the next one. Unlike them, I was created to be a Decepticon. I worked for them as an assassin. I still am though. But as I killed robots that most likely didn't do anything wrong, I realized that I don't want to do this anymore. So I ran away and hoped for the best. I heard that the Autobots were kind to everybot. But I was wrong. As soon as they saw me they didn't even let me explain myself, they just threw me into jail." Purplewings said. She was sad but Cody saw in her oprics the burning hate for those who bertayed her.

"It was my turn. I choose my undercover name as 'Rider' because it meant 'knight'. I am a knight, the Knight of Justice. I do not agree with neither the Decepticons nor the Autobots. I follow my own path, my own justice. It is the very same reason why I was inprisoned. The name 'Crimson' comes from my color." Crimson said. He even looked like a knight and Cody thought it was really awesome.

"Then, me. I was an Autobot. I had a really good life. Wheeljack, a Wrecker veteran, was my mentor. I studied under his wings. He teached almost everyhting I know today. Until one day...I went too far. I was making a bomb, because why not of course, and...it exploded, destroying one of the biggest Autobot base on Cybertron. They thought I did it on purpose and arrested me. Wheeljack bertayed me. He didn't protect me, he didn't help me...and I will get my revenge on him one day because of this." Cat said angrily.

"And lastly...me. You see, cybertronians can catch diseases too. Some of them are very rare and difficult to cure. There's only one way to cure a rare disease like that: a 100% pure energon dose. It will cure the disease but it costs a big change. Sometimes it's just one of your limb or anything...but in my case, because I was so little it caused my entire structure to transform. I was born into an Autobot family and then I was reborn as a 'Decepticon'. My family didn't do anything. They just watched me as the police dragged me away to the prison. Then I met these guys." Chaos gestured to her friends. "We were held in prison for a long time. Optimus Prime said he wanted to meet us and help us get this through but...he never came. Instead, the headmaster of the prison ordered to kill us. The 7th Execute Squad were promised to murder us. Vulcana was the name of the bastard who lead them. Fortunately we successfully escaped using a ground-, then several spacebridges."

"We have travelled through galaxies, trying to find a safe place. But everywhere we went they either wanted to kill us or we couldn't live there." added Breaker.

"I had no idea..." Cody tried to process all of this. "Chaos? You're some kind of hacker, aren't you?"

"Yes, Cody. In fact, I am the best hacker in the whole univesre. Some say it's Soundwave but I like to think that I'm better." she said. Cody wanted to ask who this Soundwave was but decided againts it.

"What happened to your optic?" Chaos touched her left cheek. Over her optic there was an X shaped scar and the optic's color was red while the other one was blue.

"I got it the day we escaped." she said, remembering that day. "I got a pretty bad hit to my face and it damaged my optic to the point I had to remove it. Then bought a spare one on a black market I believe and, here we are."

"I see." then silence took over. It was pretty hard for Cody to process all of this. "Hahaha..."

"What's up?"

"I find it kinda funny. This only can happen to me..meeting six criminals. Are you guys criminals?"

"Well, yes. But our little group got a name." replied Purplewings before saying together:

"We are the Deviants. We can't change who we were but we can change who we will be." they said together. Cody even got goosebumps.

"I'm so sorry to say this but this is awesome!" Cody said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well, thanks."

"Soo...why did you tell me this?"

"As we said we are one of the most wanted criminals in the univers so, we were wondering if...you could help us hide away here?" Chaos asked.

"What?" Cody replied in reflex. He did not expected this.

"Please Cody...they are looking for us even right now! It might not look like that but we are scared." plead Chaos. The others sat down around Cody.

"This is a huge responsibility to put on my shoulders." he pointed out while looking at them.

"We know. But we need your help. We need some sort of leader now. You are perfect for us. In some way...you are a deviant too." Breaker said. Cody looked at him in the optics. He had very beautiful red and black optics. What did he mean by that?

"Wait, more questions. It will be the last ones. What kind of veichels are you? What can you transform into?"

"Why not show him?" Cat asked the others with a smirk on her face. The others agreed.

"I am a sport motorcycle!" said Cat then she transformed.

"You alreadt saw me like this." said Greya then she transformed into the Porsche 911 he saw once.

"I'm a J-20 jet." Crismon said as he jumped up, transformed then did a few tricks.

"I'm a BlackBird. The fastest plane on Earth." she did the same as Crimson.

"I'm a B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber!" said Chaos as she transformed. 

"And I'm a russian T-90 A tank!" said Breaker as he transformed. Then after that they showed Cody some tricks and transformed back to their robots forms.

"This is so noble..." he said in awe. "So cool!"

"Haha, thanks!" said Breaker happily. "So, what do you say? Will you help us?"

"I can't say no. You guys already saved, helped and protected me. I feel like I can trust you guys with my life. I will help you." Cody smiled at them. Then suddenly Cody was lifted into the air by Breaker who put him on his shoulder plate.

Finally Cody felt like he belonged to something. To somewhere. He was surronded by people...er, cybertronians who placed their trust in him. However he can't tell this to his family, especially the bots.

"Guys? Are you some kind of legends on Cybertron?"

"Why yes. Why? You fear that maybe your rescue bot partners and family recognize us?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah. I shouldn't tell them. They already hate you guys."

"Why is that?" this time Cat asked.

"Because they don't like changes. When the bots first came here, excluding my father, they all freaked out and wanted to get rid of them. But now they complitely forgot those days and they work as a team. What they didn't expect that I was changing too. When I was little I was only focusing on helping other people. I didn't think of me because I thought I didn't need that. If others were happy, I was happy. But that quickly wore off as I grew. I wanted to have my own partner. Someone who I can save people with. My dad and Optimus Prime always said that, 'that day is coming', and 'someday Cody you will get your own partner, just wait'. But that day never came. Instead they still saw me as a child. As someone who can not hold this kind of responsibility. I almost believed it. I almost accepted my fate as a loner but  
...then you guys showed up. You helped me, protected me and saved me and even told me your biggest secret. I'm so honored...I won't let you down." Cody finished his speech. The Deviants were amazed. Who could have thought that a human this small can have such a big heart...

"Wait, you spoke with Optimus Prime? Is he here?!" Greya reacted to his speech.

"Ah, no I don't think so...otherwise my dad would have called me." just as Cody said that his phone started to ring. His father was calling him. "Talk about the devil..." he picked up." Hey dad what's up?"

*Cody where in the name of grandpa are you?!* the Chief asked worriedly.

"Oh boy, uh well where do you think I am? I'm with my friends. We celebrated my birtday on the Mainland properly."

*So you're alright? Because on the morning news it said that 'A club known as Crimson Night was completely destoyed while there was a birthday party inside'.*

"Oh." now that his dad mentioned it why did the club exploded in the first place? The Deviants saw Cody's confused face.

*Cody, please come home and let's talk this through. Please son.* his dad pleaded. Cody knew he has to go back so without further adue he said:

"Alright. See you in 20 mins." then Cody ended the call. "I have to go home. Will you be okay?"

"Of course." Breaker said as he slowly set Cody to the ground. Then they all changed back into their human forms. "I suppose you won't mind a ride with me later?"

Cody's eyes sparkled im excitement. Then he said goodbye to his friends and drove home.

'This is going to be a long day.' He thought.


	8. Episode 6 - Sudden informations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Chaos and the others Cody knows the emergencies before it reaches the Firehouse. But it doesn't go unnoticed by his family.

Cody stood in the garage and in front of him was his family and the bots.

"I'm listening." Cody said drily.

The chief sighed then began:  
"Cody listen. I know you want to have fun. To hang out with your friends more than your family. We've been all there. So I'm only going to say this once: I'm not mad at you. None of us are. We're just only worried. I fear that someday something terrible will happen to you I won't be able to be there. So son, be more responsibe. Be more careful. Please."

Cody stood there. They were right, he was a little reckless these days. He was grateful that they apologised but now he have to worry about something else. He needed to make sure that the Deviants will stay hidden.

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate this. And I'm sorry too, you know." Cody said kinda in hurry because he found it difficult to look into their eyes or optics. He wanted to work on how to help his friends...

"Hey Cody how about we the finish the movie marathon we never started?" Blades said stepping out. Cody couldn't say no even if he didn't want this now. He needed to get back onto his father's good side again.

"A-alright Blades, why not." he chuckled awkwardly afterwards but Blades being oblivious didn't caught that. They walked off to the TV.

Halfway through the movie Cody recived a message from Adria.

[Adria]: Dunno if it's perfect timing or not but we picked up an alarm going off. Daniel said that there's a command center in the house so go there and check on the bank.

[Cody]: Got it.

"Blades I, uh, need to use the restroom. Be right back." without waiting for an answer Cody rushed to the command center. He switched the cameras until he found what he was looking for. Someone just ran out of the bank with a bag hanging on his back which was probably full of money. When Cody was about to call fot his father the phone started to ring. He heard his father saying the usual then hung up the call. Soon he told Cody to keep an eye on the monitors.

"I'm already here dad. Go and catch the bad guys."

*How did you...never mind.* Heatwave said his battle cry then drove away.

"Oops. Need to be more careful."

After some time they easily caught the bad guy and returned the money to the bank.  
Then Cody recived another message. 

[Adria]: Check the bridge near the forest. I think it's about to collaps and a huge truck is about to go through.

[Cody]: Will do. Thanks.

"Guys, uh...you remember that old bridge near the forest? It could use some repair like right now." Cody said to his family.

*And why should we listen to you?* Kade asked through the comm.link.

"Uh, well, 'cuz it's old so I'm just worried. Go and check it out okay?" with a little hesitation they eventually agreed to go there. Surprisingly they made it there just before a truck could fall down. They helped the truck over the bridge then Graham and Boulder took a better look on the bridge.

"It indeed needed a repair. Thanks for the tip Cody." Boulder said. Cody thanked him through the comm.link.

In the Firehouse Cody was talking with Adria through their own comm.link.

"How did you know these before us?" Cody asked with full of curiosity.

*Haha, well, I'm a plane that designed to be stealthily. I was bored so I went flying and saw these incidents. No one can spot me in the sky, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm particularly invisible.* she explained.

"It's a really big help you know. Being able to answer to the emergencies before they could call us. Though it will be suspicious after some time so you don't have to do this everyday." Cody said. He was really grateful for this.

After with the help of the bots Graham successfuly repaired the old bridge. When the rescue team arrived back to the Firehouse they found Cody's friends there. They were in the garage just talking. The bots didn't transform.

"Hey guys!" Cody greeted them. They were hanging around the car and were listening to music. The Deviants looked at the bots and their partners and just glanced at them.

"Hello there, Family of Heroes." said Adria smoothly. "I belive we have some unfinished businesses?"

"Yes we do. Long-story-short, we are sorry for doubting your friendship with Cody. We, I, was just worried. Now, let's start with a fresh page. Okay?" the chief said. He was almost certain that Heatwave was still againts this idea because he still didn't trust those guys.

"I'm more than happy to hear this." Daniel said smiling. More like smirking...

Chief sent a glare at them then left them in the garage. With his kids following behind, except Cody, they went upstairs into the kitches.

"I know it's not true but there's just something...wrong with Cody. About his friends. They're just odd! And what was that all about with Cody and the bridge?" Kade said as he sat down to the table.

"As much as I like to investigate this more, I promised Cody that we won't doubt them anymore. We need to let it go." Chief said to Kade. Kade murmured something under his breath then went inside his room.

In the garage...

"Such fancy machines!"

"Daniel, please don't touch the cars."

"And what if I do?" Daniel said as he walked next to Heatwave just millimeters away from him. Cody was standing 1meter away. Daniel held up his hand while not breaking eye contact with Cody.

"Don't." Cody simply said. Daniel, ignoring Cody, moved his hand closer to Heatwave. "Move again and I will personally beat you up." Daniel just smirked and moved his hand closer.

"Guys please stop it.."

"Shh!! This is interesting!" Kate said to Devon. Lilith was just watching in silence with Rider.

"I'm rooting for Cody." said Asena.

"No way. Bre-..Daniel is clearly stronger. He will win." Rider said back.

"Cody."

"Daniel. But why are you doubting the power of a Prime's-" but Rider couldn't finish his sentence because Adria quickly went over to him and shut him up.

"STOP. STOP IT. DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING." she hissed angrily. Cody was surprised. One minute he's about slap Daniel then the next thing he sees is this. Needless to say both of them were surprised by Adria's snapping.

"Let's just...go home. Okay? Cody?" Asena asked as Adria let go of Rider.

"Yeah. Let's go." he said then sat inside the car.

"Won't you warn your family?"

"They will know."

After they left

The bots finally transformed.

"What was that all about?" asked Boulder.

"We better tell the Chief. Those guys are hiding something." Heatwave told everyone.

"Noticed how one of them didn't quite said their name right? Like he wanted to say something else instead." added Chase. "And did he say Prime?"

"I think he did...but I hope he didn't mean what I'm thinking what he meant." said Blades as he looked into the direction where once Cody and the Gang was.

"We have to follow them." said suddenly Heatwave.

"Uh, no we don't have to. We can't. I'm one hundred percent sure that Chief wouldn't like that." Chase argued back.

"I'm with Chase on this one. We can't do anything." added Boulder as he stood next to Chase. Heatwave looked at Blades hoping that he would be with him but Blades just simply walked next to Chase and Boulder ignoring Heatwave's gaze.

With that Heatwave turned around and left for probably training.

With Cody

"Hey guys? What happened back there?" they were in the forest in front of the house on the grass.

"..." no one spoke up. They all looked everywhere but Cody.

"Guys?" still nothing. "Guys." putting more pressure into the word the others now looked at him. Chaos was right next to him and spoke:

"Listen Cody...there are many things we didn't tell you and each of them has a reason. However now that you heard this we can't just pretend that it didn't happen. We can't lie to you. So here's the truth: we think that Breaker may be a reincarnation of one of the first primes."

"W-what? Can that be possible?"

"Yeah, it can. It happened before...at least that's what I've heard."

"So how are you so sure about this?"

"Sometimes I'm having...how do I say this...these visions, of things I have never seen before. Memories that are not mine. It's very rare but still, it is something big and I don't know what to do with it..." Breaker said in defeat.

"Reincarnation of a prime...?" Cody said under his breath trying to figure out what it could mean. "Isn't there a way to see if it's true?"

"If there is, then it must be on Cybertron and we are kinda the most wanted robots across the entire univers so...that's a problem. We can't just walk in and do as we like. I mean we could, but not now. And we need a space bridge and a space ship first. " answered Greya.

"What about Optimus Prime? We can call him and-"

"Oh, no, don't continue." Crimson interupted Cody. "As much as we would like to speak with him we can't forget that he was the one who let us down."

"Don't say that. Don't focus on the past anymore. It just distracts your attention from the present and future. Besides if I'm right Optimus thinks you're millions of years away from Cybertron and wouldn't think that you're on Earth, right?" Cody said while smirking as a plan formed in his mind.

"What are you planning, Blondie?" Breaker asked leaning closer to Cody. Cody just smiled wider. The Deviants gathered around him.

"It's simple, really. Half of you will disctract the rescue team while the other half will sneak into the Firehouse and borrow all the informations we need without permission. " Cody explained his plan.

"Won't this be a problem if your family founds out?" asked a little worriedly Crimson.

"Oh, the won't find out." Cody said while smirking.

"Did some evil bug bit you? The Cody we know wouldn't do something like this." Purplewings asked as she raised an eyebrow but kinda liked him like this.

"I'm only doing this because of you all." he said. This made the Deviants surprised.

"Why?" Chaos simply asked.

"Why not? Listen, I understand you more than anyone else. I don't know why are you guys so eager to help me but I somehow have to pay you back. So why not let you roam free? Feel free! Do what you want! But don't wreck the island please." Cody told them happily. "If this is what it takes for you to be happy then do it. I'm more than happy to help."

The Deviants looked at Cody with wide eyes. Yes, they need this. They really need this. To be finally free and do something even if it means revealing that there are other cybertronians on Earth. Then agan, no one can track them down not even a prime and they will have more informations about these Rescue Bots.

"I would love to do this." Breaker said to Cody.

"However we can easily go out of control. My name is Chaos for a reason after all."

"I never said that I would leave you alone. It would go like this: one or two of you all will be with me on the field while the others sneak into the Firehouse and get the info. And yes, I know about the bug. Don't think I didn't notice that."

"Uh...sorry. We sorta used you there. However we didn't get enough info out of the system." said Chaos feeling guilty.

"We either have to jack their ride or build one for ourselves. Then we can figure out how to build a space bridge to Cybertron, using the blueprints we stole." Breaker said as he suddenly transformed into his robot from. Cody looked up at him.

"Cody can't you download all the data we need?" asked Purplewings. 

"Sorry but after a few days they noticed that something broke into the system so the bots made it more secure. I can't go in without the passwords and they won't tell me."

"That's just mean." huffed Cat. Cody just smiled at her.

"Anyways, Breaker. Why did you transform?"

"I did promise a ride to you, didn't I?" he smirked as he changed into his veichle form, a T-90 'A' russian tank. With excitement, Cody climbed on top of the tank then into it.

"This is amazing!!!" Breaker started hig engine then began to drive. Greya transformed too so the others can come too because three hyper planes would attract unwanted attention. 

Luckily in the forest there was a big lawn where they jusy had fun. Crimson, Chaos and Purplewings promised Cody that he will get to ride with them someday in a more private field.

In other words Cody had a great time with his friends. He will do anything to help them get back to Cyberton and find out if Breaker is indeed a reincarnation of a Prime or not. And of course help them not to get caught. He will lead them right. He will not let them down.


	9. Episode 7 - The past is chasing us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deviants fear that the cybertonians found them so they ask Cody for help. When it turns out to be true, Cody will do anything to protect his friends.

The next day

Cody was in the kitchen talking to his friends on his phone. The rest of the Burns family were in the garage either relaxing or washing their partner's veichle form. Nothing happened yet and it was almost noon. Then Cody decided to come down.

"Hey guys." he greeted them simply.

"Hello Cody. Is there something you need?" his dad asked.

"Nah, I'm going out." he said as he opened the door of his car and sat inside, started up the engine and drowe away. His family just watched as the big white car rolled away.

With Cody

Cody arrived at the randevu point which was in the park next to the statue. He parked his car and walked over to his friends but something wasn't right. They looked kinda worried.

"What'cha wanna talk about?" Cody asked as he walked over to them.

"Cody we need your help." Purplewings said worriedly.

"O-of course! What can I do for you?"

"Cody I think someone from Cyberton is spying on us. This morning a space ship came into the Earth's area. The Earth's radars didn't show it but my computers did. Cody, they found us." Chaos explained as she grabbed Cody's shoulders.

"Are you sure? It...could be anything." he tried to convince her but he knew that if Chaos was this worried then something must be going on.

"No I'm positive! Cody what should we do!?" Chaos panicked. Cody already knew what to do.

"Chaos, listen listen!" this made her look at him. "Don't freak out! First, you need to calm down! All of you, okay? Weren't you the same robots who flew across the universe avoiding all the danger or killing the danger?" they nodded.

'It's working.' Cody thought. People often said to Cody that he has some sort of...relaxing aura around him. He can talk to anyone with almost no difficulties and calm them down.  
"That's what I thought. Now, let's go somewhere private, shall we?" he said as he pointed to his car. The others nodded again.

They decided that the best place to safely talk is Blossom Vale.

"This place is beautiful." said an amazed Crimson. The others were speechless too. They sat down on the grass.

"So," started Cody. "Tell me everything from the begining."

"Right...so, this morning my radar picked up a signal, an UFO in the Earth's atmosphere. When I looked closer at it I saw that it was nothing mankind could ever made. It was cybertronian and it was headed towards us. However after that it was gone. Nowhere in the world were news about a space ship crashing into Earth, so what I'm getting at is that it's either successfuly landed out of range or I'm going insane. I would prefer the second one, to be honest." Chaos explained as she looked around trying to spot something out of ordinary. The others were cautious too.

"Well, if it did land successfuly and were spying on you wouldn't you guys knew about that already? From what I know they can't be invisible...can they?" the blonde boy asked, hoping it's not true.

"Uh, some cybertronians can..but those are elite guards...but what would they be doing on Earth?" Greya wondered.

"Maybe you guys were just hallucinating." as soon as Cody said that Breaker suddenly jerked up looking behind him. Was he searching for something in the bushes? Or for someone?  
"Breaker, what is it?"

Breaker stood up slowly. Soon the others rose up too. Cody didn't like where this was going.

'Don't fight, please don't fight.'

Then, the people showed themselfs. 

"Frankie?!" Frankie and Doc, came to the clearing. "Doc? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're just having a little father-daughter time." Doc smiled at Frankie. Were Frankie's eyes always blue?

"Oh. Well, I was just hanging out with m-" but before Cody could say anything further, Greya shut him up. They were still cautious.

"Cody they are not your friends." Crimson rushed the words. Cody looked at him with wide eyes. What did he mean by that?

"Oh, Crimson, why would you say something like that?" Doc asked in a calm voice.

"I've never told you my name." now Cody was freaking out. How did Doc know Crimson's real name?!

"You never needed to. All I had to do was to do some research..." at this point 'Doc's' voice changed into a more robotic one while Frankie just smirked. "You all know what we want." he said seriously.

"And befriending a human? You should be ashamed of yourselfs!" 'Frankie' snapped. Her voice was robotic too.

'Oh no. This is bad. At this rate the Deviants will attack the intruders and we will be exposed! Think Cody, think! What should I do?'

"C'mon. What happened to the old Deviants? Attack us if you want to. Then we will arrest you and you will be executed for sure this time!" 'Frankie' said then laughed in their faces. They were right. Chaos and the others are about to snap.

But then Cody had a plan.

"Oh, yeah?" the Deviants looked at Cody with wide eyes. What is he planning?! Is he crazy?! "And what if say that I wanted to be with them. Then, am I an enemy of Cybertron too?" Cody started to slowly walk towards the intruders. As he walked past Cat and Chaos he whispered to them,  
"When I give the signal, you two are going to take them down."

"What are you saying human?" 'Doc' asked.

"Oh, you know. Your rules? Never hurt a human? Familiar with that?" Cody stopped. He placed his hands on his hips. "Don' underestimate us."

"Wha-"

"NOW!"

In a heartbeat Cat and Chaos, the two smallest, transformed and attacked them. Then the intruders dissapeared.

"They were holograms!?" Greya asked as she looked around trying to spot the real cybertronians. She did spotted two pairs of optics. "Show yourselves cowards!" she was about to transforms along with the others but Cody quickly reacted.

"No! Don't transform!"

"Why?" Breaker asked wide eyed. He wanted to punch them sooo bad.

"If more of you would transform we will be easy targets for radars to spot. I don't know what kind of shield you have that protects you but we have to be careful. So, leave it to them. They can do it." Cody explained and the others nodded understandingly.

"Leave ot to us!" Cat and Chaos said at the same time. Then the cybertronians showed themselves. One of them was a blue and black police car looking bot and the other one was a green police car looking bot. They were Autobots.

"Are you elite guards?" Chaos asked as she drew out her weapons, two sharp blades, on both of her arms.

"We will be if we manage to capture you!" the green one replied. He was smaller than the other.

"HA! You wish!" Cat laughed at them. That made them angry...

"You're not just befriending a human but you're taking orders from him?! Shame on you!" the blue one stepped out a took out his weapon. He was ready to fight.

"Oh, no some cybertronian scum just insulted us!.. I almost give a fuck." Breaker said not caring about what they will say. If Cody said that Cat and Chaos can defeat them then they can and will. He can relax and just watch it happen along with the others.

The green one made a growling noise then charged. The blue one called out for him to not to rush into things but it was too late.

"Chaos, Cat, capture them alive! I want answers." Cody commanded fast. The others didn't mind it.

"Roger that." said the two at the same time. Chaos stepped out for the green robot and her sharp blades made contact with the robot's face. He tried to avoid it but she still managed to scratch his face.

The blue one murmured 'idiot' then attacked. Thanks to her small figure, Cat easily slipped away every time he tried to grab her. When she thought it was enough she changed directions and using her shield she smacked the blue robot in the face. He lost balance and fell. Cat stepped on him and drew out a small knife and held it to his neck.

Meanwhile almost the same happened with Chaos only she used her blades to keep the policebot in place. Now both of them were held hostage.

"Well, well, well...now you don't have such a big mouth, do you?" Cody asked slowly. Cat and Chaos made them sit down in front of Cody. Then Chaos quickly went over to Cody and lifted him up so he can be at their optic levels. Cody was surprised for a second but he overcame it as he had other things to do now.

It was time for interrogation.

"Now, we can do this in the easy way or the hard way. I would recommend the easy way for you. It doesn't involve screaming for your life." Cody could see they were scared. They didn't want this. They didn't want it to happen like this. It was a terrible, terrible mistake to make. And now they will face the consequences. "I want to know why you were sent here. Tell me."

"Y-you seriously think that we will tell you? D-don't be ridiculous! You're a human! I know I can't hurt you but I don't have to tell you anything." the green one replied. He was clearly scared but he choose to ignore that and be more brave againts the Deviants. His voice cracked at some point too. Cody didn't like that.

"Cat, switch with Breaker."

With and evil grin, Breaker and Cat did what they were told. Cat changed back into her human form then Breaker showed his real form. Breaker walked next to Cody.

"What are your orders?"

'Omg I'm like a commader! This is so noble! Ugh focus Cody! Be more like a leader!'

"Hurt them in any way you want when they don't answer or lie to us." Cody said casually. At this point Breaker was smiling like a mad man. He slowly approchaed the two. "So, let's start at the begginig. What are your names?"

"Like I would tell you!" the blue one snapped but at the same time...

"HIS NAME IS RINGBLUE AND MY NAME IS GREENUX! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" ...the green one, Greenux, screamed with fear in his voice.

"NO! YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO-AGH!" Ringblue shouted at his partner but Breaker punched him in the face.

"Did I say you can talk?" Cody asked seriously never breaking eye contact with the guards.

"N-no, Sir..."

'OH MY GOOOOOOOD HE CALLED ME SIR THIS IS SO NOBLE!'

"Good." he was fanboying inside but outside he remained calm. "Who sent you here and why?"

Greenux replied, "I'm gonna assume that you know the Legend of the Deviants also known as The story of the lost sparks." Cody nodded then Greenux continued, " Let me tell you our story too. It happened...so long ago. I was just a little sparkling when I first heard the story and of course I was terrified. But after time I thought it was just an old tale...nothing real...I joined the military and that's where I met Bluering."

"Huh.." did Bluering just smiled at Greenux?

"We became friends and turns out he was interested in your story too! I mean who wouldn't? After you disappeared many clubs an organizations were made just for you to decide whenever you were right or not. We really adored you guys and just a few weeks before we were informed that our radars picked up your faint signals. Hundreds of soldiers were sent to different coordinates and...we found you. At first I didn't know what to do and I even wanted to go back because slag it you're real and I heard the stories across the universe! I was scared! Heck we were scared! I didn't want to die!"

"So what are you going to do now? We can easily kill you right here right now." Crimson said looking at both of them.

"Do it then..." Greenux replied in defeat. He even looked down and waited for something to happen.

"What?!" Bluering looked at his partner with wide optics. "You can't just give up!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't want you to die!" Bluering grabbed Greenux's shoulders. Breaker and Chaos were ready to kill them but Cody saw what Bluering was trying to do.

"Guys wait. Just watch." the two soldiers stood up. Cody asked Breaker to put him on his shoulders so he can watch them closely. 

"Do you even realise why I was at the bridge on the second of training?" Bluering asked.

"Because you wanted to have a goo-"

"I wanted to fragging go offline!" silence took over.

"W-what? Why? You are one of the best soldiers in the military. So why?" Greenux was maybe a head smaller that Bluering.

"Because I had no reason to live. I had no family, no friends nothing! Then, you came along. You became friends with me and...for once I though someone cared about me."

"Silly of course I care about you. You were the only one who could bear with me." Greenux softly chuckled and placed his hands on Bluering's shoulders. After that it was silence again. The two soldiers just looked into each other's optics.

"Aw, little cuties." Breaker broke the silence. Bluering and Greenux realized that they were a little too close to each other so they stepped away from each others.

"S-Sorry partner." Bluering muttered as he looked away awkwardly. 

"Ah, I-it's no-nothing. I'm s-sorry too." Greenux shuttered while blushing a little.

"I'm going to guess that you don't want to bring us back to Cyberton?" Greya asked changing the topic and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. But now I don't want to go back either."

"Ditto."

"Then stay with us!" Cody suggested happily.

"I...don't know Sir. The soldiers who were sent out needs to go back to Cyberton even if they found the Deviants. If we won't go back then the others will be suspicious and will come here." 

"So we have to go back?" Greenux askes Ringblue who nodded sadly.

"But this is perfect!" Chaos said with excitement.

"What?"

"If they go back we can have two mech giving us informations about Cyberton!" Chaos explained. The others' optics and eyes' sparked. This was indeed perfect. Cody looked at the soldiers.

"Can you guys do that for us?"

"Oh my Primus...yes! Of course we can! Right Bluering?" Greenux looked at Bluering with optics so bright he couldn't say no.

"Of course." he said smiling at his partner.

"Then it's decided. Welcome to our little group." Cody welcomed them happily. "When will you go back? Not that I want you gone."

"Well, we need to refill our tank with energon. If I'm right this planet has plenty of energon, yes?" Bluering asked and the others nodded. "This is why I wanted us to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard rumors that Earth had many cybertronians on it so why would the Deviants go to a slagging lava planet?" Ringblue explained and smiled at Greenux.

"Then you will be around for a while. Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you."


	10. Episode 8 - Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the rebel they are, Cody and the Deviants go out and have a little fun with the Rescue Bots.

On a planet far far away from Earth, in a galaxy where only robotic beings lived...

Cybertron.

The life on Cyberton has been improved. Although there are still some Decepticon activities, it was mostly peaceful. Everyting is how it should be.

"HENNA! GET OVER HERE!" a loud voice boomed over the hallways of a long forgotten fortress. Whoever lived here wanted to be alone for a reason.  
Soon there was a knock on a door which led to an office where an old cybertronian was sitting behind a table.

"Y-yes Master V? Y-you called?" a femme with shaking voice asked as she opened the door slowly.

"Come here." said her Master. She slowly approached the table. "I need you to gather more information." he said simply. Henna knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Yes, Master V." she replied, nodded and walked out of the room. Her Master looked out the window behind him.

"I will find you...Deviants."

Meanwhile on Earth

"Ugh!" Chaos yelped suddenly.

"You okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah I just...got goosebomps for whatever reason." she shuggered.

"Okay...so back to the scanning. Have you decided which one to pick?"

The Deviants and the two soldiers were currently at the junk yard searching for veichle forms to take. So far they found nothing.

"What about this one?" Breaker, in his human form, asked as he pointed to a green sport car. Greenux looked at closely but he shook his head.

"I want something that's...me. Uh...hmm...oh! That one!" he looked around and spotted an old green muscle car.

"Ah, an old school Mustang. Perfect choice." Cody approved his decision. Greenux walked over to the car and scanned it. While he did that Ringblue found it difficult to choose.

"C'mon! How about that one? Or this? It suits you perfectly!" Purplewings tried to reason with him but everytime he told them off.

"I can't find them attractive. I'm sorry."

"Dude!" then they began to argue. Cody tried to come up with something. He looked around the junk yard but there was nothing that could match Ringblue's liking. Then Cody laid eyes on his car. On that beautiful white car...

"Wait. Wait...Wait! I got it! How about that beauty over there?" he pointed at his car. Ringblue's optics sparked as he saw the car.

"Perfect..." Ringblue muttered and he walked over to the car and scanned it immediately. He remained blue.

"There we go! Everyone has an Earth veichle form. Now...I just need to come up with a story for you." Cody sat down on a random sofa and began to think.

"What if they would be our ride?" suggested Cat.

"Huh. Not bad. How about you guys? Would you like the idea?" Cody asked as the two transformed.

"I don't mind." said Greenux. "Ringblue?"

"Sure." he said.

"Then it's settled! So, what should we do?" just as soon as Cody said that a scream could be heard from town. Then, an explosion.

"Oh, boy." Cody looked at his friends. They had the same idea as him. "Let the rivalry begin..." he said smirking. "Crimson and Greya you're with me on the field while Chaos hacks into the Firehouse! Cat and Breaker go with her! Purplewings, you, Greenux and Ringblue will secure the area! Let Chaos and the others know when will my family go back! We will try to hold them up as long as possible. Understood?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Where the scream came from...

Heatwave, Blades and Kade tried to put out the fire. The explosion caused a big mess. Two houses were on fire and it just wouldn't go away. Dani was treating the injured ones while Chief and Chase were trying to secure the area and calm the citizens down. Boulder was helping Graham figuring out how to help the building stay in one piece with some pillars.

"If we put pillars here and here..." said Graham as he pointed to certains points on his tablet. "Then the buildings won't collaps! For a while at least."

"Sure thing Graham! Let's see where are..."

"Wohooooo~!" out of the blue, a loud voice boomed from above.

"What the-!?" Kade just finished putting out the fire with Heatwave and Blades and suddenly from above a silver thing dropped down from the sky. It landed with a huge 'bam'. An other object landed next to the silver one too. It was...red?

"Um, hello?" the Chief called out but no answer came. The dust that was created because of the contact slowly faded away. Soon there was just two robotic figures standing there. "Who's there?"

"Hello there Rescue Bots!" greeted a robotic feminine voice. Whoever greeted them slowly got out of the dust. "Pleasure meeting with ya'all!" she fully got out. The faces of the Rescue Bots and the Burns's were princless. The other one revealed itself too.

"Greetings Rescue Bots." the crimson robot politely bowed.

"What the...c-cybertonians? Are you cybertronians?" Blades shuttered out the question.

"Why yes of course. Although I wouldn't call myself that." the crimson one replied. He was very formal...

"Why?" Heatwave asked. He was getting angry at them. Who were they!?

"Why you ask? Have you heard of the Deviants?" the silver robot asked while smirking at the bots. The bots were confused but knew exactly what they were talking about.

"That...can't be. No...this is impossible! You were...! Gone!" Blades heard stories of them from Bumblebee when they met or spoke so he knew exactly who were they. He hide behind Heatwave.

"I've heard the story too. They are much younger than us so they can't hurt us. They are just sparklings." Heatwave said with confidence. Then someone from a speaker spoke. It was...strange. The voice was clearly modified by a voice changer. 

*Then you are misinformed, Heatwave. I assure you that the three of us can pretty much beat you all in a fight.*

"Three of you?" Chase asked. He doesn't see a third robot. Or maybe..."A human." he said in realization. The others looked at Chase with wide eyes and optics but they belived him. But why would a human, a Griffin Rock citizen, help criminals?

"Indentifie yourself citizen!" Chief brought out his police attitude. 

"He ain't gonna tell you anything. He's not stupid." the silver robor said.

"What are you doing on Earth?" Boulder asked. They needed to befriend them not fight with them.

For answer, the red robot took out his orange sword and pointed at the bots.  
"We are not going to tell you."

"Wait! We don't wanna fight! We are peaceful." Boulder tried to be nice because it alwayd helped him before. However in a situation like this...being nice was the bad decision.

*That's a shame. Because we are everything but peaceful.* the Deviants took it as an order to attack them so they did.

"POWER UP AND ENERGIZE!" shouted in hurry by all the rescue bots to summon a weapon of choice. Boulder and Heatwave summoned a hammer while Blades had a winch and Chase had that foam cannon.

They began to fight...

At the Firehouse

Chaos had a difficult time sloving the codes on the main computer. She wanted the hacking to go unnoticed if someone logs into the system.

*How's the hackin' goin'?* asked Cody through the comm.link.

"We need two passwords and I want the hacking to go unnoticed so it's even harder to do so. I might have to ask you to hold them up for...one hour. Can you all do that?" she asked as she looked at the codes in front of her. It was cybertronian technology mixed with Earth technology.

*Sure thing.* said the three at the same time.

Chaos and Breaker was in their human form. Taking out the security cameras was a piece of cake. Breaker was standing outside the the garage.

The sun was warm...

Breaker was pretty surprised that no one once drove this way since they arrived here. The Firehouse was particularly in the middle of the town. But even he could hear the fight in downtown so maybe everyone was watching that. He wished he could be there too...

Breaker missed Cybertron. He really did. Not just him, the others too. Breaker just wanted to found out why he has these visions. They were always there. When he was just a young sparkling, probably before everyone abandoned him, all he could remember was the visions. Usually it was just a huge cybertronian telling him to 'stop doing bad things'. One time the voice said that he's 'an important material to the quest, to the Quest of Primes'. Breaker wondered what the voice meant by that. The voice one time even said that 'the Primes would be disappointed with their choosen one'.  
What did it mean?  
Breaker had no idea.

He was sure about that the Primes had somethimg for him but what? The others had many theories but the most popular one was that Breaker was a reincarnation of a prime and that's why the voice says those things.  
Was it cool?  
Yes, of course.  
Did Breaker find it cool?  
Not so much.

*Alright, I successfuly broke the firewalls. I think it's enough for today. Let's go back. Purplewings, how are things on your end?*

Purplewing was sitting inside of Ringblue and next to them was Greenux. They were watching the fight from a side street.

*Clear. You can leave.*

*Thank you.*

Chaos and Breaker used Cody's car to drove home.

*Cody, you all can leave too.*

*Roger that. Thank you.*

The rescue bots were panting heavily. Who knew that these two could fight this good? Oh wait they told them...  
Greya and Crimson were panting too but not that much. They were fit enough to hold up a long fight.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but we need to go~! I hope we can meet and play agan!" she said as she transformed into her alt. form and left on the side streets.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you. Until next time." Crimson said his goodbye, transformed and flew away. The bots just stood there. They didn't understand why they left this quickly.

"Let's...go home." Purplewings watched as the bots transformed and began to drive.

*They are headed home.*

*Good. Let's meet in the forest. Wait...I need to get something from my room. Greenux can you assist me?*

*Of course!*

The bots arrived home. When they went into the garage they were surprised to see a green Mustang in there but they paid no attention to it as everyone began to argue.

"Who were they?"

"Why did they attack and then suddenly ran off?"

"Next time I will kill them!"

"GUYS!" the Chief shouted. The bots stopped arguing and looked at him. "I know that this is very upsetting for you for some reason but who were they exactly? What is this 'Deviants' thing?" he felt nervous about this, about those new cybertronians. 

Heatwave looked at his team mates if someone else wanted to explain it to them but no one seemed to have the energy to speak about it at the very moment so he started.

"I heard it from Bumblebee. When Optimus brought back life on Cyberton years had passed when a group called 'Deviants' started to act on their own justice. We don't know much about them just that they are young misunderstood cybertronians who are rioting againts our society. And very good fighters too apparently." Heatwave rubbed his arm where Greya hit him. "But I don't know what they're doing here. If two of them are here then that must mean that the others are here too. Which is bad because they are neither Autobots nor Decepticons." Heatwave finished. The Burns family had a hard time proceeding the information.

"So what are they then?" Kade asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they evil or what?"

"Of course they are!"

"Who are what?" came Cody's voice from belove as he used the pole to get down. He was dressed in a dark blue jacket, a dark green shirt, a lighter brown ripped jeans and combat boots (basically how he looks like in the cover). He began to walk towards them with a kind smile. "Who are what?" he asked again.

"Cody this...isn't really your business. Sorry son." Chief waited for another outbrust but Cody just kept smiling.

"Ah, okay. I'll be going then. Bye." said Cody as he opened the Mustang's door.

"Bye...wait whose car is that? Yours?" Chief asked, clearly confused. Cody locked the doors and simply said:

"Mine of course." then with a sharp turn he drove away.

"When did he get another one?" Dani asked. Her favorite car was Mustang...

"Sometimes I wish there could be more of me so one can be always with Cody. He became so distracted from us because of his friends." Chief wondered. He somehow needed to build back the relationship with Cody, but with these emergencies-it's impossible.

Cody was impossible.

Cody was furious. 

Did his father really did think Cody would be calm after that comment!? He may be not screaming in anger but inside, it was eating him alive.

'None of your business...oh, dad. You silly, silly policeman. You all have no idea what kind of Hell you just unleashed.'

Cody guided Greenux to the house in the forest where everyone was waiting for them. They sat down on the clearing next to the house. Greenux and Ringblu remained in their veichle form. Cody stood up in front of them.

"Guys, I'm really proud of you. All of you. It was really fun to watch my family getting beat up. Chaos how did the hacking go?"

"I broke the firewalls and I made an illusion by putting fake firewalls similar to the original ones. They won't notice the change. Next time I'll be able to log into the system itself. Then, all the informations will be ours." she explained.

"Blueprints and plans to everything...." Cat said in awe as she realized how true this was.

"We will have access to their files...all the files." Purplewings wondered too.

"We will have the exact locations of their Energon supplies." Crimson said while smiling.

"We will be one step ahead of them..." Breaker said while standing up and walking next to Cody. The others followed him and made a cirlce. Greenux and Ringblue didn't mind being outside of the cirlce.

"We will be unstoppable." Greya said with confidence. She looked into everyone's eyes and saw determination. Hope.

And most importantly...

A little bit of madness.

"WHO ARE WE?"

"THE DEVIANTS!"


	11. Episode 9 - Time to go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacking continues and it's time for Greenux and Ringblue to go back. Will they make it back in time?

Two days later...

The Burns family were still not over their encounter with those two Deviants. It seemed so strange that after all these years they just showed up without any warnings. Since then, the rescue team is on the look out for those punks. No, not Cody's friends. Speaking of them, they haven't seen them near the Firehouse for a few days now. But of course Cody still left his home and it wasn't hard to figure out where he have gone to. His family just accepted it, there's nothing they can do about it. Besides, the threat of the Deviants is far greater now and is priority.   
The bots been trying to contact Optimus for guidence and help, but so far no luck, he seemed to be busy.

It was just after lunch time. Cody and the Deviants were on the Mainland in a little cozy café away from the world. They were sitting around a big round table, Cody drinking a cup of coffee while the others chatted.  
Greenux and Ringblue were back at their hideout in the forest.

"What's the plan for today?" asked Chaos from Cody. They've been full of energy ever since their little fight with the reacue team. Breaker desperately wanted to fight the next time they were doing this, he was all about it.

"I was thinking, if nothing happens today, we could invade them either one by one or cause a fake emergency so that they would come to us. The town is unusually quiet nowadays." Cody explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Or maybe you just got used to it." Cat added, not looking up from her phone. She was playing with a game.  
Cody thought through what she said and honestly it might be true. More reason for them to cause some havoc, he thought.

"Hm. Maybe." then he turned to Chaos. "Chaos?"

"Yes?"

"Why choose a little house in the forest as a base? Isn't it a little, like...small for you?"

"Well, yes but.."

"We..didn't really found another place to stay. We would need to though because if we want to build a space bridge we would need more space." answered Greya instead of Chaos. She was the scientist of the group after all. 

"Another place..Hey, I'll look into it later after the fight, okay? I'll search for a bigger place." Cody said in his calm voice. The others smiled and thanked him. Cody finished his drink and they left for the ferry.

Then it happened again. Cody didn't know what was going on the island with these explosions but they seem to happen near them. For example, as Cody and his friends got off the ferry, it exploded. It broke into two pieces and began to sank.

"HEEEELP!" someone shouted who was still on the sinking ship, as well as others began screaming.

"Couldn't have been closer." Breaker joked as he looked at the ferry.

"Oh, trust me. It could have been." Cody told him seriously. They quickly went to a safe spot where they could transform. This time Breaker and Purplewings will be with Cody on the field while Chaos and Crimson will be at the Firehouse and the rest of the team will secure the area.

"Is everyone ready?" Cody asked. He was going to ride with Purplewings.

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's go!"

They transformed. With Purplewings's help Breaker flew into the sky and was dropped down into the sea. Once he was underwater he saw that the ferry was still in one piece, though barely holding it together. He grabbed the two pieces and used all of his strength to pull them back.

Purplewings saw that Breaker successfuly had a grip on the ship so she used her lasers to braze it. Then Breaker gave a big thrust to the ship and pushed it towards the land. Needles to say, the people on board were more than surprised, scared even.  
When it was safe for people to come out they went to see who saved them.

"W-who are you? Where are the rescue bots?" asked Captain Arthur Shaw. Breaker slowly turned his head to look at the captain. He looked at the human with cold red and black optics. The man immediately backed away. Purplewings landed next to Breaker. By this time, almost all of the people who were on the ferry, had fled the scene. Only the captain remained.

"You disrespectful fuc-"

*Now, now Purplewings. This is not what we are here for.* said the monotone voice, Cody. Soon, sirens could be heard meaning that the rescue bots were coming. *Now, THAT'S what we are here for!*

With the Chief

"So let me get this straight. The ferry just exploded?" Kade asked in confusion. Why were there so many explosion?

"DAD LOOK!" Chief was going to question his daughter's outbrust but as soon as he saw what Dani did, he understood everything.

They were here again.

The Deviants.

"Everybot transform!" they did. They saw them leaning againts each side of the ferry.

"They are...new." Boulder said the obvious. One was a purple femme an the other one was a huge dirty green mech.

"About time you showed up." said the mech with a bored expression. He stood up straight and now he was much taller than before. He was probably taller than Optimus Prime. The femme just glared at them with piercing red optics.

"Chief! Are th-" but the captain got interupted as Breaker quickly bent down to pick him up and just held him in a very thigh grip.

"Release him now!" ordered Heatwave but the Deviants were having none of that.

"And why would we listen to you?" asked the femme as she smirked devilishly. The mech just played with Captain, like a toy, tossing him from one hand to another.

"Release him in this instant or else!" Heatwave shouted with anger as he got into a fighting position. He will not let these Deviants to beat him again.

"Oi big guy I think..." Kade was worried because he was 100% sure that they can take them down with one try.

*Listen to your partner Heatwave. You wouldn't want to mess with us.* there was it again. The changed voice that belonged to a citizen.

"The last time you were here you attacked us without a reason!" added Chase. 

"Us? But we just met! I'm Breaker and she's Purplewings, so nice to finally meet you!" Breaker taunted them with a smirk. He couldn't wait to use them as boxing bags. He decided to drop the captain, as Cody told him to slowly lower the man. "We are just bored, so why not have a little bit of fun!?"

"What is wrong with you!? You think you can come here and do as you please!?" Heatwave was almost shaking from all the anger inside him.

"Boss, please let me go." it almost sounded as pleading. Breaker called out for their partner in crime, his gaze fixed on Heatwave, his fists shaking. It was rather scary to say the least.

The Bruns family could hear a chuckle coming from the voice, then:

*Go.*the voice said and in a blink of an eye Breaker launched himself at Heatwave. Purplewings moved behind him as a shadow and jumping into action after Breaker got to Heatwave.

Breaker held Heatwave in a death grip. They were on the ground, Breaker being on top of Heatwave holding him down by the neck with both hands with an insane smile, occasionally punching him.

Purplewings was not only fast in the sky but also on the ground. Chase summoned a winch and as he tried to catch the femme with it she managed to grab the end of it and ran circles around Boulder and Chase, trapping them with their own weapon.

"Oh, dear." was the only thing the police bot said. He now realized this was a bad idea.  
Purplewings then turned to face Blades who was shaking in fear.

"H-hey! I d-don't want to fight!"

"Blades! We have to help our family!" Dani ordered but Blades being Blades just surrendered. 

"Tsk." Purplewings looked down at the helicopter bot in annoyance. Cody told them about the bots, especially how they behaved on the field but seeing it in action...it was ridicilous.  
She turned around just in time to see Breaker walking up behind her.  
"What's up?"

"I may or may not knocked the hot-head out because..."

*Because?*

Breaker lowered his voice when he spoke the next moment.

"Vision." he said simply. Both Cody and Purplewings nodded understandingly. It looked like Heatwave wasn't going to wake up and the other bots were still struggling to get out of the winch's rope. The bots' human partners climbed out and with Blades' help they tried to untangle it.

The Deviants thought the scene was pathetic.  
Just in time, Chaos called on their comm.link and told them that she succeeded in hacking their system and stole every little piece of information she could find.

"Honeslty I was expecting more." was the only thing Breaker said before Purplewings transformed and Breaker hopped on her. Then they flew away in a great speed.

"Is everyone okay?" Chase asked as soon as they got out of the ropes.

"Heatwave!" Blades cried out. The firefighter bot was still on the ground, though he now appeared to be awake.

"..What in the name of the All Spark is going on?" Heatwave slowly sat up. His entire body was aching in pain.

"Hey, easy big guy." Kade wanted to make sure his partner was safe. If he could, he would help him stand up.  
With the help of the others, they managed to get Heatwave onto his feet with Boulder and Chase by his sides, holding him up.

"They disappeared just as fast as they came.." Graham said, not really to anyone, just looked up at the sky where the Deviants took off.

"Chief!" called out someone. It was Captain Arthur, now running towards them.

"Woah Captain, are you alright?"

"We can give you a lift to the hospital." said Dani, worried that the old man was not okay.

"I'd appriciate that, thank ye. But Chief, who was those other two? They helped me and my ship but that's about it!" the rescue team looked at the Captain confused.

"Wait they did what? Helped?" Kade spoke what everyone was asking in their mind.

"Yes! My ship suddenly exploded as we docked and it would have sank if it weren't for those two."

"Alright thanks for the informations Captain." the man nodded and Dani walked him to Blades so they could get to the hospital. The rest of team began walking back to the Firehouse, still concerned about the whole situation.

At the Firehouse

"Good job you guys! It was amazing!" Cat in her human form jumped up and down in happiness.

"I have so much to learn..." Greenux added. They were here in the garage with Ringblue too in their veichle form.

"It was quiet satisfying to watch. Yet also almost sad how they couldn't do anything against you." Crimson spoke. The others agreed.

"You might think that the bots are somewhat capable of fighting when they personally know Optimus Prime and then this? Ridicilous." Breaker spat the words out. He was annoyed that he couldn't fight the others.

"Hey, let's go back to the house. We can talk there freely." Cody suggested. He wanted to ask more about the vision Breaker had. The others nodded in agreement.

Just as they were about to leave, the rescue team came back. Cody decided that he will have some fun.

"Stay here. I'll just ask them a couple of question." they stayed where they were, Purplewings and Cat in Greenux, Crimson and Greya next to Ringblue and Breaker next to the car Cody won. "Hey guys! Welcome back. How was the mission?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Cody I'm glad you're here. That means they didn't break into here." Chief said as he got out of Chase. Then he saw that his friends were here too. Cody saw as his father was glaring at them so he said:

"Oh, you look bad! What happened?" he changed the topic. 

"Didn't you watch the monitors? We got beaten up again, little bro." Graham said sadly as he walked over to him. Dani and Kade got out too. The rescue bots didn't transform.

"Oh, well I didn't watch the whole thing cuz my friends arrived and I got distracted." Cody lied. It was a strange feeling to lie to someone's face but Cody knew he can get away with it. He always did.

An awkward silence took over. Cody just looked into his father's eyes. The Chief tried to find something strange in his son's behaviour but he was as pure as a newborn child. Chief was sure that Cody wouldn't betray him.

"Yo, are you done? We gotta go." Breaker suddenly said from next to Cody which made the boy jump a little. When did he get so close?

"Oh, right. Sorry dad, I have things to do. I don't know when I'll be back." Cody turned around, smiled devilishly, and without waiting for an answer he got into the driver seat, Breaker into the passenger seat, and in an ordely fashion the three cars drove away. The bots transformed.

"Cody..."

Before the family could go elsewhere however, Dani had something to say.

"You guys won't believe what the ship's cameras caught!" she said and immediately put the feed on the big monitor. On the screen they could see the explosion taking place, how it broke the ship into two pieces.

And they also saw Cody and his friends, running off the ferry, not trying to help anyone on the way. Then minutes later they saw Breaker jumping into the water, Purplewings in the sky and as more time passed the ship was sealed up and launched forward.

"Cody was there..?" Boulder asked, not believing what he was seeing. None of them were!

"Then he lied to us! Oh, I'm so gonna teach him a lesson!" Kade was furious.

"For once I agree." said Heatwave, still trying to move as little as possible.

And for once, Chief was unsure whenever to agree with Kade or find a reasonable explanition.

.

The Deviants arrived to their house in the forest. 

"Breaker please tell us what you saw." Greya said or more like ordered. Breaker just looked at the ground avoiding his friends' gazes. They were outside at the clearing next to the house.

"The voice only said one thing," he began as he looked up. "It said...it said: run."

Silence took over. No one dared to speak. What did it mean? Run from what? From who?  
This only made them more tense.

Then Ringblue and Greenux transformed.

"I'm sorry to interupt but we need to go back." said Ringblue and Greenux nodded.

"R-right. Um.." Chaos was nervous and she couldn't focus. Cody realized that so he did what he had to do.

"Chaos please give me the USB. I will see where can we find Energon." Chaos handed the USB to Cody then he plugged it into his phone. After searching he found what he was looking for. "There it is. The map." he then projected it, a feature his expensive phone had.  
"Under the museum, under the school, the Firehouse..." Cody started to read it out loud. He was looking for the biggest and of course the easiest one to get.

"What about that?" Greenux pointed to the forest almost next to where they were now.

"Well, that would be perfect! Don't ya agree?" Cody said, closing the map and looking at Chaos.

"Y-yeah. Yeah! That will do it. Now, we just need tools. Any idea what to use and where to get them?" Chaos looked at Cody for an answer and also silently thanking him for taking over. The boy thought for a moment.

"Where, where, where..." he murmured. Two things popped into his mind. "Well...I have a few ideas. One is boring, one is risky." he couldn't help but smlie at the thought.

"Let's hear it." Purplewings said and now the others were very curious too.

"One, you do it with your bear hands or..."

"Or?" Breaker leaned closer. Cody didn't like this that much but it was indeed much effective than the other solution.

"A little back story for this one, there was once a very rich lady named Madeline Pynch who wanted to buy the rescue bots and get the gold dig out of Blossom Vale. When my family didn't agree with her she made phones that could control people and bots so you can guess what happened next. With a buldozer on the team, it was quite easy for her to get some gold before everything went wrong." he finished explaining and he was pretty sure that the others already knew what he was thinking.

"Aaand, you have that phone~?"

"Well Breaker, I don't have it but I happen to know where is it. But we have to steal it under the night. It's in a place called the BLF room."

"BLF?" Greya raised an eyebrow.

"Best Left Forgotten." Cody said winking at them.

During the night

Getting the phone was a piece of cake. All they needed to do was just to walk in and take it.  
Now Cody just needed to give the phone to Boulder and get the job done. He should have felt bad for planning on using his friend but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Sure they were on good terms but the amount of times when Cody asked for help or just asked to hang out and they denied it every freaking time...it made Cody's blood boil.

He silently used the pole to get down to where the bots where relaxing. They didn't need sleep or anything but time to time they just, turned themselves off, Cody guessed.

"Now, how do I do this?" he whispered to himself. The other three rescue bots were somewhere in the back. Boulder always liked relaxing near his plants. He collected quite a lot over the years. "Maybe I can...no that would be a bad idea...hmm. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought so."

He then recived a message from Breaker. He was wondering when he will be ready. Cody just looked at his phone. His phone that was similar to the brain washing one.  
He got an idea.

"Boulder!"

"Mgh...hm?" Boulder slowly opened his optics.  
'Did someone just call me?'

Boulder now fully awake looked in front of him. It was Cody, but...he was scared. But why?

"Cody?"

"Boulder! I-I'm so sorry for waking you up like this! But I need your help!" he pled. Boulder, being the kind one, wanted to help him of course.

"Well, what do you need?" Cody smiled then showed him his phone.

"I just wanted to send a message but after that someone keeps calling me and I don't know how to end it! I tried smashing it but I don't wanna buy another phone. Please uh...answer it? You're better to talking to people than me! Please!"

'Answer the phone, Boulder.'

Boulder was skeptical about it at first but he couldn't just turn Cody down. So of course he will help him. Besides that, he was still kinda out of his mind due to waking up suddenly.

"Alright give it to me." Cody smiled yet again, answered the call and handed the phone to Boulder. The green mech took it to his audios and then...some strange...something...

"I'm sorry Boulder. I'm so sorry. But I need to do this. Boulder, put the phone to a safe spot." Boulder did what he was told. "Now follow me quietly."


	12. Episode 10 - Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deviants began to build the Space Bridge and their ship to go home using the data they stole from the Rescue Bots. Meanwhile Frankie is going on an undercover mission.

The next day

"Boulder? Buddy? Where are you?!"

"Graham what are you doing this early in the morning?"

"Dad I can't find Boulder."

"Please tell me he didn't go to the Zoo again."

"That can't be..W-we should look for him then!" Chief nodded at that. After a few minutes the Rescue Bots, without Boulder, went out to look for their friend.

Cody on the other hand just watched as his family rushed to Boulder's rescue. They had no idea what had happen to him and what had happen in the night while they were all asleep.  
Cody of course was smart enough to put the phone back to the BLF room once the digging was done. Not that anyone would notice that it was missing. He pulled out his phone and called Chaos.

*Hey. Is everything alright there Cody?* asked Chaos.

"Yes Chaos, everything is how it should be. How's Ringblue and Greenux?" asked Cody as he walked over to his bed. Then he kneeled down to pull a box from under the bed. In the box there was the money he once won.

*They are ready to take off. They wanted to properly say goodbye to you though.* she replied sounding a little sad. 

"Trust me I wanted too. But my dad can't find out our little plan. Now, how much money do we need again?"

*All.*

Meanwhile in the garage

They found Boulder. It wasn't that hard, really. He was already almost home when they found him. He was dirty like he was working in the dirt all night long.

When they arrived back they attacked him with questions.

"Guys, guys! Please! Only one at the time." he told them, clearly annoyed a little that they asked so many questions but mostly because he was tired.

"Sorry. So, where were you?" Heatwave being the bossy one asked.

"I...was in the forest. I don't know how I got there but I was in a big hole that I think I dug. But I don't know why! I can't recall anything." he said in defeat. Graham was helping him wash off the dirt.

"Really? Nothing?" Blades askes, finding it hard to believe.

"I already told you! I...can't believe I've done something like that. I ruined that part of the forest." full of gloom he didn't even want to look up.

"Boulder...it's alright. We will plant the trees back I promise." Graham tried to cheer him up. It worked a little as the green bot smiled a little.

"Then, what happened before that?" asked Chase, curious to hear what Boulder had to say.

"I was...I was here in the garage, relaxing and then...then...Cody. Cody was there too. He asked me to do a favor for him. I dont know what it was I'm sorry." it was like something was blocking his mind from remembering.

"Don't be big guy. We will have to ask Codes about this later." Kade said while crossing his arms, visibly mad.

Little did they know that Cody was listening in to their conversation. He found himself smirking. Oddly enough, this all felt...good.

"BUMBLEBEE IS COMING!!" shouted suddenly Blades. He just recived a message from Bumblebee. He and his team will be here tomorrow for a day. Although Blades just wanted to see Bumblebee. Just Bumblebee.

"We need to decorate this place! Or maybe we should decorate the training center! That place is way bigger after all. WHO'S WITH ME?" he was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright Blades calm down," said Dani between giggles. "We will greet them in the training center."

"Yes, I agree. That way Bumblebee can see how much we have improved." said Chase to Chief. Chief smiled then nodded.

"Then it's decided! When will they arrive?" asked Heatwave as he punched his hands together. He can't wait to train with them. Blades looked at the message again that Bee sent but it just said that they will arrive somewhere in the morning.

"So...we just have to decorate it tonight!" Blades then went off to figure out what kind of decoration they would like. Just after that Cody came down the pole.

"Hey guys." he greeted them with an innocent smile. "What's up?"

"Bumblebee and his team will be here tomorrow in the training center." Graham said while eyeing him. If he knows something about why Boulder did what he did, then they need to ask him now. Graham looked at his father and didn't even have to ask. He nodded.  
"Cody?"

"Yes?" Cody turned around. He almost got into the car.

"What were you doing yesterday evening?" the boy stopped.

"Silly, I was sleeping. Why?" he raised an eyebrow. 

'There's no way they found out it was me.' he thought.

"Boulder said you asked him to do a favor for you in the middle of the night. What was it?" Graham said, completely oblivious to the fact that the culprit was right in front of him. Cody's face hardened a little but it was unnoticeable.

"Yes I did ask him a favor." he said truthfully. Well, mostly. The Burns family got surprised a little. Could Cody be behind this? "But it was nothing harmful. I just asked him to take a look at my phone because it started to glitch out. However he said it's nothing and that it should be fine by morning. And it is. Isn't that right, Boulder?" Cody looked straight into Boulder's optics and the rescue bot could've sworn that the boy's eyes changed. They were piercing and his gaze burned into his Spark.

"Yes, that's...what happened. But I still don't know why I ruined the forest." Cody walked over to Boulder with a straight face.

"Weren't you...searching for something?" while he walked he did not once broke eye-optic contact. Boulder still remained silent. "I belive earlier the day you were saying that you would go out to the forest and take a picture of a rare creature that lives under the ground. Perhasp you got a little out of control. Isn't that right, Boulder?" the way Cody spoke, the way he walked and the way he looked...something was not right but Boulder just couldn't figure out what. But he knew for sure that he must say yes to this. He didn't know why but he just has to.  
To the others in the garage, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Yes...yes I...That's what I did. I'm sorry everyone for making you worried." Boulder looked at the ground in shame and Cody just turned around to leave. He started up the car but rolled down the window to speak.

"What is this Bumblebee thing again tomorrow?" looking at his family he asked, though he could guess what their answer was going to be.

"You can't bring your friends, Cody. They aren't from here, they can't know!" his father told him, rather harshly.

"They are from here, because starting from today they are going to live in Griffin Rock. So I suggest make up your mind or else I won't come either." he threaten them then drove away like nothing happened.

"Something is definitely wrong with him." Heatwave said as he watched him in the car.

"What should I do?.."

"You should tell his friends. Considering the fact that they are always together so it's just a matter of time when will we be exposed." Chase tried to reason with him. Chief looked at his partner for a moment then sighed.

"Alright...okay I will call him. Right now." so he did. But he answered the call after several times.

*Yes?*

"You know why I called Cody. You can-"

*Wait! Before you say anything,* -BEEP- *Okay, now you can talk.*

"What did you do? Oh, you put me on speaker?"

*Yes.*

"Hello everyone. I...we decided that if you're going to be a part of this town then you all should know our biggest secret but you absolutely can not under any circumstances tell anyone else this. Cody you can bring them tomorrow, okay?"

*Oh yeah! We get to know some spicy stuff! Me likei!* that was Cat.

*Is the secrect that your big-ass robots are aliens?* teased Breaker.

*Silly! There's no such thing as aliens! Right?* Purplewings played the dumb.

*You would be surprised what's out in the un-* Crimson started but Cody cut their play off.

*You guys, STOP!* Cody shouted then there were no more talking. *Back to you, thanks dad. We will be there.* then the call ended.

With the Deviants

"Ya gotta admit it was funny." said Breaker as he put an arm around Cody. They were in the park where they told Cody about Greenux's and Ringblue's arrival. Now those two were in somewhere in the universe headed straight back torwards Cybertron.  
"So we're offically members of Griffin Rock?"

"Yup." Cody answered simply.

"Alright! We're rockin'!" Purplewings said excitedly.

"Now, what do we need for the Space Bridge?" Cody asked as Greya stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"I'll buy all the things and machines we need then I'll built the parts we actually need. I don't want to confuse you with out science and technology, so let's just say I have everything under control." Greya told Cody and even smirked a little. "Hmm...and if we can't find the machines on the market we can search in junk or scrap yards.."

"Did you just call me stupid? But yeah I don't want to stick my nose into things I don't understand, so Imma just leave that to you Greya. Here's the money." Cody handed over the box of money to the white haired girl. Greya took it and put it into her bag.

"Crimson, Purplewings can you please come and help me? Also can I borrow your car Cody?" Crimson and Purplewings nodded and Cody let her borrow the car and they were gone to get everything they needed.  
The boy then turned to the rest of the gang.

"As for the place, I've looked all over Griffin Rock and I've found the perfect place. The Griffin Crest also known as, the EMP zone where all technology, even cybertronians shut down. It was created by scientists in the past so if a machine goes hay-wire and it would follow us even into the EMP zone it would be destroyed. Chaos, if you could shut down the generator, that place is a jackpot. Only downside is that there's a super hot geyser in the middle of it." explained Cody as he was showing the gand where it was on a map.

"I see. It's far away enough from people to notice even. Show us the way!" Chaos said excited. Little did they know that someone...from the shadows were watching them.

That someone was dressed up in a brown jacket with a matching hat and black sunglasses, the same outfit she once wore for the same reason only this time, Chase didn't ask her to spy on someone.  
Frankie was feeling extremely lonely up in the laboratory. His dad and mom were always busy with each other, CeCe or their own intentions, and Frankie just wanted to hang out with someone her age. That someone was Cody but he had his new friends to hang out with. Needless to say, she felt jealous even if she hated to admit it. Ever since those punks came into their lives, it turned upside down and Frankie didn't like it one bit. The way Cody and the gang acted it was just so...off.  
Speaking of them, they began to move. Frankie was lucky because it seemed that they split up and the one named Devion took the car so Cody had to walk. This way Frankie won't lose them when following.

After what felt like an hour Cody, Cat, Breaker and Chaos arrived to the EMP zone and so did Frankie but she stopped away from them and hid behind a tree. However she brought along an eagle eye that can track sound too, so whatever they were saying she will hear it too.

"So this is it...amazing. The scientists of the past did a great job." Chaos said as she was amazed. Cody actually did his job here every month and used it to get away from his family. Now that it will turn into something greater, he couldn't wait to come here.

"Can you break it or what?" he asked.

"Leave it to me, babe. I need a control panel or...where is the generator that generates the shield?" Cody pointed next them where a simple panel was. "That's all I need." then the hacker began to work.

Frankie couldn't belive her eyes and ears. Was Cody trying to break into the zone? But he could just walk right in! And why did the female call Cody 'babe'?!

'Am I jealous?? No I can't be! Cody's my best friend! Agh! Focus on the task girl!'

While Chaos was working on the panel Cat, Breaker and Cody began to talk about the plan after this.

"This place is just perfect. You're sure no one will come here?" Cat asked as she was scanning the area, taking in the sight.

"Trust me guys, no one is gonna suspect a thing. You see, it was my dad's job to come here every month once to see if everything was alright and noone broke in, but after some time he made me go with him and for the past three months I alone do it. It's now under my responsibility. If I say that there's nothing to worry about, then he believes me." Cody explained. He really enjoyed those alone times.

"Oh, this is amazi-!" but Cat didn't have time to finish because Frankie, who meanwhile sneaked closer to them, suddenly jumped out the bushed just in time when Chaos successfully deactivated the shield.

"Cody! Explaine yourself!" she pointed at Cody, her gaze focused on him.  
Breaker cursed under his breath.

"Frankie?! What are you doing here!? Were you spying on me!" Cody attacked Frankie with questions. If she heard their plan, they can't let her get away.

"Y-yes! And I'm very disappointed in you! I'm sorry but I'm going to report this to your dad! I heard your little plan! I don't know why you are planning what you are planning, but eventually you will tell us and we will put an end to...this!" she gestured over him and his friends then turned around to leave. But Cody was nowhere near letting her get away and neither were the Deviants.

"Breaker get her." the said robot in disguise ran towards Frankie without hesitation. Frankie failed to notice him, she only did when Breaker smacked her in the head, making her losing her consciousness. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Great. But at least we got her. Chaos, did you manage to deactivate the shield?" Cody asked while Breaker dragged Frankie's body back to them.

"Yes." she answered proudly.

"Good. Breaker! Pick her up and follow me. Chaos, do your thing. Cat I need a ride. I have to pick up something up from the BLF room."

"Okie-dokie!"

"Yes sir!"

Later in the park

Frankie woke up only to find herself in the park on a bench.  
'What am I doing here?'

When she looked to her left she saw Cody, looking at his phone, probably texting someone.

"Frankie! You're awake!" he smiled once he noticed her.

"What happened? The only thing I remember that...I was with you?" she asked unsurely. Her head kinda hurt.

"Yes, we were walking in the park then you suddenly collapsed! But now I see you're alright after a little rest." Cody smiled and just looked at Frankie. Frankie smiled too and thanked Cody. The chatted for a few more minutes before they learned what time it was. It was five in the afternoon. Frankie quickly stood up and told Cody she had to go back home early. They said their goodbyes and Cody watched as she jogged away. Cody stood up too and began to walk down the opposite direction where Breaker waited for him along with Cat who was in her motorcycle form.

"So?" Breaker asked but he already knew the answer.

"Everything is going according to the plan. Everything, is how it should be. Shall we get going?" Breaker nodded and sat down on the motorcycle then Cody behind him and drove back to the EMP zone where the rest of them were waiting for their return.

When they arrived they were already behind the fence and nothing happened to them! The EMP zone is no more. Now, it's going to be the HQ for the Deviants.  
Cody was relieved when he saw that Greya and the others were back.

"Did you get everything?" Breaker asked from Greya.

"Kinda. I will have to go back to the Mainland for two things though. Maybe tomorrow or the day after." she answered.

"Go back the day after. I want you all to meet properly with the rescue bots and Bumblebee." advised Cody and the others nodded.

"What did you do to the girl?" asked Chaos. The others who weren't here looked at Cody with curiosity. "Oh, we had Cody's little friend following us but we caught her." she quickly explained.

"I used the memory wipe gun on her. Simple as that." Cody said proudly. It was fixed by Doc (he couldn't hold back his curiousity). He couldn't just let her go and tell everyone about this, that would be a disaster! "As I said before: I'll do anything for you. I trust you guys."

"It means a lot Cody. It really does." said Chaos then she hugged her. "C'mon guys group hug!"

"Oh boy." but it was too late as everyone hugged Cody as hard as they could including Breaker.  
"Breaker I can't breathe!!!"

"No onE CAN!"

After that they laughed and decided that it's better if they call it a day and just hang out. Lot of things happened this day. It was the second time Cody took something from the BLF room and despite the fact that he wanted to return them to make sure noone would suspect a thing...but he didn't. He took the golden phone and the memory gun, this time for real and wasn't thinking about giving those back anytime soon. They could come in handy. So when he decided to go back home, he handed them over to the Deviants.

When Cody arrived back to the Firehouse it was night time and everyone was fast asleep. So he took this to his own advantage and sneaked into the bots's communication room where he inserted a pendrive that Chaos gave him. That USB had a virus on it. The virus wasn't that hard to delete it was just for fun to see what their reaction will be. Then he went up to his room, changed clothes and fell asleep, knowing that the plan is going great and there is nothing to worry about.

Everything is how it should be.


	13. Episode 11 - The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bumblebee will be visiting the Burns'. The Chief finally allowed Cody to tell his friends the Rescue Bots' secret. Everything seems to go smoothly until an unfortunate event on the field...

The next day has come, and all they had to do is to wait. Yesterday evening Blades with Dani's, Blurr's and Salvage's help decorated the training center. They planned so many things for the other team, especially Blades for Bumblebee. The veteran actually sent another message, saying they will arrive just after lunch time.

Everyone was up, had breakfast and honestly just...waited. What else can you do when a long awaited friend comes to visit?  
Cody was up too, had breakfast when noone was looking to avoid his family's questions. Greya informed him that tomorrow they would go look for more parts for the space bridge and asked him to come along. Cody happily said yes, of course. A little field trip is always good for the soul.

"Chief there's something wrong with the computer!" came Heatwave's voice from the Chief's comm.link. The others rushed to the room, including Cody who just got down, to see what's going on. The screen, all of them, were static, jumping from one color to another. All they saw on the main screen was a letter D and nothing more. As Boulder tried to overwrite the system, the others began to figure out who did this.

"It had to be someone who we know because the virus was installed via a pendrive." pointed out Chase. Everyone thought the same. They looked at Cody with the same questioning look on their faces. Cody looked up to them.

"What?" he asked simply. The others just continued to glare at him and after a while Cody found it very annoying. "Is there something on my face?"

"No...we just...thought you would know something." Dani explained but Cody could see through the lie. They were suspicious of him.

"When did you come home last night?" asked Chief. Cody was with his friends again so he had to come back late in the night, but how late?  
'Wait...we have security cameras!'

"Do we have the security camera's footages?" the old man asked from Boulder who managed to get rid of the virus.

"Unfortunately that's the only thing that the virus deleted." Boulder informed the Chief.

"I see. So Cody? Are you coming afternoon with your friends?" in defeat, the Chief asked with a smile, tried at least.

"Yeah. Dunno when though. Maybe a hour later."

"That's alright." Cody nodded then turned around to leave. His family just watched as he walked away.

After some time Boulder managed to restore the system but they couldn't bring back the footages. Whoever did it they did it to delete all evidence about...about what? What had happen in the Firehouse that caused this? Chief just hoped that it wasn't Cody because he then had to arrest his own son...

"WHAT!?" Cody's voice boomed in the garage. The Burns family just listened in. They knew it was wrong but Cody just talked so loudly they couldn't help themselves.  
"So wait-seriously?! No way! Amazing. Okay, I'm coming. Gothca. See ya."

Cody stood next to his car and just put away his phone into his pocket then started to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny little bro?" Kade, and as well as the others, came to the garage to see what's up with Cody. Cody didn't turn around and didn't say anything.  
"Cody?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some, ah, inside jokes if you may." he said and chuckled too. Then he got into his car and drove away, his smirk not fading once.

"What was that all about?" Heatwave asked. He was now sure that something is just wrong Cody.  
And if he has to force it out of him then so be it.

"I have no idea." Chase said simply. 

With Cody

Cody arrived to Griffin Crest and as he passed the signs he spotted cameras following his every move. His smirk widened.  
As he approached the EMP zone he saw Chaos there, standing outside the gates. He rolled next to her.

"Hey. So, what's the big deal?" Cody asked excitedly. Chaos smiled and told him to stay there for a few seconds. Suddenly a scanner popped up out of nowhere, going over Cody and the car. "Wow. Just like in the training center.." the boy said in amaze. Chaos nodded.

"Yep, we got the idea from there." she said. Then the gates opened and revealed the already changed zone. Cody's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where on Earth did you get a whole-ass hangar!?" he got out of the car and took a few steps ahead. Behind Old Parker was a hangar, similar to the one on the MainLand.

"You would be surprised what you can find in junk yards." Crimson said as he walked up to Cody. Still confused, the boy looked up at the knight. "We also stole this one. It was unused." that made Cody laugh.

"And now what? Gonna make a Devinat version of the training center?" Cody turned to Chaos.

"Oh no, of course not. We don't need something that huge. We just need enough space for the space bridge and plus a few more."

"And with the help of all the projects being carefully written down, I've developed my own versions of those trusty little tools." Greya walked out, in her robot form, of the hangar holding a red object in her hands. "Power up!" she suddenly yelled out and the object transformed into a hammer. She smiled devilishy and looked at her team who returned the smile.

"Noble."

"Wanna see what else we did?" Chaos asked.

"Always."

After lunch time, in the training center

Everything was ready for the arrival of the Bee team. Chase gathered all the books of laws to it show to the other policebot, Heatwave made a schedule of training for himself and Bumblebee and Boulder arranged some plants and flowers. Luckily Slavage, Blurr and even Quickshadow were here to greet them. Blurr mostly because of Sideswipe.  
Dani talked to Chief about a whole hangar being stolen from an unused military site, as her peers told her.

Then suddenly the ground bridge activated itself. The Burns family waited for whoever to come out. But to their surprise a white Range Rover rolled out of the ground bridge. Cody parked inside the room then they got out.

"Hello there guys!" Cody closed and locked the doors after his friends got out. The Deviants immediately looked up at the bots.

"Wow." was all they could say. Of course it would have been a sarcastic come back but they needed to act natural.

"Well, I think it's better this way." Chief started. "So, guys..this is Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow and of course-" just as he was about introduce the little robot dog, Servo jumped at Cody. "-Servo."

"Ah! H-hey there boy! Long time no see?"

"Cute dogie!!" Cat kneeled down to pet Servo but the dog started growling at them. "Oh...your dog doesn't like me." in fact as soon as Servo realized what kind of people were around him he jumped between them and Cody in order to defend the boy.

"More likely none of us." Crimson pointed out. Was this possible? Could the dog sense that they are cybertronians? If so...the dog must be gone.

"Strange. He's friendly with everyone else on the island." Dani said. "Come back here boy!" Servo immediately went back to Dani. Cody stood up and Chief continued to explain everything. He told them how they met, how they bonded, some of their adventures. Cody then told them how they went into an alternative future where Morocco ruled. Boy, those were the times..

"I don't think we properly introduces ourselves." Crimson said then politely continued, "My name is Rider Ryp. It's a pleasure meeting with aliens from an other universe." he even bowed a little.

Deja vu...

"The name's Adria Cot. Nice to meet you Mr Aliens. And Mrs Alien." Adria smugly glared at Quickshadow who glared back.

"My name is Kate Nora and are you a bulldozer?? Cool!" Kate ran to Bouldet and just asked him silly questions. Boulder didn't mind it, he enjoyed making small talks.

"My name is Asena Cot. Sup." she crossed her arms. She tried to act tough.

"Devion Winter." she said simply.

"And you already met me. Daniel Dawn."

It was still a little awkward to see them in public they but needed to acknowledge the fact that they are going to live among them as part of the Griffin Rock community. Maybe this was for the better. This way the rescue team could keep a closer eye on Cody.

After some time the ground bridge came alive yet again. This time a red sport car zoomed out followed by a blue and white police car, a yellow muscle car and a green dino bot.

They have arrived. Team Bumblebee is here.

"Alright! I'm back Griffin Rock!" said Sideswipe as he transformed. 

"Hey Sideswipe! Long time no see!" Blurr walked over to his buddy to greet him.

"It's good to be back..." said Bumblebee as he looked around then without any kind of warning Blades jumped onto Bumblebee for a hug.

"Hi Bee!"

"Oh, hey Blades. How-how are you?" Bumblebee asked then they exchanged every little detail of their lifes since the last time the talked to each other. They were really good friends.

Strongarm transformed too and looked around. She was amazed by the training center and she couldn't wait to look around. Then her optics landed on Chase. They saluted to each other and began to talk. Mostly of laws, probably.

Drift wasn't here, he got bussiness to do just in the last minute and Windblade was somewhere back on Cyberton.

Everyone found someone to talk to. Then...

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A DINO BOT???" a feminie voice shouted. Cat who was already next to Grimlock jumped around him making him a little uncomfortable but also happy. "Do like PUNCHING THINGS?"

"Grimlock loooves punching things!" Grimlock didn't even bothered to transform. Breaker and Greya went over to them too. That's when Bumblebee asked Chief a question.

"Uh, Chief? I can't ignore the fact that there are...seven new humans here?" the Chief looked at Bee confused.

"Seven? Just six." now it was Bee's turn to be confused.

"Where's Cody?"

"Right here big guy." Bumblebee turned around to see...Cody?

"Cody?" asked Bee with wide optics. Cody just laughed at his expression.

"You couldn't recognize me?" Bee nodded. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You changed. Our human friend back home, Russel, could be around your age if I remember correctly."

"Why, thank you very much. I worked hard for this look." he posed and smiled devilishly. The atmoshpere was still a little awkward but as they started to getting to know each other they realized that they had a lot in common.

"Who's up for a race?" Sideswipe asked. Blurr, Bumblebee, Chase and Heatwave singed up for it.

"Let me race too." said Cody. 

"With what?" Sideswipe asked with a questioning look. He must be joking. Cody just crossed his arms and pushed a button on the keys which caused the car to unlock itself.

"I bet that my baby can beat all of you." he glared at Sideswipe. Sideswipe got a little surprised but quickly shuggered it off.

"I would like to see you try." the red sports car was all about a good race.

They lined up to the start line on the minimized race track. Chief tried to talk Cody out of this stupid race but Cody just wouldn't listen.

They all transformed to their veichle form, excluding Cody. Cody just teased them with the sound of the car's engine. For a Range Rover, the car had a powerful engine.  
And Greya of course upgraded one thing or two.

Strongarm started the race.

"Ready...set...GO!" the race has begun. Surprisingly for a little while they all were head-to-head but after some time Sideswipe, Blurr, Bumblebee and Cody was in the front. Chase was fourth next to Heatwave. How can Cody be faster?  
The autobots in the front were struggling to keep up with the massive white car.  
Cody even teased with a wink when he did a perfect drift in one of the curves.

.

Cody drifted through the finish line leavening the others in the dust.

"Alright! Noble!" cheered Cody as he got out of the car. Then they all were put down to the ground and Elma maximized them as well as Cody's car.

"He must have cheated..." Kade murmured under his breath. Heatwave agreed. There's no way that a human car like that would beat four alien super cars. Well, three super cars and a fire truck. Blurr and Sideswipe felt the same. Bumblebee just being the oblivious one, congratulated Cody.  
Blades told everyone to follow him because they were going to show them around the center.

"Cody! Can I talk to you for a moment?" the chief walked over to his son. Cody placed his hands on his hips and waited for his dad to speak. "In private?"

Cody raised an eyebrow.  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it while they are here as well." Cody said in a serious tone as he gestured to his friends behind him.

"Cody, this is personal. Family personal."

"They are family as well."

Chief just looked at Cody. Before the accident he didn't talk back. He did what he was told to do and he didn't complain. What did change then?  
He met these guys.

These...bastards.

"Never mind then." Chief finally said and walked away not wanting to show how disappointed he is now.

...

"So I heard that everything is cool now with the humans and cybertronians?" Bumblebee asked from Heatwave.

"Yeah. At first I didn't want to admint it but it was a relief to finally act natural. And the humans aren't so bad of a company after all." Bumblebee, Heatwave and Blades were just talking about what had happen over the years, the Burns family is with Chase, Boulder and Strongarm to show her the beauty of the Griffin Rock. Blurr and Sideswipe were racing again on the mini race track. Grimlock...is having the time of his life. He's out in an abandoned field, surrounded by demolished buildings with the Deviants and Cody. They are...well, having lots and lots of fun.

Okay, they are destroying the place and all of it's surroundings.

"NOW GRAB THAT TREE AND DESTROY OTHERS TREES WITH IT!"

"OKAY!" Breaker and Grimlock got along really well with each other. Cody and the others just sat on the remainings of the buildings, cheering for them and laughing.

"Do you think we should, like, stop them?" asked Purplewings from Cody. Cody just looked at the duo. Grimlock was in his dino form roaming around and Breaker was sitting on top of his head.

"Nah." Cody replied. Then he stood up. "Daniel! Let me have fun too!"

Breaker led Grimlock to Cody to sit on him.

"Hey Grimlock." 

"Oh, hey little man!" Cody smiled at that and they went back to being destructive.

Meanwhile back in the training center Team Bumblebee and the Family of Heroes decided that it would be good idea to go back to Griffin Rock to show them how much they have developed. Maybe there will be a rescue mission and they can show what they can do.

"Where's Grimlock?" asked Bumblebee.

"The last I saw him, he was with...oh no. He's with Cody and his friends." with that Chief immediately grabbed his phone and dialoged Cody's number. After a few moment he picked up but Chief could say anything as the the only thing he and the others heard was-

Screams.

Everyone froze.

"What was that!? Was that Cody?" Blades asked as he worried for him the most.

"I'm calling Grimlock." said Bumblebee. "Grimlock? Grimlock come in. What's your status?" But no answer came. "Something must have happen to them. Any idea where they have gone to?"

"Uh, I think I heard them talking about...destroying things?" Sideswipe said unsure. However Chief already knew where they are.

"I know where they are. There's an abandoned field nearby. Follow me." everybot transformed and the humans sat in.

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

Minutes later

What they found scared them for life. The field and it's surroundings' been demolished to the point where it was equal with the ground. However that is not what astonished them.

There was a giant hole in the ground.

"What the..."

"Don't tell me they...oh no! CODY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Chief helplessly screamed his son's name and hoped Cody will hear it. But no answer came.

Meanwhile under the ground

Groans could be heard from underground. A dino bot and seven teens were on the ground in pain.

"Is...everyone okay? Little dudes?" Grimlock asked the teens. After that, he transformed.

"Holy...shit. The...the fuck happened?" Breaker was the first one to sit up. He looked at his surroundings. When did they get into a cave? The others woke up too. Breaker helped the them to get up.

"Thanks Daniel." he helped up Cody. "What the fuck happened?"

"I can only remember...an explosion." said slowly Greya. "Someone tried to kill us."

"Can we climb back up?" Crimson asked as he looked up. Unfortunately noone needed to answer the question as a big rock was blocking the way out. "Damn."

Cody tried his comm.link but it was no use, as well as the others'. 

"Can we somehow break through that rock?" Breaker asked as he examined their only way out.

"Not without crushing us, I'm afraid." Greya told Breaker. If they could just change back into their original robot forms, they could come up with a plan but with Grimlock here, they couldn't do much.  
Cody looked around and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see that the cave was much bigger than it was.  
And there was a tunnel leading somewhere else.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice." he called out for the rest of them and they began walking. They took out their phones and used them as flashlights.

"Kinda creepy.." Cat said and walked closer to her friends. Purplewings put an arm around her to calm her down.

After minutes of walking they came to a branching. They decided it would be best to split up, Grimlock going one way, the gang the other. That way they could transform in peace and find a way out faster.  
Once Grimlock was gone Cat transformed and speeded away. Once she finds another way out or more tunnels, she will come back.

Above the ground

The rescue team succesfully mapped out the ground below them to see if they have fallen into a tunnel system.  
As they scanned the map turns out they did, and there's only one entrance other than the hole in the ground. The tunnels are part of an old mine system and the entrance is in the forest near the training center.

"Cody is a smart kid, he will probably try to find the exit, so we should go to the entrace and start the search from there." Heatwave stated as he looked at his team.

"Agreed."

With that they followed the map to where the entrance could be.

Underground

Cat came back moments before Grimlock made it back to the gang.

"Any luck, Grimlock?" Cody asked the dinobot.

"Nope, there's nothing down there." he answered.

"I've actually found something the other way. We are in an old mine system, which means there must be an exit somewhere at the other end." Cat explained. Without a word they began walking to the other way in hopes of getting out.

But of course Grimlock couldn't stay quiet for more than five minutes.

"I've been in a situation like this before. Back in the Scrapyard." he looked around him, to see if anyone was listening. Even if not, he continued. "We were stuck in a hole that a decepticon caused. But thank to Denny and Russel we made it out and managed to capture the bad guy! Only I was rescued waaaaay after the others." Cody suddenly had a thought run through his mind. He slowed down to walk next to the dinobot.

"Say, Grimlock. Bumblebee too mentioned someone similar to my age. Was it this, 'Russel'?" the dino nodded. "Tell me about him. In fact, tell me about the place where you live." and Grimlock was more than happy to talk.

They successfully found the exit without any difficulties and once they were out, the rescue team arrived too, just in time.

"Cody!" 

"Grimlock!"

Once everyone reunited with each other, they went back to the training center so they could use the fround brige to go to Griffin Rock.

The Burns showed them the weather machine, which Doc fixed, they showed them the dome and told them about how they teleported away and used it to fly back to their original place.  
Cody insisted Sideswipe to play the VR game with him which he happily accepted and played a few games together.  
Chase showed Strongarm his collection of detective film and actually gave some to her. She too, was interested in these.  
Heatwave, Boulder fought against Grimlock and Bumblebee while the others watched from the sides.

"I could take them down in an instant." whispered Breaker as he watched the four robots fight.

"We all know, Breaker." answered Cody with a smirk.

By the end of the day they went back to the training center and said their goodbyes. Bumblebee promised that next time the rescue team will be the guests at the Scrapyard.

It was night time when they got back to the Firehouse. Everyone expect Cody went to sleep. He wanted to talk to the Deviants first.

"So, tomorrow. When do we go?"

"Anytime you want, Boss." said Chaos.

"How about afternoon? I'll call you."

"Sure thing." But Cody wasn't done yet.

"And I know where we could go, where we would find everything we need." He didn't need to say it outloud, the Deviants knew exactly what Cody was talking about. After all, they all listened to Grimlock talk about that place.

The Scrapyard near Crown City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally reached the chapter that was last updated on Wattpad. From now on it will take time to post new chapters. Thank you for reading my story!


	14. Episode 12 (part one) - We're no Heroes tonight

The next morning Mayor Luskey held a town meeting. Chief insisted this because these random explosions were getting out of hand. They agreed that if there's going to be an other explosion the are going to evacuate the island.

Meanwhile Graham, Boulder, Doc and Baranova were trying to figure out why these explosions happened in the first place. They were too random and happened out of the blue so they all agreed that someone was causing it, maybe to scare them off the island.

"But who could that be?" asked Graham mostly from himself. "I don't understand."

"Don't give up just yet because, " Doc began while looking at the monitors. They were in the lab. "I think I found something."

"Well, what is it?" asked Baranova. She walked next to his husband. Doc showed them a picture of the hole.

"There. On the side. Remains." there were explosive remains on the side indeed. "With that maybe I can determine it's kind, where do they made it and who bought it."

"Yeah, that could work." Boulder said. "I'm gonna go and see if the explosions did any damage to the island."

"Alright buddy." Boulder transformed and drove back to the scene.

In the Firehouse

Cody was surprisingly with Frankie, playing video games on the TV in the underground garage. He figured he could spend time with her to make her feel better and less suspicious of him. All while the Deviants were working on their HQ.  
But also he was thinkig about his field trip later this day. More specifically if they should reveal themselves to Bumblebee. Grimlock surely told Russel about everything that had happened here so if they go there, he could recognize them.

'Should I have used the memory wipe gun on him?'

"BO-YAH! I WIN!" Frankie cheered as she finished the racing game, making Cody snap back to reality.

"You were just lucky. I was distracted."

"With what?" Frankie put down the controller to look at Cody.

"I was just...thinking." Frankie raised an eyebrow. 

"C'mon you can tell me. We're friends after all." Frankie put her hand on Cody's shoulder. Should he do it? Should he tell her? He argued with himself and didn't notice when the alarm went off. Soon the team arrived but Chief stopped them. They weren't going on a mission. Instead Chief told them that it's about the explosions. Doc Greene appeared on the screen inside the bot's communication room.

"Well, Doc, what did you find?" asked Heatwave.

"Right. So, we found something rather interesting. I managed to figure ouy who's making these kind of dynamite. There's only one company in America which is owned by a company that is owned by...The Pynch Company." explained Doc. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise but soon enough anger replaced it.

"Pynch? Madeline Pynch!? What does she want now!?" Dani was in rage mode.

"Isn't she in jail?" Chase asked from Chief.

"Unfortunately her 'friends' bought her out." said the policeman as if it was venom. Cody was listening in with half ear. Madeline is behind the explosions? No new thing there.

"Well then let's arrest her already!" hurried Kade.

"Isn't not that easy." said Graham through the TV. "We can't just go in and arrest someone just because their company's company owns an explosive factory. We have to find evidence." he explained further. The others nodded. Then Baranova spoke.

"I may know how to. There's going to be a party or more likely a welcome back fancy meeting for this Madeline lady later today. Maybe we can send someone as our spy to gather informations." she suggested. "It's going to be in a city called...Crown City."

Cody immediately turned around.

"That's one fancy sounding city." said Frankie as she too was interested in the situation.

'If the party is going to be there...we could link it with my mission and get a free ride with the Ground Bridge!'

"You say someone who she doesn't recognize?" called out Cody and everyone looked at him. He stood up from the sofa and walked towards his family. "Why not a whole group of strangers?"  
The others thought for a moment but quickly realised they won't have another chance like this.

"Alright. We will send you seven there. Your mission is to find an evidence that would be enough to arrest Madeline." Chief told his son and Cody nodded.

"I shall accompany them. I was build for these type of missions." said suddenly Quickshadow as she too was in the call.

"Shall not." Cody quickly denied the help. "No offense but if Madaline is targeting the island she sure still remembers all of us. That includes you." he pointed at Quickshadow on the monitor who was taken aback.

"Then how come you will go?" she argued back. This made Cody smirk.

"Even Bumblebee couldn't recognize me. Also, with a little bit of make over, I'm pretty sure I can get away with this." he held out his arms a little, showing off how confident he was.  
He also didn't want Quickshadow nor anyone else joining them in this little sidequest.  
"So?"

"I suppose it is true.." Boulder thought for a moment.

"Great! All good? Okay, I'll tell the others and bring them here!" and before anyone could stop him, Cody was gone.

"Are we sure, we don't-" Heatwave began but Chief already had an idea.

"Contact Bumblebee. We will have to ask him do to us a favor."

Cody was gone yes, but not entirely. He was still listening in to their converstation outside the communication room.

*Ah! Chief, what a pleasent surprise. Didn't think we would hear from you so soon.* Bumblebee's voice could be heard.

"Bee, we need your team's help."

*Anything.*

What Chief asked from Bumblebee was something Cody considered absolute betrayal.  
His father asked Bee's little human friend to go spy after them on the party.  
With anger sparking in his eyes, Cody quietly left the Firehouse to tell everything to the gang.

Needless to say that the gang didn't really like the idea of helping the rescue team since they were enemies. But for Cody they agreed. Hell, this might even turn out to be entertaining. For one, they were going on a stealth mission, who doesn't like a good old sneaking in?  
Two...they were one step ahead of them.

"And with that much of an advantage it should be easy to dodge what they throw at us. And since they played dirty, we will too." Cody explained his plan to the gang as they were in their HQ. "By sneaking into their Scrapyard and stealing what we need."

"Yo, Cody." Breaker called out. "If you act on anger it ain't gonna end well."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, thank you. But you see, when I'm angry I'm not running blindly at the wall. What I do is carefully plan revenge," his gaze seemed to burn into the gang's spark as he said the next sentence. "And whoever is standing in my way...will pay."

"You got a terrifying gaze, Boss." Cat said, shaking a little but it was unnoticable. Cody looked her while raising an eyebrow.

"Scarier than Megatron's." Chaos added and Breaker nodded in agreement.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. Now, let's get back to the Firehouse to go on out little mission, shall we? And bring your fanciest dresses."

Afternoon

The white Range Rover with the gang inside arrived back to the Firehouse where the reacue team were waiting for them. Before they got into the car they changed clothes so when they stepped out, the Family of Heroes were surprised to say the least.

The boys were all wearing black suits with various colored button ups. White for Breaker, red for Crimson and golden-yellow for Cody. Devon too, was wearing a suit with a silver button-up.  
Their hairstyle stayed the same except for Cody, who had his hair pushed back and kept in place with lots of hair spray, but even then a bigger lock of hair would pop up and cover his right eye.  
Chaos and Purplewings were wearing a straight 'A' line dress, black for Chaos and of course purple for Purplewings. Cat wore a cute blue mid-long cocktail dress.

"Do we look good or do we look amazing?" asked Cody but in all honesty he didn't care what the others had to say.

"Ooo!! Lemme get my camera and take a photo!" said excitedly Blades. At least he appriciated. He came back with the device and snapped a group photo of them.

"So? We goin' or what?" without further adue, Chase activated the Ground Bridge for them and the Deviants didn't hesitate one sec to go through.  
When they were gone, Chief called Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee? Is everything ready at your end?"

*Yes Chief.* the yellow Autobot anwsered through the comm.link. *Russel will be in contact with us and report anything strange.*

"Are we sure this is the only way?" asked Blades in a small voice. "Spying on Cody is so not us." 

Yes, everyone felt like this is wrong. It's not like them at all. However Cody changed so much in just a few months, what else could they do? Asking him? That didn't work out the last time. He still owns an explanation for that security camera footage from the ferry. Once's he's back from this mission they are going to talk to him no matter what.

*Guys, we arrived. We are going into the town, now.* Cody said suddenly through the comm.link.

"Good luck."

On the other side of the Groundbridge, the Deviants ended up in a forest, near a river. The sun was almost down.

"Are you going to keep them updated?" Purplewings asked from Cody.

"I wish I don't have to." He said. "And it's going to be difficult to match our story with what this Russel is going to tell them."

"Or maybe.." Greya started and searched for something in her bag. "We get rid of him." And pulled out something.

"What!? What are you-" Cody turned to Greya to see her holding a golden bracelet. "What is that?" he turned back to drive.

"This, dear Boss, is an upgraded version of that handy little gold phone. You put this on a person, or bot, and the little device connects to their nervous system and bam! Now they obey to you." the femme handed the device to Cody and he carefully examined it. "I finished it today."

"How much do you have?" the boy asked, smirking.

"Glad you asked." said Greya as she showed everyone the bag full of these bracelets.

"I can't wait to use Madeline's own tech againts her! You really outdid youself, Greya! Good job."

They continued to drive towards the shining city. Seriously, this Crown City was blindlingly shiny. How could anyone live there? Even at night it was so bright, probably because of the millions of lights on the skyscrapers.

"According to my source, the party is going to be in the tallest building, at the top. It's called The Haven Tower." Chaos told them.

"How are we going to get in? Sneak in? Or brust through the front doors?" Breaker asked and hoped for the latter.

"While I would love see her face when we crash her party, I say we sneak into the party." Breaker frowned and sat back in his seat. They were on the bridge. "From the top."

"The top?" they asked. Cody nodded and began to explain his plan.  
His plan was to fly up to the top of the building and sneak in from the windows. They should have fewer security guards up there because let's face it. Who would come from the top?

"Purplewings, Chaos and Crimson will lift us up and from there we will open the windows and climb in. It should go unnoticed. We should stop at the edge of the city so you can transform without being seen." everyone nodded. Cody chuckled.

"What is it Boss?" asked Cat.

"I remembered when me and my family raided her HQ a few years ago. That's when we though we would get rid of her for good. Looks like she didn't learn her lesson. Now...I'm going to make sure she does."

After a few minutes they were in place. Cody called his family to tell then they will be entering the building in 5 minutes.

At the Firehouse

"Copy that." said Chief, turned off the comm.link then called out to Russel on the other one. "Cody just called. Is everything ready at your end?"

*Yes Chief, I'm already at the party. Russel out.*

Back to Cody

The city was full of noise and it was night time, so noone noticed when three superplanes took off into the sky. Breaker was riding with Crimson, Greya and Cat with Purplewings and Cody with Chaos.

"Gotta say, this building is huge." Breaker said while looking out of Crimson's window.

"Yeah. Makes me think Griffin Rock is just a...playground." Cody says. Of course he loved his town's technology but everywhere else...was better. Was it only just him thinking that? He wanted more. More excitement and more...control. Control over his life. It's been years since his dad promised a partner for him. Optimus told him the same.  
However they did nothing ever since. Sure they came back from the places they been separated to, after the whole Morocco kidnapping him story, but they've been back to those places multiple times. It's only a matter of time they will be gone again. Leaving Cody alone. Again.

"Cody?" came suddenly Chaos' voice. "Are you okay?" they were almost at the top.

"What? No, I mean yes, ugh..." they arrived at the top and transformed first into bot mode, then after everyone got out, into their human forms. "What makes you ask that?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just...felt like you were not." she answered. Cody raised up one of his eyebrows but quickly turned his attention back to their mission.

"We will talk about that later. Right now we have to get inside. Any idea?"

"I might have." said Greya and pulled out a thin device from her bag. She put it on the window and it was one of those fancy window cutters you see in movies. "Grab it when it's done."

Chaos was the closest so she grabbed the window piece and carefully put it down on the ground. They then proceeded to climb through it.  
They found themselves in some sort of storage room. Then Chief called thru the comm.link.

*Son, there's something wrong with the Groundbridge. I don't think we will be able to teleport you back tonight.* he said. Ah, wonderful.

"Don't worry dad, we will figure something out." he turned towards his team. "Chaos. Get into the system and be our eyes from here. The rest of us will be on the field." Chaos nodded and began searching for any kind of panel on the walls.

"You know, I think we should bring this lady back with us. To make sure she won't escape, and we don't have to worry about finding evidence." suggested Crimson. Cody thought it through and it was a better idea but it was more riskier too. Especially the question of how they would get her back.  
Then he remembered...

"Good idea...in fact, I think I just solved our way back to Griffin Rock." he said while smiling.

"Oh, really now?" Purplewings asked curiously. "Could have used that knowledge before we stole that hangar and brought it back, only the three of us."

"You didn't ask." he said then called someone on his phone.  
While Cody handled the phone, Greya handed everyone two of those brainwashing bracelets. Chaos found a panel and successfully hacked into the system, taking over the cameras and everything with it.  
Cody put down the phone and got himself two bracelets too.

"Okay, it will go like this: Chaos will search for Madaline and this so called Russel. According to Grimlock he's easy to spot. I'm counting on you, my dear hacker. Once we find them we will divide into three groups. Purplewings and Cat will go after Russel. Brainwash him. Greya and Breaker will make sure no one finds us suspicious. If they do, you know what to do. And finally I will go after Madaline while Crimson will have my back. Any questions?" as Cody explained the plan the others nodded and stayed silent, understanding everything. "Good. Then let's go hunting."

They made their way into the ball room where Madaline held her party. It wasn't so hard to find, guards were everywhere and that typical luxury music was playing. Oh, and also, there were a lot of people dressed up in expensive looking clothings.  
They walked inside. They didn't really stand out, there were far more...let's just say, interesting looking dressed that everyone had their eyes on.

"Chaos, any sign of our targets?" Cody asked casually as they made their way to the foods and drinks table.

*I haven't spotted Madaline but I do have a vision on Russel. Wasn't hard to miss. He's wearing a top hat and his entire outfit is green.* replied the hacker.

"Ugh, okay. Thank you. Keep looking." said Cody before signaling with his eyes at Purplewings and Cat to go after him. They nodded and began to move.

With Russel

It's been a while since the bots had this sort of mission, especially one that involved him. He heard of Cody before from Bumblebee and was really surprised when he found out what kind of situations he got hinself into with his new friends. He was actually looking forward to meet him, under different circumstances of course.  
He was still living with his dad at the Scrapyard, nothing much changed there. The bots' HQ was looking better now, but still was where they first moved the ship.  
'I wonder why Cody was behaving like that.' he thought then shook his head. 'Focus on the mission! I have to find them.'  
He recieved the photo from the Chief that Blades took of them. Bleades heavily disliked the idea to use the photo againts Cody but now was when desperate times calls for desperate maesures. They have to unravel this mess.

He scanned the room again and there they were, in their matching outfits at the drinks table. They appeared to be talking.

"Russel to the Firehouse. I see them, they are just talking...wait. There's only four of them. Cody, Daniel, Rider and Devion."

*Four? That's bad. Keep an eye out on the missing ones. And don't forget to take pictures.* Heatwave told the boy.

"Understood. Out." as soon as he ended the call, someone grabbed his wrist.

"Understood what, Honey?" a voice ask from behind then he felt something snatching on his wrist. Before he could react to everything that's went down, his vision became blurry along with his thoughts. He tried to turn around, to see who attacked him, even if it's just a glimpse of their faces...but all he saw was darkness.

The bracelet connected to his system and took control. The girls turned him around. The purple haired girl got close, as if she was flirting with the boy, so she could give him his new mission.

"Good boy. Now you dance as we sing. Continue this little play of yours, answer when they call and tell them everything is fine, nothing to worry about, Cody and his friends are doing okay." Purplewings told Russel and the poor boy nodded, unable to do anything else. "I will call for you when we are done." Russel nodded.  
The girls smiled and walked away.

"Russel is out." Cat called to Cody on their comm.link. 

*Good. Join Breaker and Greya once we find Madaline.* he told them.

"Understood."

With Cody

'Now, where is she?' he asked from himself, looking around the room. You would think that she would be in the center of attention because this party is for her but where was she? He asked from Chaos if she spotted her but it was no use, she didn't see her either.

"Damn.." he whispered then suddenly had an idea. "Wait...what about her daughter? They always did everything together. Priscilla Pynch." he waited for a few moments then Chaos called back, saying that she was present. She was actually really close to Cody, the other side of the table. She was hidden by some people.

"What are you going to do now?" Breaker asked from Cody.

"I'm going to use her to get information. She must know something." he said and the others nodded. "Go and make sure noone finds us suspicious." they did as they were told. Crimson remained by his side.  
A few minutes passed and there he saw her, her back towards Cody, just a few steps away. She certanly grew taller, almost as tall as him, but that's because she was wearing high heels. She was wearing a black and pink mid long dress that had sleeves. Her hair was now shoulder lenght, still straight and black and she didn't wear that pink hat anymore.  
"Showtime." he approached her.

Priscilla was scrolling through her social medias when she felt someone tapping her shoulders. She, rather scared, turned around expecting her mother. However all she saw was a very handsome young man with blonde hair and brown eyes...wait a minute. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person in front of her.

"Cod-?!" she almost shouted but Cody quickly placed his hand on her mouth.

"Not too loud, Dear." he whispered and took away his hand. "How are you doing these days?" he asked casually.

"What are you doing here!? Are you out of your mind!? If Mother sees you, she will kill you! She's been out there for your family's blood ever since you arrested her. She's crazy!" Priscilla whisper-yelled at Cody.

"Why is that? Not that it's surprising." 

Priscilla sighed.

"When you arrested her I was sent back to my Father. I honestly didn't care less where I was. I learned all the things Mother did and at first I didn't see the problem. However spending time away from her made me realize that she was a true criminal. When I made up my mind to be independent however, she came back and took me away. I couldn't do much. Now I'm forced to attend this stupid party and pretend everything is fine." she explained. "Ever since then she's out there to get completely rid of Griffin Rock, hence the explosions. Which is why I assume you're here." she added. Cody nodded and smirked.

"Why yes, I am, with my own team." he told her then had an idea. "Say, would you like to help me get rid of her first?"

Priscilla thought for a moment, she really did. She was very much afraid of her Mother. But this could be a new start, she could be free from her, she could have more control over her own life...  
Priscilla smiled and nodded. She will help Cody, any means neccessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	15. Episode 12 (part two) - We're the Monsters you need

"So let me get this straight." Priscilla started. "You had amnesia, won the grand prize at the casino, had a huge party that my Mother crashed, turns out your new friends are cybertronias too, you've been figthing againts the rescue bots and stealing theit data to make a, what was that? Spacebridge back to their home planet?"

"Ah, yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

"And now you are seaching for any sort of information that would put my Mother back to jail for good, while there's another kid syping on you!?"

"Yep. But he's been taken care of, don't worry." Cody told her. Priscilla just laughed.

"You've been busy, haven't you?"

"You could say that again."

They've been talking for a solid 30 minutes now and Cody never once called back to the Firehouse. He figured they asked Russel instead. Speaking of which, he's been a really good boy, walking around and occasionally taking pictures. But he's been under their control, so there's nothing to worry about.

"Now tell me, where is your dear mother?" 

"She isolated herself in a private room. Only I can go in." she told him. Cody thought for a moment.

"What if I held you hostage? She wouldn't dare to hurt her own daughter, would she?" he smirked.

"That's a dangerous game you're playing. But I couldn't care less. I'm in." she held out her hand and Cody shook on it. He figured he should tell the team back home what he's about to do. Well, sort of.

"Dad, come in. I'm about to get the info we need. Might not call untill I'm done."

*Got it. Good luck.* Chief anwsered.

"Okay, now, show me where to go."

"Follow me."

They began walking to where a huge staircase was. Crimson followed them from afar, while the others moved closer too.

"Are there cameras in there? My hacker couldn't find more than just these." Cody asked. They walked up the stairs.

"No, there's none. Mainly because she does some nasty bussiness in there and doesn't want anyone to use it againts her." Priscilla answered.

"Sooo...we just have to kidnap her!" he said it was like a brilliant idea.

"Are you too out of your mind!? How are you going to accomplish that?" they arrived to a huge steel door. "Mother is in there. What's your plan?"

"Just follow my lead. But first..." then he proceeded to call that someone he talked to before. "Hello again, it's me. We might need your help a little bit earlier. All you and your drones have to do is to catch someone falling out of a window. I'll patch you over to my hacker. Thank you again." he ended the call.

"Who were you talking to?" Priscilla asked as she went to open the door.

"An old friend."

She opened the door.

On the other side of the door was a woman. Her black hair was no more shiny and puffy instead it was tied up in a bun. She wore a long black coat over her usual outfit. When the door opened she looked up. Who dares to disturb her? She has a plan to do!  
However when her daughter, Priscilla walked through the door she relaxed.  
Then was on edge yet again when she saw someone else with her daughter.

"Who are you?" she asked as she stood up. "What are you doing here? Priscilla darling why did you bring this young man in here?"

"Mother this is, um-"

"Her boyfriend, My Lady." both of them cringed at that sentence. "I'm, Cole. So nice to meet you." he tried to deepen his voice a little so she wouldn't recognize it.

"And when did you get a boyfriend, darling?" she remained where she was, catiously eyeing Cody.

"I met him on my last trip to Italy, Mother. He too was heading home and we found out we had so much in common. I, uh, assumed I can invite him here. So you can meet him." Priscilla tried to be her old ignorant self to not to show how scared she was. That and she was trying to figure out how Cody was going to leap out of the window so someone could catch them!? What was this boy thinking!?

"Is that so? Cole, was it? Come closer now. Let us get to know each other better." when she said that, behind her on the other side of the windows, a helijet rose up with the Deviants onboard. The slidedoor on the sides were opened and there they were, ready for action. This is going to be tricky.

What happened next seemed to go down in slowmotion. The Deviants shot something at the windows, breaking them into millons of little pieces. Madaline quickly turned around and was about to push a button or something underthe table but Cody was quicker. He launched himself forward, put his arms around Madaline and ran towards the helajet. When he made his leap of faith, he turned around and shouted "I will call you!" at Priscilla, then the drones caught them, and safely flew them inside the jet. In a blink of an eye, the helajet was nowhere to be seen and guards stormed into the room, asking what happened, from Priscilla.

"No need to worry gentlemen. Mother had it coming. Seal down this room and let's continue the party, in my name."

"Understood Miss Pynch."

In the sky

They managed to separate Cody from Madaline and kept her in the field of the Q-Drone, frozen. The jet was then put on auto pilot and the man came in the back, revealing his identity to the Deviants. Meanwhile Cody quickly told his dad that they captured Madaline and now are on their way to the police station.  
When the man stopped in front of Cody, the boy smiled.

"Quarry, old friend! I'm so glad you could come and help us tonight. Trust me, it's for a good cause." the man smirked.

"G'day to ya too. Say, is there, ah, a specific reason ya went againts yer old man's words, hunter?" Quarry asked. Cody assumed by 'old man' he meant his dad.

"I help you and you help me, no further questions asked." Cody told Quarry. The others just listened to their conversation. Cody told them about this man before but they didn't know they were this close, as in answering his call right away.

"A'ight hunter, say no more. We'll just drop this pretty lady off to the police, then we're off to our other location, aye?" Quarry couldn't hide his curiousness. He wanted to know why Cody was so eager to achive his goals, even to team up with former enemies. But a deal is a deal and Cody is paying quite a large amount of money to Quarry to shut his mouth up. They can't let him go on and tell Chief their little trip.

Speaking of their trip, Russel was released of their control when they left. They unnoticably took off the bracelet and the poor boy was left with confusion. Where was Cody? Is the party over? What did he miss? He did remember someone talking to him from behind but...that's it.  
Then Chief told him that Cody succeeded his mission and that he can go home to the Scrapyard. Oh, well. So much for being part of the team again.

Quarry landed his jet on a clearing in the forest, away from the Scrapyard. They didn't know how well the place was guarded and how many Autobots were there. They could have asked it from Russel. Damn it.  
Cody turned to Quarry.

"Okay, wait here and whatever you will see when we come back, will remain a secret. Understood?"

"Understood, Hunter." Quarry said with that smug smile of his. Cody and the Deviants jumped out of the plane and began to make their way to the Scrapyard.

"You know, if we could hijack parts of their Groundbridge...we could save us some time." Greya told Cody as they walked.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be...too much? Too noticeable? What if they link our mission to this trip?" Chaos laughed at that.

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure we could get away with it. But if it worries you then we won't do it." she placed her hand on Cody's shoulder. They walked for a few more minutes then arrived to their destination, and just in that moment, a ship that looked awfully similar to the Deviants, flew up in the middle of the Scrapyard, became transparent and flew off. They watched it silently.

"What was that?" Cody asked. Almost instantly, they replied,

"Optimus Prime's ship." they said it like it was a bad thing. Or rather a bad memory...

"It seems like he just left." Crimson said. "But the question is, did the other Autobots left too?"

"Or we have to make a plan to discract them?" Greya continued. Suddenly, lights of a car could be seen from afar. It looked like they were headed to the Scrapyard. Just a few moments later they saw that it was no ordinary car, infact, it was an Autobot. How did they know? Well, Cody could recognize Bumblebee's yellow finish from a mile away.  
He came from the City's direction.

"Looks like Bumblebee was Russel's ride." Said Cody. When the yellow car rolled into the Scrapyard they could see other bots approaching them. Red, blue, green and a small orange bot. The team that was there on Griffin Rock. "Great. Everybody's home."

In the Scrapyard

Russel got out of Bumblebee and after that the bot transformed.

"Yo dude, how did the mission go?" asked Sideswipe with that infamous smile of his. Russel looked at him with a rather confused face.

"To be honest...I don't know. I can't remember most of it. I already told 'Bee, but long-story-short, I arrived then not long after Cody and his friends too. It was only like five minutes before I heard someone talking to me from behind then everything went black! Then when I finally came to, Chief said that Cody finished the mission!" he threw his hands up. "I don't even remember what I did or say. Or that I even said anything."

"Hmm..Strange." Strongarm murmured. "Do you think something happened to you?" she asked from Russel.

"Something must have. Otherwise I would remember everything. I'm kinda worried."

"Maybe you just need some sleep. It's pretty late anyway." Bumblebee told Russel. The boy nodded and immediately after that, yawned. Not gonna lie, it was a pretty exhausting day for him. He was glad it was over.

Or not.

The Alchamor's system picked up not one but three Decepticon signals, near the Scrapyard.

"Well that's new. Haven't had a signal in months." said Bee.

"Let alone three at once!" added Fixit, a little scared. They didn't have time to be surprised however, as the signals began moving fast, in various directions.

"Are they tryna lure us out?" asked Sideswipe, looking around.

"I don't care as long as I can punch them!" said Grimlock excitedly.

"Alright. Strongarm, Grimlock and me will go after the Cons. Sideswipe stay here with Fixit and Russel." everyone nodded. "Then let's rev up and roll out!" after Bumblebee said his battlecry, they transformed and drove, and ran, to the signals. Sideswipe, Fixit and Russel hurried to the command center.

In the woods

Cody, Cat, Chaos and Greya were hiding just out of sight of the lights, coming from the Scrapyard. They watched as the Autobots hurried to investigate the signals. Greya quickly altered their signals to appear as Decepticons. Breaker suggested the idea to use themselves as baits. He also used the 'I wanna beat them up' excuse, and honestly, Cody didn't see anything wrong with it. As long as they keep them busy.  
Cat gave Cody a helmet so he could cover his face and not be recognized.

Once they thought the coast was clear, they sneaked to the entrance and Chaos began to hack into the system. A few moments passed and..

"I'm in. I control the system. Let's go." she said as she helped Cody up to her shoulder. With that, they silently jumped and climbed over the wall. They let Greya to take the lead as only she knew what parts they needed exactly. They began to slowly and silently move.

Outside

Bumblebee arrived to the source of the signal and transformed. It was the clearing where Russel and Sideswipe first met.

"Hello? Is everyone there?" he asked into the night.

"Greetings." said someone politely. "I'm glad you came."

Bumblebee was on edge as he waited for the stranger to show himself. Moments later he saw a red mech who appeared to be a jet, walking out of the shadows holding a sword. 

"Who are you?" Bee tensed up as he drew out his Decepticon hunter.

"You don't need to know that." then he attacked.

With Strongarm

The blue Autobot was facing a purple bot, both ready to attack if the other decided to do so.

"What do you want Decepticon?" Strongarm said it with venom in her voice.

"Oh you know, the usual. I was bored." then suddenly there was a blast somewhere in the distance. Strongarm looked around with unease and as she looked back at the Con, she saw her smirking. Whatever just happened, it wasn't good.

With Grimlock

Grimlock took a hit from the green mech as he fired a shot from his cannon on his shoulder. He took hard hits before but this one was quite powerful.

"Ughh.." he placed his hand on where it hurt.

"What's the matter, big boy? Can't take a hit?" Breaker teased the Dinobot. "C'mon, show me what you've got!" he hit his knuckles together. Grimlock narrowed his eyes for a moment then transformed and ran at Breaker.

Back in the Scrapyard

Fixit and Russel was up in the command center with Sideswipe guarding them. It's a shame Optimus needed Drift again and took him away just now. Or if Jazz would be here, but only Sideswipe wanted that.

"They gonna be okay, right?" Russel asked from Sideswipe.

"Pfft, of course! Though they would have more chance with my awesome moves!" said the red mech and began posing some of his so called awesome moves. Typical. 

Cody and the bots moved in the shadows between the shelves. Luckily Greya could store the stuff in her veichle form as they didn't need that much this time.

"We need that one there too! On the top!" she told Chaos. The stealth plane aquired what Greya needed. "Only one more thing to get.."  
Just at that moment Cody's head started to hurt. It wasn't like a normal headache, no, it was like someone stabbed a knife into his head. It was horrible!  
Cat caught him. He waved his hand at the other two, signaling to keep moving.

*What is your plan!? What do you gain from this!?*

*GRIMLOCK WILL BEAT YOU UP!*

*This almost looks like...a distraction!!*

The headache stopped and Cody snappend back to reality. When he wanted to speak up, Chaos was faster.

"I'm picking up something... Bumblebee is talking to the command center." she said.

"I was about to say something like that." the bots looked at him with questioning faces but ignored for now. If the others are coming back, they had to move, now.

"Greya, is there anything else we need?" Cat asked. The sport car scanned the area.

"The engine next to that funky looking gnome." Chaos hurried over to it, grabbed it and put it in Greya's luggage rack. 

"We need to get out, now!" said Chaos, looking around for the Autobots, in case they were near.

"We need Quarry."

With Russel

"What do you mean they disappeared?" asked the boy over a comm.link from Bumblebee.

*The same happened to me to!* called in Strongarm.

*Ditto.* added Grimlock. All of them were coming back to the Scrapyard.

"Strange.." just in that moment as Fixit said that, a huge jet flew over the Scrapyard. It stopped and just hovered when suddenly a light came down from it. It looked like those UFO kinda lights that sucked and lifted up things from the ground...and this one just did that. In the light, there was something, more things, but noone could make it out. Fixit tried to get a closer look with the cameras but just now realized that all the cameras and cannons have been shut down.  
"WHAT!?"

"What is it Fixit!?" Bumblebee was on the edge. The little robot looked up at him, worriedly.

"The cameras...the cannons, the system! Everything is off-off-OFF!"

The team's optics widened in surprise and fear. So it WAS a distraction! And all of them fell for it...Now who knows what the enemy had stolen!

Their thoughts were interupted by Sideswipe's actions.  
He transformed his decepticon hunter into a spear and threw it at the jet and it's little flying robots. He hoped to at least damage one of them.  
The weapon flew and missed...but it did scratch one of the flying robots. It didn't fell, but he did saw sparkles and a small chunk of it falling off. Maybe with that little piece, they could track down the mysterious intruders.

"Good job Sideswipe! Bonus point for doing something actually helpful." said Strongarm. She was a little impressed though, he thought fast enough and actually managed to get a result.  
The jet's roaring engine became distant as it sped off into the nightsky.

The Bee team hurried over to Sideswipe's spear. When they got there it was in the ground with a piece of metal at it's end. A piece of one of the flying robots. It was brown and had green stripes on it. Russel picked it up as it was too small for the bots to do so.

"What is this?" he asked and Bumblebee answered in a serious tone.

"A clue."

...

"Ay, damn ya drone! It got busted!" Quarry held up the damaged Q-Drone.

"Don't worry, my payment covers it." Cody said as he walked over to their car and took a bag out of the passenger's seat. He then went over to Quarry and opened the bag in front of him.

"Ohoho.." Quarry smirked at Cody and took the bag of money. "It's a pleasure to be yer patner, Hunter." he held out his hand and Cody glady shook on it.

"Indeed, Quarry. Now get off the continent before my family comes for you."

With that they flew back to the ferry to catch the last ride of the day. They said their goodbye to one another amd parted ways. The Deviants asked about Cody's partnership with Quarry. They knew he was an enemy before but how come they became such great friends?  
Cody then explained.

"You see, when we last saw each other he was our prisoner and we worked with him to capture his brother. Then his drones busted him out. He left me a message saying that I was a hunter just like him, hence the nickname. Then I forgot about him, until a year later I recieved a Q-Drone message. He just asked about me and my father. I guess he was trying to play with me? I don't know, but we actually had a rather good conversation. After that we often talked and one day he offered to take me to his new island where he no longer hunted down animals for fun but rather kept exodic ones. Not like his brother, which was a good thing. I'm pretty sure he sold them tho otherwise he wouldn't be rich. I guess he felt sorry for me when I told him about my dad, because he had a daughter around my age. I actually met his daughter, she's pretty nice. And then this went on for a year and now we're here."

"That was one rollercoaster of a story. Damn." Breaker said.

"But you found a rather powerful ally, which is great." added Crimson. Cody nodded. Now all they had to do was to go back to the HQ, drop off the stolen goods, go back home and act like they haven't done anything illegal.

It was around midnight so Cody wasn't surprised when the Firehouse's lights were off. Although he did find it weird a little. He thought they would at least wait for him and ask questions.  
He parked his car outside and quietly opened the doors of the house. Noone. There was noone in there. Not even the bots. Maybe they were in the underground basement? Why would they be there though?  
This all seemed suspicious. What if they found out their plan? No, that can't be. That's impossible. There's no way they would have known.  
He chuckled.

"No, no, no, of course not. I'm perfectly safe." and with that he made his way into his bedroom.

...

"Is he gone?" came Heatwave's voice.

"I think so." replied Kade.

Suddenly in the room the bots materialized as they turned off their invisibility device, then the Rescue Team got out and walked up to each other. The bots also transformed into their robot mode.

"We all...heard that right?" asked Graham as he looked up at the elevator.

"It could mean anything, right? I mean were are the others?" Blades' worried voice replaced Graham's.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this." Boulder was still trying to deny the fact that Cody was actually a dangerous person.

"I see no other way. The evidence Bumblebee and his team just provided us with it is more than enough." argued Chase.  
It was true, The Bee team called them just before Cody arrived and they shared troublesome news with the Burns' family. Russel's memory loss and the incident with the helijet, which most certanly belonged to Quint Quarry, because of the robot piece Sideswipe shot down. If Cody worked with that Criminal it would explain how the young boy could come home so quickly. There were no ferry rides after 10pm afterall.  
"It...only leads to this conclusion."

"So what now? Confront Cody about it? Like he would confess anything like this. No one would." said Dani. She was right. No sane person would confess something like this. Unless...

"Unless we make him." Heatwave said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Chief. As much as he doesn't want anything happen to Cody, if they have no other choice...

"We could pressure him until he just...confesses. Always asking questions, questioning his every move, just make him so fed up untill he slips." explanied Heatwave. No one liked it, of course. This move is just dirty and relies on the enemy's breakdown. They didn't want to push Cody into a breaking point, the boy was over so many traumas already. 

"I don't like this."

"I agree with Chief! There has to be another way! Cody is family...!" Blades being himself sided with Chief. Almost everyone did. Heatwave, Chase, Kade and Dani didn't.  
They had to talk this out.

In the end they decided on not using this move on Cody but rather watching him closely. If he does anything suspicious again, they will break his facade.  
Everyone went back to their rooms, tired from all the actions today. As Dani walked towards her bedroom she passed by Cody's room, as she always did. But this time something was...weird. A strange blue light was coming out of his room as if inside a strong lamp was turned on. She thought for a moment before deciding to check out what this strange light was.  
...  
Yet when she reached for the doorknob and turned it, it was locked. Cody's door was locked.

'Of course it is. It's probably nothing anyway.' Dani thought as she walked to her room, leaving alone whatever this was.

Whatever happened in Cody's room, continued to happen, until that day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading these special chapters! If you want to, you can let me know down in the comments what you think about the story so far? You all have no idea how long I've been writing this and now I finally have the determination to finish it! I hope you guys will like it just as much as I do!


	16. Episode 13 - Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event shocks Cody to the point of no return.

It's been over a week since the mission on the Main Land, since they caught Madaline Pynch and threw her into jail for good...and since they decided that there was something definitely going on with Cody.   
Although since then, he didn't show any strange behaviour. He did what he did before, went away with his friends somewhere for the entire day and only came back late at night or didn't come home at all.  
The Rescue Team tried to track down Quarry using everything they've got, but with no luck. It seemed like he just vanished from the surface of Earth. Another dead end, they thought.  
The other thing they've been worried about is the fact that the Deviants seemed to disappear too. They haven't heard of them in weeks. They didn't know if they should consider this good or bad.

All those things aside, they had to focus on their newest mission right now. The Rescue Team will be separated across the world once again. With the enemy's low activity, Optimus Prime decided it would be best if them went back to their previous posts. He hadn't changed anything in terms of who goes where with who. They will leave tomorrow morning.  
They've been thinking about whenever to tell Cody or not. He didn't seem to be much interested in them anymore. Maybe this will trigger something in him, so he would confess? Who knows. Maybe they just need to let things go and move forward, like how Cody did. Maybe that would be the best option.

...

That's what they did the next morning. They yet again said their goodbyes, heartbroken and proud. Cody watched from afar, in the command center, as they each went through the Ground Bridge, disappearing and never coming back anytime soon. Did they forget this quickly everything that's been going on with him and the Deviants? Or they just simply didn't care and moved on? They must have seen this as the best option for now.  
When they finished and closed the Ground Bridge, Chief looked up at one of the cameras, as if he knew that Cody was watching. He just looked up with a rather tired expression and seconds later began walking again.

"Tch." Cody turned away from the monitors and pulled out his phone, checking if the Deviants left him any message. They did actually, they asked him to come over to their HQ which was coming along nicely. In fact, there's a possibility that it's finished already.  
With that in mind, he stood up and made his way toward the door of the room...but something made him look back. Perhaps it was regret? Guilt? All the years he spent here lead up to this...him being the...

"Well, what do you know, Frankie. One of us did became the villain after all." he whispered to himself, remembering the time when Morocco was taken into the future by his best friend, Jules Verne. When the man told him that friendship must be cherished...looks like they failed to do that after all.  
It was anger. That's what he felt, that's what made him look back to the monitors. Everything that caused this, that led up to this point was because of his family! They couldn't trust him enough to truly be a part of the team!  
He grabbed the door and shut it tight. It closed with a rather loud sound, the others probably heard it. Cody, not caring about anything at the moment, stormed towards his room to get his keys.   
Why was he so angry right now? Perhaps because he had an unusually bad sleep? It was true, when he woke up he felt like all the bots went over him at least twice. His entire body hurt, mostly his head. Maybe the Deviants could provide with some answers. He opened the door to his room and the view surprised him.

"Oh, right." the room was a mess, as if a hurricane stormed inside the whole night. "I don't have time for this.." he murmured, grabbed his keys and walked out. He wanted to leave, he wanted to leave so badly. What's happening to him? Why is he acting like this? Being here feels wrong but why?  
He needs to get out.  
He has to.  
He began walking faster. He could feel himself sweat. This was bad, what's going on?  
He walked across the kitchen where Chief was making some snack for himself. When the old man spotted his son he called out for him, he wanted to talk. Yet Cody kept on going with a strange expression on his face. Did he not hear his father? He tried to cut him off and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention but as soon as he did that...

*SMACK!*

Cody's hand came flying at his father's to keep it away from himself. His eyes were wide, filled with confusion and worry. Chief was mostly surprised.

"Cody what do you think you're do-" but as soon as he saw his son's face, his expression, his everything, he knew something was going on.

No.

Something was wrong.

"Cody?" he called out but as soon as he did that, Cody flinched and as if he was shot out of a gun, he ran towards the elevator to escape his dad. "CODY!" shouting after him was no use. The boy entered the lift and in matter of seconds he was in the garage, making his way towards his car.

'No, no nonononono. Where is it? Where is the goddamn car!?'

After looking around he remembered, it was parked outside. Just a little more-

"Cody?" came another voice. It was Kade's. He was washing Heatwave's veichle mode. Cody looked over at his brother with dark eyes and cautiously backing away.

"KADE! Try to stop him! Something is wrong!" their dad's voice boomed across the garange. While Kade looked at his father, Cody used this to his advantage, made a sharp turn and ran towards his car. He got his keys out, opened the doors and successfully got inside. With no time wasted he started up the car and with the tires screeching, he made his way onto the road.

"Heatwave! Chase!"

"On it!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

Cody's headstart didn't last long as he barely could keep the car in a straight line. This was enough for Heatwave and Chase to catch up. They had a car size gap between them. Just a few more minutes and they could catch up.

"Dad!? What happened!?"

"I'm not sure Kade! When Cody walked into the kitchen I tried to talk to him but he slapped my hand away. He looked confused and scared. So no matter how, we have to stop him! He might hurt himself!"

They got onto the main road. Cody payed no mind to the traffic lights which caused several cars to bump into each other.

"Chief!" Chase called out. Chief made the decision to stay behind with a heavy heart to sort out the collisions.

"Kade, Heatwave. Please make sure nothing happens to him."

"Don't worry Dad."

"We will."

...

Cody's phone started to rang. Someone was calling him. He glaced at the screen and it was Chaos' number, so naturally he picked it up and put her on speaker.

"Cody! I have a really bad feeling! Are you okay?!" her worried voice came. Cody could barely put a full sentence together.

"N..no, I..I do..don't...he..help pl..pleas..e..." his weak, shaky voice could barely be heard, but Chaos picked it up and told the others to be prepared for a Ground Bridge jump.  
They seemed to be arguing whenever to use it or not because they still need to test it, they just finished it...but right now they had to bring Cody to them, they had to help him.

"Cody, listen to me! We are going to put a Ground Bridge portal in front of you when you turn left the next corner, okay? Everything is going to be okay, trust me!" Chaos' reassuring words came through Cody and seemed to make him relaxed just enough to make out where to turn left.

Right...  
...NOW!

He took the sharp turn and there it was, a green portal waiting for him. It didn't take much time for him to go through. Just as fast as it appeared, the portal, now with Cody in it, disappeared. Just in the moment when Heatwave turned the corner, they saw the remains of the portal as it vanished into thin air. The firefighter truck stepped on the breaks and when they finally stopped, they couldn't believe their eyes and optics.

Cody was gone, yet again.

...

The other side of the portal opened inside the Deviants' HQ. Cody car almost flew out of it but luckily Breaker was there to catch it. With a loud THUD, the tank put the car down. Cody opened the door and fell out onto the ground, gasping for air. The others hurried over to him, Chaos being the first one to arrive wanted to gently lift up his head so they could talk to him but-

As soon Chaos touched Cody's head a spark, a light blue spark ran through her body, making her jolt back. Her eye lit up in the same color for a second then it all went back to normal. Cody was no longer gasping for air, he was no longer in pain.

But what in the name of the All Spark was that?

"Did...did you guys see that?" Chaos asked while looking up at the others.

"Uhhh...yes. I felt it too." Breaker said it as he lowered down in his bot form. "It was like a small shockwave."

"I've felt it too." added Purplewings.

"Me too." said Greya.

"Me three." spoke up Crimson.

"Ditto." said lastly Cat. They all felt it? How is that possible? Scratch that, what even was that spark in the first place!?  
They all looked at Cody who now seemed to be in a deep sleep. Poor boy must have had a terrible night and morning. They decided to put him in the back of his car so he could rest. Right now that was the only place for him to stay.

"Okay, he will rest there until he wakes up. In the meanwhile, let's see if we can figure out what just happened." Chaos said as she transformed along with the others. They formed a circle next to the car and sat down, looking at each other.

"Sooo..." started Breaker. "Who knew humans could do that?" he asked a little nervously.

"No human can do that, not without any kind of device. I've seen tasers but Cody had nothing like that on him, ever." Greya stated. She began thinking deeply while the others around her started to guess. 

'What was that? What caused it? Cody was in pain before that, it seemed like he stored that energy inside him until Chaos touched him. Then the energy was relesead through her and onto us, making us feel the same shock, the same jolt. But it was nothing ordinary, nothing that would be considered normal for the humans. Humans can't release small sparks and shockwaves on their own without any kind of equipment. Therefor this would be simply impossible for Cody to do this. For a human...'

Greya, while thinking, looked back at the car in what Cody was resting.

'Maybe being with us all the time caused this? No, that's not it. Then everyone in town would be able to do the same, since they lived with the rescue bots for years now.'

The grey bot turned her attention back to the group.

"Maybe he's not even human!" came suddenly Breaker's statement.

"Are you out of your- That's not possible! He's a human, an organic being!" Cat argued with the tank. The others seemed to agree with the small motorbike on this one. "What do you think Greya?" she turned to the sports car. "Huh? Greya?"

Greya's optics were wide like she just discovered something groundbreaking.

"Maybe he isn't." she murmured. "Maybe you're right."

"What are you saying?" asked Crimson. The others waited for her answer.

"Humans can't do what Cody did a few minutes ago. Humans can't possibly release sparks out of their body at their will without any sort of equipment." Greya looked at them. "But Cody did it anyway."

"You can't possibly say that..." Chaos began.

"There's a chance that Cody is not entirely human at all."

...  
...

'Where am I?'

...

'It's kinda cold...and uncomfortable. Hello? Can anyone hear me?'

...

'Great. I can't see, I can't feel anything, I can't even smell!'

-You've found them.-

'I tried to turn towards where the voice came from. At least I could hear. But still, I've found nothing. Maybe they were right in front of me and I just couldn't see a damn thing.'

-Listen carefully, Young One.-

'There it is again! Wait what?'

-You have to make sure you seven will be together from now on. Only then you can fulfill your purpose.-

'What! What is the meaning of this!? Is this some kind of sick joke!? HELLO!?'

-You are the Soul of the _, the one who holds everyone together. Don't lose, Young One.-

'I could feel my body getting lighter. Wait I could feel again! I can move my arms! But I still can't see! Wait! Voice! Come back!!'

...  
...

"WAIT!!" Cody woke up with a start and successfully bumped his head into the car's roof. "Damn it!" Why was he in the back of the car anyway? He made his way out and met with the Deviants looking down at him.  
"Uh.."  
They didn't say anything, just kept lookig at him as if they were...waiting for something to happen.  
"What?"

"Are you sure you're human?" came Greya's sudden question, even the others looked at her in surprise. Cody froze and didn't know what to say or think. Why...

Why did he feel like that was a completely valid question?

"I.." he began but stopped. What could he say, anyway? This is a yes or no question and he didn't know the answer to it. He looked away, down at the ground and leaned against the car for support. He felt so weak from his sleep, the morning and now this dream.  
"I don't...know?" that was the best answer he could think of. He was beyond confused by everything that's been happening lately to him.  
"If I'm going to have an identity crisis at the age of 18, let's start with my weird dreams and visions."

The Deviants looked at each other and sat around the car. Breaker picked up Cody and placed him on the top of the car, so everyone could see him. The boy let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's say that I'm not really human. Not entirely, at least. Would that explain why do I feel so comfortable with cybertronians? My weird dreams about robots I've never met? The fact that since we met I feel a strangely familiar connection with you guys? Would that explain it!?" snapped Cody as he sat down. "This morning, no, it was before that, during the night, I had a terrible sleep, like I was dragged around by an invisible energy. When I woke up, my room was a total mess and I didn't remember ever trashing it like that. After that I felt like something wanted to brust out of me, like when a system overloads and it needs to get the extra out. I felt like I was...overloaded. Then there's the weird connection where I feel like I know how you guys feel. Oh, and lastly, when we were in the Scrapyard, I could hear what Breaker, Purplewings and Crismon heard from the Bee team before they decided to come back to check on us."

"When you kinda lost your balance and I caught you?" asked Cat. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

"Yes, that."

"So that's what you wanted to tell us when I spoke up?" came Chaos' question.

"Exactly." he sighed. "Then just now I had a dream. Or whatever it was...anyways. I couldn't see or feel anything but then I've heard a voice telling me that 'I've found them and I have to make sure we stick together because I am the Soul of, whatever because I couldn't hear it, and I must not lose'. he finished.

No one spoke after that. What could be said anyway? All this information just made it more confusing. They didn't want to believe that Cody was not human. There's just...there is just no way!

"Greya." spoke up Crimson. "Can you scan his body? Cybertronian scan." the doctor thought then nodded.

"Scan? What are you looking for?" asked the boy as he was lifted up by Greya and was put on a big metal table.

"A Spark." then she began the scanning.

It could take a while, so she told Cat, Chaos and Breaker to see if his family was looking for him. They did made him vanish while he was being chased down afterall. The three of them changed into their human forms and made their way into the city. They had to be careful, his family was probably searching for him and if they spotted them it could easily get them into trouble.  
So they moved within the shadows of the sidestreets, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"So, what you guys think? About Cody's siruation?" Cat asked as they were headed towards the park.

"Honestly? I wouldn't be so surprised." said Breaker.

"Why is that?" asked Chaos. Before the tank answered they crossed the mainstreet and went into the park.

"You know...Cody is right. We do have a weirdly familiar connection with each other. I mean, what other human would understand us so well? Not to meantion that jolt and the dream. Don't you think it's...that he's...he's more than a normal human? More than meets the eye?" Breaker explanied.

"I suppose you're right.." Chaos began. However she couldn't finish voicing her thoughts because Heatwave and Chase just speeded away in front of them. They weren't seen, luckily. But wait...were where the others? If they have split up, they surely have been able to come across them in the city, but they haven't seen the other rescue bots.  
"How about we pay a little visit?" Chaos suggested with a devilish smirk and the other two joined in without a doubt.

They made their way to the Firehouse that was strangely quiet. The wind picked up it's pace. Looks like a storm was coming.  
Chaos easily broke into the Firehouse's system and turned off all security. They opened the doors and found-  
No one. No one was here.

"There's an underground garage. Maybe down there we will find something." Breaker said as they began searching for some sort of switch or lever. A few minutes later Cat pulled a lever and the middle of the room began to sink. All of them jumped on the platform and waited for it to stop.   
Under there they also found nothing and no one.

"Did the others just...leave?" Cat asked.

"Cody did tell us about their mission, where they scattered around the world. Looks like they continued it." said Chaos.

"Maybe that's what triggered Cody?" added Breaker.

"Maybe.." said back Chaos. They looked around in the garage. Breaker gazed upon the Groundbridge when an idea formed in his head.

"Well then..." he walked towards the machine. "What if we make them pay for what they have done?" he touched the control panel and looked back at the others.

"Normally I would say no...but now...do it. Destroy their portal! Make sure they won't be able to come back for A LONG TIME!" Chaos' words rang in the emtpy garage, enough to make anyone shiver.

But not the Deviants.

Breaker walked over where they were so he could be in front of the portal. Then he transformed into his bot mode first, then into his veichle mode.  
But before he could fire, he spoke.

"Wait. There's another way they could come back. On the Mainland Training Center. There's a Groundbridge there too! And let's not forget the one in the Junkyard."

"Hmm...Then how about we start with the Training Center? Breaker, you have your lazer blast, right?" asked Chaos as she formed an idea in her head.

"Yeah, I do."

"We are going to open a portal to the center and fire into it! Then, you're going to move your lazer and blast the Groundbridge itself. That should be enough to destroy their little bridge for good!" she explained. "And I actually thought about Bumblebee's GroundBridge. Let's just say that when I hacked into their system, I planted a virus to worsen the system's condition to the point it becomes useless."

"Oh, I, LIKE the sound of that! Get in! After I blast this Groundbridge into pieces we are going to escape in the tunnels, over there!" shouted Breaker. Chaos opened up the bridge to the Training center and after that she and Cat climbed inside the tank. Breaker cackled then with a powerful blast, he fired at the Groundbridge.

...

The Groundbridge suddenly opened up on the other side. Salvage was there because he forgot something important in there. When the bridge opened, he was surprised for sure. He didn't know they were having guests over-

A lazer blast came at him with the speed of light, he was lucky to dodge it.

"AHG!" he ended on the floor. He watched as the mysterious lazer cut through layers of the wall, destroying everything it came into contact with. He was so surprised and scared, he didn't know what to do.

Then the lazer moved.

It moved left in a suddent movement then at right just as fast and that was the end of it because-

Because it destroyed the Groundbridge!

Salvage didn't even have time to react. The Groundbridge exploded into a million pieces, leaving a huge hole where the bridge used to be, as well as damaging the whole room and the system of the entire center as well.  
It was...gone.

...

The explosion shook the whole Firehouse and that was something the three Deviants didn't think of. They had to get out, now!  
Breaker made his way towards the tunnels and in a matter of seconds, he was gone. Leaving nothing but destruction behind him. They have done it. They have done it for...for Cody.

The explosion could be heard from anywhere from the island and everyone knew where it came from. From the heart of the island...

"The Firehouse." Chief murmured as fear and worry creeped into his mind. He saw smoke coming from there. "No..."

"Chief-!" Chase called out. The policeman didn't waste time to step on the gas. "Heatwave, do you copy!?"

*"Yeah! I've heard it too..We're coming!"*

The two rescue bots rushed to their beloved home, hoping that the explosion happened just near the house but...when they arrived, they saw their home, destroyed. The doors were open and black smoke flew out of them that lead all the way down to the underground garage.

"Quick!" the bots transformed with their partners inside so they won't get hurt. They quickly made their way into the garage and jumped down into the underground part.  
Destruction welcomed them.  
Their Groundbridge was nowhere to be seen, only a hole where it used to be. The surroundings were marked with fire and smoke was everywhere.

"What happened here?" Kade whispered the question as Heatwave began to put the fire out. Chase rushed into the hangar where their spaceship was to see if it suffered any damage. Luckily it didn't. Whatever happened here...whoever did it, only wanted their Groundbridge to be destroyed. But why? After the others just went back to their original positions around the world...

"Wait a minute.." Heatwave said as he successfully put the fire out. "Whoever did it must have knew no one was home! So that means..!"

"Heatwave, you can't possibly-!" Chase called out but the firefighter bot continued anyway.

"This is all Cody's fault!" as soon as he said that, the air, despite the fact that there were fire everywhere just minutes ago, seemed to go cold. Even Heatwave, the one who said it, couldn't believe his own words.

"We..." started Kade. "We should call the others and...let them know what happened here." Chief nodded at that. This was a sad, sad day.

...

Breaker, Cat and Chaos managed to escape through the tunnels and it led them right into the woods.  
Perfect, they thought.  
They made their way back into their HQ where surely Greya had already finished the scan. They rushed into the hangar.

"Guys!" Breaker called out as he transformed and the two girls flew, and transformed too. "So we might have gone a bit too far-"

"Not now." said Greya, coldly. She didn't even look at them as she said it. She was looking at a screen that showed a human body-Cody's body! "Look."

On the monitor, there was human body but the body...the body was different what it should have been.  
You see, a cybertronian scan is designed to scan for anything that's cybertronian. If they scan a human, it will show nothing.  
Yet right now, as the monitor showed...

"Is that...a Spark?"

"What...did you just say..?" Chaos began. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Cody was on the table still, silently looking at the monitor.

"As much as I'd like this to be wrong..." started Greya. "The scan doesn't lie. What we see on the monitor there is...is just-" even she couldn't finish that sentence. It was beyond absurd. It was impossible!

And yet again there it was, on the screen.

No one spoke for a good amount of time. Even Cody, who had every right in the world to say something, to *do* something. Yet he didn't. He sat there, looking up at the monitor, looking at the impossible. The Deviants wanted to do something. They can't let Cody feel alone, especially right now. Chaos moved closer.

"Cody..?" he seemed to jump a little at the mention of his name. Chaos continued to walk closer. "We-"

"This explains everything." said suddenly Cody, quietly. He slowly stood up and when he did, he turned around. His eyes and face was red from all the crying. They didn't even hear him cry...  
"I never felt like I belonged here. The moment I met the rescue bots all those years ago, I instantly felt more...connected to them. I could understand your language better than anyone." he began walking towards Chaos.  
"They lied to me. My whole life is a lie!"

"We don't know that for sure!"

"YES WE DO!" the boy's voice boomed in the hangar. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the heat. "Maybe I wasn't even born into the family! What if I was adopted?! That would explain why I wasn't with my family when we travelled back in time!" his eyes widened when he came to that conclusion. His legs gave up and he collapsed back onto the table. Tears began forming again in his eyes. "They lied to me..." he whimpered. Breaker had enough and changed into his human form and hurried over to Cody. He hugged him close when he arrived. Seeing this, the others did the same thing. All of them hugged the poor boy and let him cry his feelings out.

"We will figure something out.." whispered Purplewings. They remained there, hugging for a while before letting go of each other.

"Now what?" asked Cat.

"You know..." started Crimson. "There might be a way to get more information on this." Cody wiped off his tears before speaking.

"What...what do you mean?"

"We could ask the All Spark itself. At the Well of the AllSparks."

"Crimson you can't be serious." Breaker said it with a straight face. "We don't even know where the Well is! There's too many tales and legends saying one thing then another!"

"Yes, we don't know. But our allies at the Elite Force must have some information about the whereabouts of the Well."

"Oh, you're right!" added Chaos. "Ringblue and Greenux!" 

"And even more, with their help we could build our SpaceBridge faster, and have a safe place to teleport to!" said Greya as she stood up and looked at the GroundBridge.

"Wait how am I suppose to go into space? Do we have a spaceship?" asked Cody, still whiping off his tears.

"That won't be a problem." spoke up Greya. She turned around to look at Cody and held out her arm for the boy to take. Cody took her hand and he stood up. "I already thought of something that you would love."

"Is that so?"

Greya didn't say anything but rather jumped off the table to transform. Then she walked over to the monitors to open another file of plans. When she did, plans of an exoskeleton looking robot showed up that could transform into a car.

"What..?"

"This is my way of saying thank you." she started. "This is going to be your robot form in which you can enter space safely. I've been developing this since we decided to go back to Cybertron because of Breaker. We weren't going to leave you behind."

"We only need your permission to modify your car now. We, um, need that." added Chaos with a small smile.

Cody looked at the plans of his exoskeleton robot suit. This is something he never thought he needed up until now. He imagined all the things he could do with it, probably giving his family a small heart attack if they ever saw it.

'Well, they don't have to know about it..' he thought.

"Okay. Do whatever you want with the car." he said it with a smile.

"Great! If I calculated it right, it won't take more than a few days. Ohh, you're going to love it!" said the mad scientist and went over to the car

"Yo, Cody." called out Breaker. "Do you...wanna go back to the Firehouse?"

"Not really.." Cody said rather sadly. "Besides, I know Heatwave and Kade saw me going through the portal. They won't leave me alone if I go back."

"Then it's a sleepover!!" said excitingly Cat.

"Please go back to the house in the forest then. I need silence to work. Crimson, could you stay and help me?"

"Of course."

With that, Breaker, Purplewings, Cat, Chaos and Cody walked back into the house in the forest. They didn't even notice how fast time flew by, it was already late afternoon. Cody began wondering if his family gave up on him by now. He wouldn't be surprised if they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the good stuff finally. Thank you for reading the story!


	17. Episode 14 - You either die a hero or see yourself become the villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deviants go on a rescue mission to save an old friend from the law. This leads Cody down a path that his family can not look over anymore.

Meanwhile in the Firehouse, the Burns family was on a verge of breakdown. With both Groundbridges gone and Cody missing yet again, they were devastated. They, for once, didn't know what to do. Going after Cody, especially considering his disappearance as Heatwave and Kade described it, would be impossible. He could be anywhere by now. Even with the help of Doc, he couldn't find any sort of leftover energy from the Groundbridge portal to even pitpoint...something! They were at a total loss.  
That's why they called not only a family meeting via videochat, but also all the autobots they have came across with.

"And that's what happened so far." Chief finished explaining their situation to Optimus Prime. He was back on Cybertron.

*"These are troubling times. And from the videos of your fights, I can safely say that those are indeed the Deviants. I cannot apologize enough, Autobots. They were my responsibility."*

"Sir, I'm sure it's not your fault. They were the ones who decided to attack us for no reason!" said Heatwave.

"And I'm pretty sure Cody's been helping them. It's no doubt that his new 'friends' are these...criminals! Everything leads up to that conslusion!" continued Kade and now no one said otherwise. All the mystery around Cody and his friends, the ferry's video and his suspicious acts...everything has led up to this.

*"But...why?"* asked Bumblebee through the video. *"Why steal from us? Why make Russel forget he was even at the party?"*

*"It's a junkyard, right? There must have been something they needed for...god knows what."* added Dani.

*"On top of that, they did it with the help of another criminal, Quint Quarry. There's no doubt it was his helijet."* came Graham's statement.

Chief Charlie Burns remained silent. He didn't want to say anything bad about his youngest. He didn't want to think that Cody was the villain they were trying to capture all this time. After everything that had happen, he still couldn't bear the thoughts of Cody being the 'big baddie'. It would be better if he were here, then they could just ask him! And then he could explain himself and his actions!  
Dani noticed her dad's expression and she wanted oh so badly to hug him. He didn't deserve any of this. Whatever Cody's motives were, it doesn't justify his actions and the consequences.  
That's what the other two Burns kids were thinking too. Kade couldn't wait to get his hands on his little brother, he was so mad. Graham was mostly disappointed. Cody had his whole life ahead of him and now with this little charade of his, he could easily lose his bright future.  
Quickshadow tried to think about this situation as a normal betrayal but the fact that Cody helped them so much over the years, made it difficult for the agent to not to feel some sort of symphaty towards the boy.  
Salvage and Blurr felt the same as Quickshadow. Although Blurr was more angrier than his friend. Cody was the reason he stayed with the Rescue Team. With him gone...what could he possibly do?  
Optimus Prime may have not shown it but he was extremely disappointed in Cody. He considered the boy to be a beacon of hope of for the Rescue Bots, for the humans even! Yet here we were, with Cody fallen from one side to the other. Still...there was something very strange about this situation. It involved the Deviants and every little scandal they have pulled was strange so far to say the least.  
High Tide didn't know the boy that well but he knew that he played a big part when he trained the rescue bots. He changed his way of thinking for the better.  
The Greene family also felt like they've been backstabbed, especially Frankie. She thought Cody was her best friend. But ever since he met those guys, he drifted away from her, he abandoned her.  
The Rescue Bots felt the worse. Cody was the reason they gave Earth a chance. With him gone and possibly on the wrong side, they felt like they lost their reason to stay. Cody was the one who always helped them when they doubted themselves, when they felt like they couldn't continue their mission, when they felt alone. Cody was always there for them yet now he's nowhere to be seen.

And now they felt more alone than ever before. They couldn't leave their positions now, and with the GroundBridges destroyed, they can't teleport back quickly enough for a 'visit'.

The sounds of the alarm broke the silence. Turns out there was a house on fire in downtown. Kade and Heatwave moved without any words said. It seemed like their meeting has ended. Maybe it was for the better anyway. What more could they possibly talk about? Just guessing won't solve anything.  
They said their goodbyes and agreed to continue this investigation tomorrow. Until then they will try to get more information, anything. Quickshadow promised to find Quint Quarry, maybe he can provide something useful.

Until then, they are at a deadend.

...

Cody opened his eyes in shock. The uneasy feeling came back to haunt him again. This is exactly what he felt this morning, and the night yesterday and the night before that. And just like before, he couldn't move a single muscle. He could only look around with his eyes, he couldn't even speak. Was this a dream or was this really happening?  
Then it began.  
The strange, mostly blue, colorful light made it's way into the bedroom he was staying at. It swirled around him, cold yet somehow familiar. He should have told this experience in details to the Deviants too. If they are really connected then they better feel that Cody is suffering right now. He shut his eyes closed.

When Cody opened his eyes again, he was floating in the familiar energy. He saw several dark figures around him, looking down at him or he thought they were looking at him, he couldn't really see their faces.. At least in this state of the dream he could move. The figures always began talking as if it was natural to them. Cody could never really understand them and the figures didn't seem to care. The worst part is that he couldn't speak up here either. He just had to bear the indistrict talking-

**Young One.**

But not today it seemed like.  
Cody turned around and saw another figure only this time it was somewhat noticable that this figure was indeed a robot, a cybertronian. On top of that, the distant talking stopped.

**You've finally found them.**

Cody could only tilt his head in question.

**Oh, right. You have no idea what We are talking about.**

Cody blinked a few times in confusion to prove the mysterious person's point.

**But I'm afraid I cannot tell you. This is your Destiny, something you, the Deviants, have to find yourselves. Young One, your journey has only begun. Go. You must learn to use your powers. You must earn your other form. Dark times are coming. Be prepa-**

The mysterious cybertronian couldn't finish their speech as Cody was shaken up from his dream. He opened his eyes and yet again sat up only this time he didn't bump his head into the car's rooftop. He saw everyone, except Greya and Crimson, gathered around his bed with worried expressions. The boy blinked a few times then spoke up.

"Wh..what?" he asked weakly.

"Do you...you even know what just happened here!? With you!?" asked Breaker while freaking out.

"Eh! The fuck do I know I was asleep!" then Cody looked around and as if he was back in his room.."Oh no." the room was trashed again, just like back at the Firehouse. "How-?"

"We saw what happened here but I'm not sure you would-" Chaos began but Breaker spoke over her.

"You were kinda floating and this strange light messed up the room." he said quickly. Cody looked at his friends in disbelief.

"F...floating!?"

"It was freaky to say the least." Cat added. 

"Oh don't even get me started on that. If you think that was freaky wait till you hear my dream." Cody sighed heavily and began telling his dream.

When he finished they were more confused than before. Powers? Other form? Destiny? Dark times!? No one had any idea what these could mean.  
Cody looked at the clock and saw it was around 6am. Not the best time to wake up but after this, he doesn't really wanted to go back to sleep.

"How about we go back to Greya and Crimson? Because I am not going back to sleep after this." Cody suggested.

"Good idea. You can tell them your dream too." said Purplewings. Cody nodded. They left the room so Cody could dress up in peace. While he was at it, he tried to figure out what his dreams meant. But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't see why this was happening to him. And why right now. If he really wasn't human and had a connection with the Deviants then...  
He shook his head. He didn't know what to think. On one hand he felt like he deserved this, that this is something he wanted all along. To be able to feel special without the Rescue Team. On the other hand he wanted none of this to be true. If he wasn't human then why hide the fact? Or maybe not even his family knew about it?

He finished dressing up and made his way into the kitchen where the others waited for him. They were gathered around something.

"Guys, what did you-"

"Cody I think your Quarry friend wants to talk to you." said Cat as they stepped aside to show a Q-Drone of his. Cody walked up to the little robot.

*"Message."* it said.

"Well? Out with it."

The Q-Drone opened it's eyes to show a hologram, which was live feed. It showed Quarry sitting at the controls of his jet.

*"G'mornin' Hunter."* he said with his infamous smile.

"Good morning to you too. Is there something you need? Why send a Q-Drone?" Cody crossed his arms.

*"I'll go straight to the point, aye? One of yer family's pretty little robots is after me. N' I mean close. I don't know how it found me jet and myself but I woke up to the alarms."* Quarry explained. Cody hummed.

"Which one?"

*"It's a blue n' white sports car. Pretty high-tech if ya ask me."* Cody narrowed his eyes.

"That's Quickshadow. She's a, ah, some sort of a secret agent. If she wants to find something, she will." he said. "Where are you Quarry? Maybe I can send over someone."

*"Home. Australia, Sydney. But how are ya goin' to solve this?"*

"You only need to be protected againts your crimes. Use law againts law..." Cody began thinking outloud. "If we would manage to put Quarry under the protection of the law somehow, the police won't be able to arrest him. He need to be free from his crimes."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Purplewings. She didn't understand why Cody was so eager to help this criminal, and Breaker shared her opinion.

"Why even help him? It would be better if your fam caught him." Cody looked at the Deviants.

"The problem with that, is that the moment Quarry is caught, he would spill everything about me. About you. In order to escape prison." the boy looked back at Quarry. "Isn't that right, old friend?"  
This made Quarry cackle.

*"Ya were always the sharpest of yer family, Hunter."*

"And I take pride in that."

"So, what are you going to do? Buy him out of the situation?" Purplewings asked rather sarcastically. Cody smiled.

"Something like that." then he pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call a friend of mine to confirm my theory. Wait a little longer, Quarry." throught the hologram, Quarry nodded.

Cody called Priscilla Pynch. He asked if it was possible if Quint Quarry would be able to serve as many years in hard labor for the Pynch Company as he would spend in prison, or more, if needed. He know that the Pynch family had all sort of friends, including judges. If they could arrange a meeting and discuss everything they need, Quarry would be free. Well, sort of.  
Priscilla confirmed Cody's theory, they could do this. She will contact their judge and send them to Sydney, first thing tomorrow. Cody thanked Priscilla and ended the call.

"You've heard it Quarry? You will be free, but in exchange you will have to work for the Pynch Family."

*"Eh, beats prison. Fine by me!"* he laughed. *"Just send me when and where the meetin' will be and I'll go. Thanks Hunter."* then the call ended and the Q-Drone took off. Cody had to sit down after all of this.  
He let out a heavy sigh.

"Man, this morning is crazy." 

"Wanna grab some breakfast before heading to the HQ?" asked Cat. Cody nodded. Before they left, Cody grabbed the memory wipe gun from his bedroom, which Greya modified to be smaller. Just in case.

Cat transformed and took Cody downtown to the drive thru. When it was time to take his order, the cashier in the window recognized him. He didn't have a helmet on.

"Cody!? Your family is looking for you! Again! Wait h-" before the poor employee could pick up his phone and call the Chief however...

"Yeah, right. Listen I don't care and neither should you. Let's forget I was ever here, 'kay?" then he pulled out the memory wipe gun.

"What-" he pushed the button and before the cashier knew it, or rather not, he forgot everything and Cody was gone in an instant. The man shook his head and continued his day with a slight headache.

Purplewing, Breaker and Chaos were already at the HQ waiting for Cat and Cody. On the ride there, Cody ate the food he ordered. He should have felt bad for basically committing a crime but right now that was the last thing he cared about. First comes their mission, to go back to Cybertron and seek answers.  
Cat and Cody arrived just in time when their Elite Guard allies called.

"Cody! Cat! Come, we are in a call with Ringblue and Greenux!" called out Chaos. They excitedly hurried over to the monitor. Breaker picked up Cody and put him on his shoulder. Soon on the screen the two familiar guards appeared.

*"Deviants! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"* greeted Greenux with happiness.

*"SHH! No one can know about this! Be quiet!"* said Ringblue harshly but he too was happy to see the Deviants.

"I'm glad to know you arrived back to Cybertron safely." said Cody. The moment the two noticed Cody, they saluted.

*"Good to see you too, Sir!"* said the both of them.  
Cody wanted to jump around in excitement but remained clam. He did have a smile on his face. He felt...peace, talking to the other cybertronians.

"Ringble, Greenux. We need your help." Greya jumped straight to the point.

*"Of course! What can we help you with?"* asked Ringblue, turning serious.

"We need to build a SpaceBridge. With time I could figure out how to alter the Groundbridge, but we don't have that kind of time. We need blueprints. Do you have any that you can send us?" continued Greya.

*"Oh, yeah! We do! Just a moment.."* said Greenux and began typing something off-screen.

*"While he does that, do you need anything else?"*

It was time for Crimson to speak up.

"The Well of the AllSpark. Do you have any information about it's whereabout?" the two Elite Guards stopped in their tracks.

*"What!? Why do you need to know where the Well is?"* asked Ringblue. In the meantime Greenux sent over the blueprints of a SpaceBridge to Greya.

"We have our reason. So?"

The guards looked at each other for a moment then back at the Deviants.

*"It's classified information but...as Elite Guards we have the persmission to it. Though we can't send it over, you will have to come here first in order to recieve it."* said Greenux as he began typing again, probably searching for where they store it.

"Well, since we will be there on Cybertron in the first place, I see no problem with this." said Cody as a conclusion. The others agreed as well. "Alright. How much time till the SpaceBridge is finished, Greya?" he turned to the grey bot.

"First I need to finish your exoskeleton which will take up most of my time, hmmm, I'd say both of them will be done in a week. The SpaceBridge will be easier to built anyway." she answered.

"Very well." he looked back at the two on the screen. "You've heard the lady, we will call again in a week. Make sure everything is ready for our arrival."

*"Sir, yes, Sir! Elite Guards out!"* and with that they were gone. Cody finally let out a happy laugh.

"Aww, what is it?" Breaker asked.

"I don't know where they got that they have to address me as 'Sir', but I'm living for it! Hahaha!"

"What brings you all here this early?" asked Crimson, changing the subject. Greya began walking back to her work table where she disambled Cody's car already.

"Greya don't go far off, I had another dream that I want to share with you two." with curiousity in her optics, Greya turned back and listened to what he had to say.

Minutes later after Cody told them his dream, they were just as confused as the other Deviants. He also told them the situation of Quarry.

"Okay no offense, but there's definitely something going on with you." said Greya. Cody laughed at it.

"None taken. I think that too." he chuckled.

"Also, since when did you start going on rescue missions again?" the doctor asked. Cody smirked.

"Since it's benefits me."

Hours have gone by and it was afternoon when Cody recieved a message from Priscilla about the details of their meet up tomorrow. He forwarded it to Quarry. They will be meeting at a restaruant. Not only to grab some food but to show Quickshadow and everyone else, what Cody is capable of. That is, if Quickshadow records the whole time and broadcasts it to his family.  
But why wouldn't she? Of course she would.

"Everything for a successful mission, huh?" Cody said his thoughts outloud, as he was outside of the HQ, watching the sunset. The Deviants were inside, either working on the SpaceBridge or helping Greya.  
He began to wonder what his family was doing right now. Probably either doing their job or guessing whatever happened to Cody. Just years ago he had a bright future ahead of him, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and waited for the day when he would fully be part of the rescue team. It was his big dream, the very thing he dreamed of since he was a small kid.  
He remembered back to the times when he first rode with his dad in the old police car, or flew with Dani, put out a small fire with Kade and helped Graham secure a little bridge.  
"All those for nothing..."

"What things?" Breaker's voice scared Cody, he even jumped a little.

"Ah! Breaker! Don't sneak up on me like that again!" Cody watched as Breaker in his human form sat down next to him.

"Sorry, sorry. You seemed to be deep in your thought. Is...everything okay?" Cody looked up and down at his friend and turned back his attention to the sunset.

"No...And I'm afraid it won't be until we find answers on Cybertron."

"Well, that's...kinda true. But we can help you carry your weights." as soon as Breaker said that, Cody looked back at him. "Yeah, I just used your own words againts you, whatchu gonna do about it?"

Cody blinked a few times then began chuckling which led into laughter. Breaker joined in as well. He wasn't the best bot to talk to about feelings and emotions but he sure knew how to make someone laugh.

"Thanks Breaker. I needed that."

"We should go back to the house, to rest. Tomorrow is a big day. We have to be prepared."

"You're right."

After that everyone, even Greya although she wanted to stay and work on the exoskeleton, walked back to their little house in the forest. Cody felt home here now than anywhere else on the island, and he didn't mind that. He was with people, er, robots who respected him enough to be a part of their team. In fact, to be their leader. Cody didn't know how they came to this silent conlusion but it was a rather nice feeling when they called him 'Boss' for the first time. That, and he considered himself to be a person of power, someone who should play a key role in a team.  
Like Heatwave. He's the leader of his team, Chief is the leader of his and now Cody has a team of his own. And boy did it felt amazing.

The hours went by fast and before Cody knew it he had fallen asleep. The strangest thing happened while he slept though...he didn't have a dream this night. He actually had a rather good sleep. He didn't know if he should be happy or be concerned about it. But right now they had to focus on their mission.

Cody woke up early in the morning, before 8. He decided to dress up elegant and searched for his suit that he wore to Pynch's party, but he now didn't have his tie. He grabbed a pair of pilot styled black sunglasses, his wallet, keys and phone and walked down into the kitchen where the other Deviants were.

"Good morning everyone." he greeted. "Ready for a little rescue mission?"

"From what I've heard, Australia is pretty hot. You're gonna regret wearing the suit." said Chaos as she looked up and down at Cody. She herself was wearing a plain black long dress, simple black sandals with a big black hat and sunglasses.

"Says the one in all black." he said and she crossed her arms. "If I'll be hot, I'll just take off the suit and go around in the button up." he shrugged his shoulders.

Chaos, Breaker and Cat will accompany Cody on his trip. Breaker was wearing a simple white tank top, cargo jeans and boots. Cat was wearing a deep blue shirt and over that a denim overall with black sneakers.

"Aww, you guys look so cute together. Like a family who's about to go on a vacation." said Purplewings teasingly. 

"Ah, ha ha ha. Shut up." Breaker laughed sarcastically. They then made their way to their HQ. The meeting will start at exactly noon. Until then, they agreed to walk around Sydney. Mostly because Cody wants to see more of it but also to see if they can spot Quickshadow before she does the same.  
This is more riskier than when they fought againts the Rescue Bots to cause distraction, and more exciting of course.

As soon as they arrived to their HQ, Greya walked to the GroundBridge to set the coordinates.

"You sure about just them going?" asked Purplewings from Cody, pointing at Chaos, Breaker and Cat.

"Don't worry Purple'." he began. "Quickshadow can't do anything without a human partner and she can't change into a human either like you. All she can do is watch. With the busy area Priscilla cleverly picked, she won't be able to do anything at all unless she wants to reveal her secret identity."

"Her hands are tied behind her back. All she can do is watch us." added Breaker.

"Watch us as her target becomes unable to touch." said Chaos with a smirk.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good!!" added Cat finally. Greya looked over the coordinates again to make sure they are correct. Once she did that, she pulled the lever and the portal opened. The team of four walked through and so the GroundBridge closed.

"Good luck."

*In Australia, Sydney*

The coordinates took them to a non populated area. Good thinking because they wouldn't be able to explain the giant portal.  
The city was ahead of them, like 30 minutes away. The sun was up in the sky and it was hot. Cody immediately took off his suit and even unbottuned a few buttons on his shirt.

"Wow. She wasn't kidding." he said. He was glad he brought his sunglasses.  
Luckily there were trees on their way and before they knew it they arrived to the city.  
"Alright. Let the games begin."

...

A few hours later, in the heart of the city, Quickshadow was on her way to track down Quarry again. She successfully located him yesterday but since then he had moved and she lost the signal.

*"Any luck, Quickshadow?"* came Heatwave's voice through the agent's comm.link.

"Not yet. But I know for certain that he's still in this city. I just need to find him." she took a turn into a busy street. "Any luck on your end finding Cody?"

*"No... Nothing."* said sadly the firetruck. Despite going on rescue missions, Heatwave and Chase have been busy going around the island in search of Cody. So far with no luck. They can't even track down his comm.link signal.

"Understood." she replied and stopped at a red light. She decided to look around. She's been here in the city several times before so she knows her way around. Looks like she was at the area where restaurants and other food related shops were. It was noon anyway, so lunch time for the humans.  
As she scanned the area she couldn't help but notice someone familiar sitting at one table. The lights were still red, so she had time to look at the person. Her mind was probably playing with her but just to make sure...

It was Quint Quarry.

She immediately turned on her video capture device and began broadcasting it to the Firehouse, where Chief, Chase and Heatwave notified the rest of the Rescue Team so they could see it too. In short time they all gathered around.

In the meantime Quickshadow had to move because the lights turned green. Lucky for her, there was a parking lot facing the restaurant where she could perfectly capture everything on video. She soon took her place. Even when there were cars on the road, she could see him clearly.

"Can you all see him?" she asked. Everyone replied with 'yes'. "Good. We wait till he leaves and then follow him. He must have a private place somewhere."

*"Good idea. Be safe Quickshadow."* said Chief.

"Always am."

A few minutes have passed when a black limousine passed the street and turned into the parking lot where Quickshadow was. It parked not far away from her. She didn't pay any mind to it...until Priscilla Pynch and an unfamiliar man stepped out of the veichle.

*"Is that!?"* came Blades' worried voice.

*"Priscilla Pynch. Madaline's arrogant daughter."* answered Graham.

*"But what is she doing here? And who's that man?"* asked Dani.

Priscilla and the mysterious man made their way across the parking lot and looked for a crosswalk. Once they found one, they crossed the road and walked over to the restaurant where Quarry was waiting.  
Deep down everyone hoped for the same, that these two had nothing to do with each other.  
Yet when Quarry stood up to greet the yound lady and the man, their hopes were shattered.

"Oh, no." whispered Quickshadow. They then began talking about something. Since the streets were busy, Quickshadow couldn't listen in to their conversation. "If only I had planned a bug there or something."

"I believe I can help with that."

The sudden voice came with Quickshadow's driver seat door opening and someone quickly sitting inside. Before Quickshadow could pull up a hologram, the person took off his sunglasses and slided it back on his hair, pushing those blonde locks back and revealing his identity.  
Everyone in the video call was shocked to see the person who appeared on the screen...was Cody Burns!

"What!?"

*"Codes I'm so gonna teach you some manners when you get home!"*

*"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"*

*"Cody please come back and explain everything!"*

*"Cody you are under arrest for several crimes! I am ashamed and disappointed."*

*"Little bro...I can't believe it.."*

*"I'm so gonna scream at you when you get back!"*

*"What in the AllSpark has gotten into you!"*

*"Son..!"*

Once everyone had their moment, Cody spoke up.

"Y'all done?" was all he said. Needless to say the Family of Heroes were beyond confused. Before they could speak up, Cody continued. "Listen carefully because I will only tell you this once. You can stay here and watch your target as well as potentionally revealing your identity to the city, or, you come with me and have all your oh so important questions answered. So? Which one of us do you think is more important?"

"What..?!" Quickshadow heard what Cody said but she could barely process the thought of actually Cody saying this and being here.

"Is that all you can say? This is a pretty simple question, you know." he said casually.

*"Cody you can't be serious! Stop this madness and get back home, now!"* said Heatwave through the video chat.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like putting out a fire or something?" as soon as he said that, back on Griffin Rock a call came in saying there was a fire at a campsite. It was caused by Purplewings. The other Deviants back at the HQ were listening in to the conversation through Cody's phone.

*"How did you-"* Heatwave began but stopped. He couldn't ignore the fire so he and Kade quickly responded and went to put it out.

"That's more like it." Cody pulled out his phone to send a message to Priscilla, asking how the meeting is going. She told him everything was going according to plan. He smirked.  
"Now," he began as he turned his attention back to the others. "What is your answer, Quickshadow?"

*"Quickshadow..!"* Chief called out. *"We can go after Quarry later...now please! Go with Cody."* his voice was almost shaking as he said those words. He was probably worried about not finding Cody again if they let him go now.  
Everyone knew that.

"Alright." Quickshadow said to Chief, then she talked to Cody. "I'll go with you. But this better not be a trap, or else I won't hesitate to use my powers againts you!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'd never do such things to my friends." Cody said with a rather malicious tone. "Hop on in guys!"

"Wh-!"

Suddenly all her doors were opened and Breaker with Cat sat in the back while Chaos sat besides Cody on the passenger seat. Cody locked the doors, turned on Quickshadow's engine and drove her out of the parking lot right onto the busy road. As much as Cody tried to ignore his family's shouting and screaming, he couldn't.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, no need for panic. I'm just taking Quickshadow to a place where we can talk without anyone disturbing us." he looked at her monitor where he could see all of her family. Kade and Heatwave returned a few seconds later. All of them looked angry, even Graham. "Relaaax, you know me, don't you? I don't go back on my words, I promise." those words out of Cody's mouth seemed like lies in sugarcoating. It was sure nice but the others couldn't help but feel uncertain about all of this.  
How did Cody even get to Sydney?

Meanwhile the meeting between Priscilla, the judge and Quint Quarry was coming to an end, an end where Quarry will be untouchable forever. The hunstman made a mental note about repaying this to Cody. In fact he sent a text message telling him that he left a few surprises at his side that will follow his command, just like how Quarry himself does it.  
Cody was always fascinated by those drones anyways.

Cody drove Quickshadow to an abandoned factory that they found while they were out exploring the city. They got out, finally as Quickshadow couldn't take them anymore. After that the agent autobot transformed and as if preparing to fight, she faced Cody.

"Alright Cody. No one leaves until you answer all of our questions!" she said with determination. Cody's face was covered in shadows and with the three Deviants by his side, this scene was rather creepy. When he did look up, it felt like he stared right into Quickshadow's spark. Those brown eyes meant to be warm yet they felt cold.

"You are in no place to talk to me like that." came the cold statement. It came at the bot like a truck. "I have something new to try out. Care to be my guinea pig?"

"I beg your pardon!?"

But before anything could be done, Cody snapped his fingers and three Q-Drones flew out of the shadows behind him. One hovered above him, the other two at each of his sides.  
The Burns family couldn't even say a word, just watch in shock as the drones floated around Cody.  
Then he pointed at Quickshadow.

"Q-DRONES SEIZES HER!" the drones flew quickly around Quickshadow and trapped her in their field. The bot tried to get out of the light prison but it was no use.

"You lied! You said this isn't a trap!" she felt betrayed. With anger in her optics she looked at Cody who was slightly smiling at her. She couldn't help but notice that there was now only two of his friends by his side. Where did the third one go?

"Let me explain why you failed. There was a huge difference between what I said and what you heard. I said I wouldn't hurt my friends. You heard the same thing except the meaning wasn't what you've assumed." he walked closer. "You see, we are not friends."

The air around them dropped, it became cold after Cody said that. Quickshadow's optics were wide due to shock, not to mention how shocked everyone else was. They couldn't even come up with something to say back...most of them had the urge to cry.  
Due to the shock, Quickshadow failed to notice that Breaker, who changed into his robot form, sneaked up behind her and waited for Cody's signal to knock her out.

"I will tell you one thing though." he began, making the agent look at him. "Quint Quarry is under the protection of the Pynch Family. You can not arrest him under any circumstances." it just added to their shock factor and Cody wasn't about to stop there. He signaled the drones to release Quickshadow and then...  
"Do it."

Breaker lifted up both of his arms high and with sparking red optics, he struck down. Quickshadow didn't even have any time to react, she fell onto the ground, out cold. The moment she lost her consciousness the transmission of the live video chat broke and everyone's screens went black.  
Cody walked up to Quickshadow.

"I never liked you anyway." he whispered. "Pick her up and let's go. Drones!" the Q-Drones picked up Quickshadow. He's going to love having these drones. Chaos called back to their HQ for Greya to open up a GroundBridge.  
They finished their work here.

Mission successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Feel free to write down your thoughts about the story so far.


	18. Episode 15 - Sorrow of a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family of Heroes have to face reality: Cody Burns is no longer on their side. Maybe he never was. This chapter follows them and their feelings about the situation with a twist at the end.

It's been so long since Charlie Burns became the Chief of Griffin Rock. So many years in the police department, out on the field, thousands of cases and so on. He had seen the worst of the worst...or so he thought.   
No words could describe his feelings about Cody's betrayal. He hoped till last minute that all of this was a big misunderstanding yet here he was, his youngest son on the bad side. He had to face the facts, Cody was a villain. THE villain. He was behind everything since day one. Still he couldn't understand why Cody did this. There's always reason why one would change sides and betray their loved ones, but with Cody? He had no idea.  
Greed? No that's out of character.  
Fame? Hardly.  
Escaping toxic enviroment? Griffin Rock was everything but that.  
Cody had everything and so much more than that. So why was he so ungrateful? Why did he turn against his family?  
Because of his friends, that's for sure. The must have told him lies upon lies. Chief can't give up on his son, he loves him dearly. He can't allow himself to lose him.  
With a heavy heart Chief made his way to his bed and prepared to sleep. Not like he thought he could get any after all of this.

Despite being a tough girl, Dani's been crying since Quickshadow's video was cut off. She desperately wanted her little brother back, she wouldn't even scream at him if he would come back. She would just cry until nothing is left. She always tried to avoid showing her vunerable side, because she didn't like it. It wasn't fit for a first responder. But Dani couldn't ignore her feelings longer. She loved Cody and that's why she has a hard time accepting the obvious. They can't just do a 180 on Cody and act like they would act with Dr Morocco. Cody isn't evil by heart! He couldn't be!  
Tears formed in her eyes and she started crying again, hugging her pink elephant plushie close. She missed the simple days, when it was just the four of the rescue bots and they just got along well. The simple times when Cody begged for a ride with her and Blades. She missed his brother's happines and innocence.  
Something had corrupted him and Dani wants to know what.

Kade was exercising. Punching his punching bag, to be accurate. He was taking out his anger on the training equipment. The anger he felt towards Cody. Kade knew he wasn't the best big brother in the world but he wasn't the worst either. He knew he had some charm to himself.  
Yet he felt like all of this is his fault. Had he been more helpful and not so selfish...If he just tried to be a normal brother, maybe Cody would have looked up to him. Right now Kade felt like Cody was looking down on him.  
Kade punched the bag one last time before collapsing onto the floor of his bedroom. A single drop of tear rolled down his face. He was angry but mostly distressed. Despite hating time travelling, he wished that he could just go back in time before any of this started. To make sure Cody never gets lost in the forest and never loses his memories. Everything started there.  
He wants to make things right.

Graham took another book down from his shelf. He was trying to ignore this whole situation so he decided to solve every equation he could find, let that be solvable or unsolvable. He already re-did everything from when he attended school.  
Yet it was no use. All he could think of was Cody and his betrayal. In a moment of frustration he knocked down a few books from his table and grabbed his head. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't understand why Cody would do this. There were no reasons to betray his family, with a smile on his face.  
He hated the fact that they can't really leave their posts, for two reasons. One, they would be over each others' backs in Griffin Rock and two, they had no idea where Cody was. If he was in Griffin Rock one day, then in Australia on the next day, he either had a super fast plane or a teleportation device.  
Either way, Graham could barely focus on anything right now.

Professor Baranova and Doc Greene did what Graham did, burried themselves into projects. Anything was better than thinking about Cody right now. They simply couldn't figure out why the young Burns would do such a thing. He has been so helpful from the very beggining. The only time he was againts the town when the Morocco virus brainwashed him in order to kidnap him. So maybe this was the case here too. Maybe those friends of his brainwashed the poor boy.  
They hoped they did.

Frankie was heartbroken. She watched live as her best friend, the same friend she grew up with and trusted him with everything, became enemy number one. They drifted away just how Morocco and Jules Verne and it was sad. She wished that everything would just go back to normal, to before any of this madness.  
She decided to not give up on Cody. Even if he was beyond redemption, she still wanted answers. She will find Cody no matter what and any means neccessary.

The bots all did their own thing in total silence.  
Blades was watching TV at his and Dani's place. He wasn't even paying attention to what show or series he was watching. His spark felt heavy. After all these years, after everything they have done for Cody and vice versa, he ended up on the other side. Blades watched many movies with one of the main characters changing sides but he never knew experiencing it was this bad.  
He missed Cody so much. He wondered if Cody felt the same way.

Heatwave was much like Kade, he too was abusing his training equimpents, taking out his anger and frustration. Anything to ignore his feelings towards the situation. He hoped until last minute that Cody was playing the bad guy just how Chase did all those years ago. But it wasn't the case. As much as he hated it, Cody did change sides. Not to mention he was with a dangerous and rather powerful group. If he really did join the Deviants then there's no turning back for him. The Deviants are an outcast group, no matter what others might think, they are a danger to society and they have to be dealt with.  
He tried to contact Optimus Prime but he was probably busy, as he didnt answer any of his calls. He will keep trying though.

Boulder was painting a picture of Cody. Several, to be exact. The first few was his favorite memories with him, for example one showed his first night on Griffin Rock when Cody took them to that cliff to look over the island. Another showed their one year anniversary on Earth. But the one he was painting right now showed Cody from the live video feed when he told Quickshadow all those horrible things. Boulder had to somehow release his emotions and this was the only way, even if he didn't want to look at Cody's emotionless face.  
He wanted the old Cody back.

Chase was writing. He turned this into a story in a way of coping only this time the story ended on a good note, a happy ending. Because that's what Chase desired out of this, for Cody to come back so they could be one happy family again. Even if he broke several laws and committed crimes againts them, he was willing to let them slide if it would meant that he would come back. He was also worried about Chief. He must be suffering from all of this, after all, he was the father of Cody. Seeing your own blood turn againts you must be a terrifying thought and a horrible experience.  
Chase wants to make things right, not only for Cody, but also for Chief.

Salvage was building all kinds of inventions. Some were useless, some were for a device that could hopefully track down Cody. No way he could hide from them for long. He was also trying to repair the GroundBridge in the Training Center but it was coming along slowly due to the damage of the system amd him being the only bot there. He still couldn't figure out who decided to destroy their only way back home. Although the others warned him about the Deviants being the culprits. It was only logical.

Blurr was somewhere racing all by himself, going as fast as he could, as if he was trying to escape his thoughts. His thoughts about Cody. He didn't know what to think. The young Burns was a big part of why he decided to become a Rescue Bot and now with him gone...he felt so lost. He learned so much from Cody and now it felt like it was all lies.  
Maybe Blurr could teach Cody his own lessons and push him back onto the right path.

Quickshadow was found in front of the Firehouse, unconscious just a few minutes after her video went out. She's been resting the Firehouse, still out cold.  
This meant only one thing, that Cody and his little team had a GroundBridge which was bad news, very bad news. With that technology, who knows where Cody and his team is. And they couldn't even ask for a meeting since they didn't know Cody's number, he never gave them his new number after he got his new phone. He got rid of his comm.link too and his hoverboard was left in his room.  
Either they wait until Cody shows himself or they turn the world upside down for him.

...

Days have passed with no sign of Cody or the Deviants. The only good thing that happened that Quickshadow woke up. She couldn't provide new informations however, she was just as lost as everyone else. Life must go on though. They decided to wait with coming back to Griffin Rock until the GroundBridges are back. They could still come up with some sort of plan. Salvage was working with the Greene family on some sort of tracking device. Heatwave, Kade, Chief and Chase were partolling the island almost all day. Boulder and Blurr occasionally helped with the search. Boulder and Graham were also directing Salvage for the repairs of the GroundBridge. Blades and Dani were rather busy in China though, but they still tried to help in any way.  
Quickshadow was still recovering but she was trying to get informations from anywhere she could. Anything could be useful in this situation. Camera feeds, for example. She was going through the videos of the Pynch party. It was actually difficult to get these videos. As she looked through each camera's feeds, all she could see was just Cody and his friends going around and occasionally talking to each other. Then Cody found Priscilla and after a few minutes they began walking to somewhere where there were no cameras. His friends began to leave too. Then not even 10 minutes later Priscilla came back to the main hall and announced that she is the new leader of the Pynch company. The night went on for a few hours amd that was it.  
No use, there was nothing in these.

The citizens knew nothing about this, the Rescue Team didn't want the town to live in fear. They only knew that Cody went missing yet again. Poor kid, they thought. If only they knew...  
Occasionally a few people went to look for him in the forest and such places, anywhere. Yet with no luck.

Chief had an idea when he saw Huksley and his flying camera. Since Blades and Dani weren't here, there was no one in the sky, looking over the small town. So he thought what if they borrowed a few of the riporter's cameras and modified them. Graham and Boulder happily agreed to help in that, once they were free from Salvage.

*"We will come over after tomorrow."* said Graham over his comm.link to his dad. Chief was in the command center. He wanted some alone time during these times. Chase and Heatwave were out again, searching. Kade was probably at Hayley's.

"Oh son, what have you become?" he asked, mostly from himself. He was checking out all the security cameras, hoping he would spot something unusual. Cody was a smart boy, too smart for his own good. That's what made him a terrifying villain. He knew everything about the Burns family. He was always observing them, let that be by cameras during the rescue missions or simply being with them.  
That's why Cody was always at least two step ahead of them, because he knew what his family is going to do next. And with a powerful team and allies behind him, who knows what he is capable of now. It would have been better if they just knew what Cody was trying to achieve. World domination was definitely not what he wanted, at least they hoped it wasn't. What would he gain from that anyway?

Two days have passed and Graham with Boulder arrived to the Firehouse. Chief and Chase greeted them. Heatwave and Quickshadow were out yet again, patrolling and searching.

"On my way I went to see Huksley so I already have four of his flying cameras." said Graham as he packed them out and let them float. Boulder transformed.

"You know what I find strange? Huskley is not trying to blow up this as a groundbreaking story." said the gentle giant. It was true. Ever since Cody began acting like this, he not once tried to get an interview out of the Burns family or anyone else. He wasn't digging around either.

"Because I specifically asked him not to. I don't want any more attention." spoke up Chief suddenly. He took the flying cameras inside the house with him and Chase followed him. Graham and Boulder remained outside for a little while.

"Do you think he's okay, Graham?" asked Boulder, referring to Chief. The Burns kid looked at his father with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm not sure, Buddy. I'm not sure." then they made their way into the Firehouse as well. By the way, they successfully cleaned out the underground garage from all the mess the explosion and fire caused. Boulder wanted to work on the GroundBridge here too before they had to go back to their post.  
Until that, they weren't really using the bunker. It just...didn't feel right.

Optimus Prime still haven't called back or saw Heatwave's messages and it just frustrated him further. What good a Prime is when he can't even check his messages every once in a while.  
Anyways Graham began to work on the cameras. It will only take a few minutes. Chief was silently watching his son working on the cameras. With these flying around the island they hoped to find at least something.

"Hey dad?" called out Graham suddenly. "What if I modify two of them to be invisible? That way they could sneak around amd no one would see them."

"Good thinking. Do it son." he said. Graham turned back to the cameras and continued. With the changes it will take longer to make these. They have to be perfect. These are their only hope.

Half an hour have passed when Graham finally finished modifying the cameras. They were connected to their command center, so they could observe from there. The cameras were automated but they could be manually control from the command center.  
While this was happening Boulder was working on the GroundBridge.

"Alright. Let's release them now. I programmed a path into them and they will return at midnight. They also have a tracking device so if one gets lost or worse, we can follow the signal." Graham explained. Then he turned them on and they flew away, to began their search. Hopefully they will find something.  
While the cameras did their thing, Graham amd Boulder said their goodbye again and went back to their post.

The cameras were out all day, monitoring the city and it's surroundings. Some people saw the flying devices and the kids usually pointed at them. They don't even know what horrible reasons were behind of these cameras.  
The ones that were visible were mainly focusing on the city itself and the areas where they people usually went.  
The invisible ones were going around the lab, the powerplant and those kind of places.

Chief barely moved from the monitors. Only for bathroom breaks and coffee. Kade offered to take over and watch the cameras but Chief refused it.

"I got this son. Focus on the incoming rescues." he said. So Kade went down to Heatwave who just came back from another search party with Quickshadow. Chase was here too.

"Hey." greeted Kade. "Found anything?"

The bots shook their head. Kade wanted to say a joke but decided not to. He was too tired to make one. It didn't feel right to make one.  
Chase called out to Quickshadow that he wanted to look at her head injury to make sure it heals well, so the two hot headed rescuers were left alone.  
Althought they didn't remain silent for very long.

"He's gone for good, isn't he?" asked Heatwave. Kade looked at his partner in disbelief. Yet when he wanted to argue he failed to come up with anything.  
"I just wish we would know what went wrong. What made him like this? What made him feel like he had to partner up with not only Quint Quarry but with the Pynch family too? Not to mention his little friends."

"I don't want to think that. There has to be another explanation." said Kade while trying not to show his emotions. He clenched his fists and looked down. "There just has to."

"And what if there isn't?"

"Then I-!" he turned to the bot, face red from the emotions. He quickly bite away the sentence. He didn't want to sound too desperate. Heatwave was also exhausted, both physically and metally. All of this started to get a toll on them.  
"I'm going to Hayley's." he murmured before walking out of the Firehouse, leaving Heatwave alone.  
He sighed.  
The days were heavy and sorrowful without the rest of the team here. They need to repair the GroundBridges as quickly as possible.  
Even at Bumblebee's team the GroundBridge was acting weird and no one knew why. Though they had one or two guesses who could have ruined it.

A few minutes later Quickshadow came back with Chase. She was doing fine, her injury was healing well.

"I can't even feel it anymore. Thank you all. Now, I'll go to the MainLand and continue my search there. I don't want to think Cody escaped to there, but I want to make sure." she explained.

"Good idea." said Heatwave.

"Yes. Fareawell Quickshadow and good luck." said Chase as he waved. The agent transformed and without hesitation, drove away.

Hours have passed again with little to no activity in town. Everyone was just going to their place, not once trying to actually do something for fun. For some reason everyone felt so...pressed. 90% of the people of Griffin Rock knew nothing about the situation truly yet they all felt the pressure and fear. They all knew something bad was approaching.

Chief almost fell asleep when one of the cameras turned on it's alarm in the command center. That meant it found something...or someone. Chief called out to his team and they all watched the monitor in the garage. He also sent a message to the rest of the team around the world.  
The camera was near the Griffin Crest.

"Wait, what? That's the same place we got shot down! What could the camera possibly see there?" barged Heatwave.

"Odd.." Chase began as he raised an eyebrow. "The camera functions perfectly too. Shouldn't the feed be more static because of the effects of EMP zone?"

"Odd indeed partner." replied Chief. The rest of the family who was available joined in too. Only Quickshadow, Salvage and Blurr weren't here, and of course Optimus Prime too. Chief took control of the camera and flew it slowly to the direction of the EMP zone.  
As it got closer, the feed was still in a perfect condition. The other thing they noticed was that there were fresh tire marks on the dirt road, both car and what appeared to be a motorcicle.

*"Who was insane enough to go there? Ignoring all the warnings?"* Blades' question hanged in the air the the flying camera was slowly making it's way to the zone.  
Now that Chief thought about it, ever since Cody began this, no one went to check the EMP zone. He left this duty to Cody and he was going there regulary but then this happened and...it kind of got forgotten. Now this way they could check the zone out and hopefully nothing happened to it.

In the distence, the fences could be seen. But in front of the gates, there was something. Something big and white.  
As the camera flew closer, the object turned out to be Cody's car! The white rangerover! But what was it doing all the way out here?  
Just when the camera was about to go closer to get a better look however, something had hit it, causing it to lose balance and fall straight into the ground.

"No!" exclaimed Kade. Chief was shocked too but he thought quickly and sent the other cameras to the EMP zone. They can't possibly take down all of them, right?  
What hit the camera anyway?

The other cameras flew to where the other has fallen and searched for anything out of the ordinary. They could still see Cody's car parked outside the zone.

*"Let's get a closer look!"* suggested Graham. Chief noted the idea and directed the other invisible camera to fly to the car. They put that camera's feed to a big screen so the other two got small screen. With that they failed to notice that something took out those cameras, one by one.  
When the only one left hovered before the car and waa about to look inside the windows, the car moved and it...!

It began to transform!

The camera quickly flew in reverse to get out of the car's view, or whatever it was. However it could only go so far, as when the car finally transformed, it turned out to be a robot who they have not yet seen, ever. The mysterious robot grabbed the camera, lifted it up to their optic level and-

*"Come and get me."* he said then the connection was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for an update! Life got crazy in these few months, but I'm back with more content! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
